Sombra do Passado e a Luz do Futuro
by Knight Beast X
Summary: Os garotos estão com 16 anos atualmente. Stan está namorando com Wendy, Kyle se arruma mais, Kenny ficou rico. Uma nova garota mexe com os corações de Kyle e Kenny, uma garota que esconde muitos segredos. Kyle Kenny and garota misteriosa, Star and Wendy
1. A ausência da família Cartman

Muito tempo se passou na cidade de South Park. Muita coisa mudou durante oito anos principalmente os garotos. Muitas novidades para se contadas que não tardarão para serem reveladas. Algumas coisas não mudaram com os garotos como o habito de estarem na parada esperando o ônibus escolar, só que desta vez para irem para o segundo ano do ensino médio.

O primeiro está na parede é Kyle, que assim como outros garotos está com 16 anos. Cresceu muito durante os anos chegando a ser o segundo mais alto de seus amigos (só perdendo para Stan). Seus cabelos estão ondulados chegando à altura do pescoço (diferente do Black Power de sua infância), barba feita (tendo trabalho de tirar um dia sim e outro não por causa de seus genes árabe). Expressões mais firmes e masculos em sua face. Agora sua roupa habitual é um casaco amarelo, calça jeans, botas marrons e kipá (chapéu judeu) de cor verde.

- Ola Kyle – disse uma voz abafada, mas conhecida pelo judeu.

- Ola Kenny – cumprimenta o seu amigo pobre, ou melhor, ex- pobre já que seus pais ganharam na loteria e conseguiram abrir um comercio assim mudando a situação financeira deles.

A aparência de Kenny mudou muito com o passar dos anos, porem não cresceu muito assim sendo o menor de seus amigos. Uma calça preta grossa, camisa justa também preta, jaqueta jeans, luvas pretas e um cachecol vermelho que cobre do pescoço até seu nariz (o frio ainda prejudica seus lábios). Desta vez deixa seu cabelo a mostra que está penteado ao estilo emo que quase cobre seu olho esquerdo. Suas feições são sensíveis quase como de uma garota.

- (O Stan não veio ainda?) – pergunta o loiro.

- Ainda não.

- (Deve está em um motel com a Wendy) – disse em um tom de malicia.

- É verdade.

- (Mas também se fosse o Stan eu faria o mesmo. A Wendy é bem gostosa. Só meio chata).

- Você não muda Kenny. Alias não estava namorando?

- (Eu terminei. A guria queria relacionamento mais sério).

- Você deveria pensar em ter um relacionamento mais duradouro.

- (Ainda não achei a garota certa, mas deixa de falar de mim. Você ainda nunca namorou).

- Eu também não achei a garota certa – cora o judeu.

- (E como seria essa garota certa? Uma que tenha pênis?) – vaia o loiro.

- Vai tomar no cu seu viadinho de merda.

Não tardaria para o Stan chegar (agora junto com sua namorada). Seria de se esperar se chegasse o quarto componente do grupo de amigos. Era que qualquer observador, que conhece esses jovens, esperaria. Mas faz anos que eles não têm o contato com Eric Cartman, mas não via o gordinho dês... que ele se mudou de South Park.

Por algum motivo inexplicável os dois param de conversar ao lembrar do ex-amigo. Seria conveniente manter contato a distancia, afina a tecnologia permitiria isso, mas não conseguiram manter o contato, não conseguiram se despedi direito.

* * *

**Oito anos atrás  
**

Fazia dias que Eric Cartman não ia para o colégio (sete dias para ser exato) o que levaria os responsáveis da escola se preocuparem se ao menos soubesse já que o senhor Garrison meio que estava dando presença para o garoto (agradecendo, no seu intimo, as faltas de um dos seus alunos mais problemáticos).

Para o professor é uma grande felicidade. Mas para seus amigos é uma grande preocupação.

Cartman é uma das pessoas mais insuportáveis, mesquinhas, egoístas, racista e entre outros adjetivos que eles já conheceram. Mas ainda sim é o seu amigo e eles têm uma obrigação de ajudá-lo. Mesmo que para isso tenha que 'entrar na casa dele e chutar a sua bunda gorda' pensa os rapazes.

Chegando lá Stan, Kyle e Kenny encontram já a senhora Cartman com expressão de preocupação em cansaço em sua face o que não é muito comum. Ou ela passou a noite toda acordada com algum dos seus namorados ou realmente Cartman está muito doente. Quando entra no quarto o que vêem é uma cena muito... deprimente.

Vestido de pijama, encolhido em um dos cantos do quarto, abraçando todos seus bichinhos de pelúcia e murmurando palavras, quase sussurrando e um olhar vazio.

Do primeiro momento não entenderam o estado de seu amigo e tentaram de todas as maneiras tirar alguma reação dele. De inicio tentaram induzir sua fúria usando todas as ofensas que conhecem (principalmente ofensas focadas a sua obesidade), mas nada. Depois focaram em induzir seu lado racista falando bem de outros grupos éticos como hippies ou judeus.

Tentaram de tudo, mas não conseguiram nenhuma reação dele.

Não entendiam o motivo dele Cartman está naquela situação. Não apresentava nenhum sinla de doença. Tempos depois descobriram que ele estava com uma terrível doença que afeta o mundo inteiro: depressão.

Seus amigos faziam visitas diárias para o Eric. Contava às novidades que aconteciam na escola e na cidade. Jogavam conversa fora para ver se o mesmo interagia com eles. Ou apenas ficava perto dele sem falar nada. Essa rotina se repetia por um mês até que a senhora Cartman chamou os três para avisá-los sobre uma difícil decisão.

- Entrem meninos – disse a senhora Cartman convidando Kyle, Stan e Kenny para entrar.

- Cartman já melhorou – pergunta Stan.

- Ainda não. Bem se sentem.

- Ok – disseram os três meninos juntos.

A senhora Cartman se senta em uma cadeira de frente dos meninos.

- Como todos sabem meu filho está passando por uma grande crise.

- (Pior do que aquela vez que queria saber quem era o pai) – disse o Kenny com sua voz abafada pelo capuz.

- Correto – disse Stan – Senhora Cartman o que está afetando tanto o Eric para ficar assim? Tipo na ultima vez ele não ficou tanto tempo assim.

- É um assunto bem delicado – disse a mulher medindo as palavras certas – que eu posso dizer que meu filho está com uma crise de identidade.

- Crise de identidade? – reclama Kyle – ele é gordo, racista, tem um ego maior que o rabo dele ainda sim ta com crise de identidade?

- Kyle! – reclama Stan.

A senhora Cartman dá um sorriso simples antes de retornar a sua expressão angustiada.

- Tem razão. Meu filho pode ter todos os defeitos do mundo, mas eu o amo mais que tudo nesta vida. Não importo de realizar todas suas vontades e mimos – a mulher derrama algumas lagrimas – fui eu que quis criá-lo assim – junto com o choro – e não me arrependo de nada. Quero meu filho de volta ao normal e estou disposta a pagar qualquer preço. Por isso que tomei uma decisão: sairei de South Park para salvar a vida do meu filho.

* * *

Assim Kenny e Kyle se lembram da ultima vez que tiveram contato com a família. Oito anos que não tiveram noticias. Corre os boatos que a senhora Cartman está retornando para a cidade. Quem sabe que o Eric esteja junto.

Como será que o menino gordinho está agora? Ainda gordo? Emagreceu? Ficou mais tolerante com os outros grupos étnicos. Será que morreu?

Oh meu Deus! Será que mataram o Cartman? Seus bastardos.

Stan e Wendy chegam juntos na parada correndo. A puberdade dos dois foi bastante generosa.

Stan como foi citado é o mais alto e o mais musculoso que Kenny e Kyle. Suas feições ficaram mais decididas e seguras (nem lembrando mais daquele garotinho meio tímido que vomitada em situações embaraçosas) e quando está com raiva se torna bem intimidante. Está usando uma calça jeans, uma jaqueta de coro preta, botas militar e uma toca preta com uma linha branca. Faria um grande sucesso entre as garotas se não fosse pelos ciúmes de sua namorada que é suficiente para afastar qualquer um.

Wendy parece uma linda boneca com alguns traços sexuais. Seus cabelos ainda continuam lisos, seu corpo tem curvas bem tentadoras (o típico gosto americano por mulheres) e sua face mesmo com amadurecimento ainda conserva muitas características de sua infância. Sua roupa é uma calça justa roxa, tênis branco, uma blusa roxa com zíper que está aberto um pouco para fazer um decote. Faria um grande sucesso com os homens mais seu namorado ficou ciumento com o passar dos anos, assim afastando os engraçadinhos que tentam da em cima de sua namorada.

- Oi Kyle. Oi Kenny – disse o Stan.

- Ola Kenny. Ola Kyle – disse o Kenny.

- (Oi) – disse Kenny.

- Ola – disse Kyle – demoraram hoje para chegar.

- Pois é. Nos acordamos meio que em cima da hora – responde o Stan.

- (Sei) – disse o Kenny com certa malicia.

- Nós acordamos em nossas respectivas casa. Não vai pensando merda, seu punheteiro mascarado – responde Wendy.

- (Eu não falei nada sua putinha neurótica) – resposta o Kenny.

- Mas pensou besteira seu arrobado.

- (Vadia).

Stan e Kyle suspiram já que a cena é bem comum de acontecer. Dês da saída de Cartman a Wendy que completa o quarteto. O engraçado se parar pra pensar a discussões mais freqüentes era do judeu entre o racista.

Não tardam para o ônibus chegar e levar os quatros para o colégio de ensino médio de South Park. Literalmente a turma é a mesma dês da terceira série. Para todos é o primeiro dia de aula começando com a matéria mais frustrante para a maioria: matemática. Logo a professora chega:

- Bom dia alunos. Eu sou sua professora de matemática. Eu me chamo Megan Griffin.

A aparência da professora é de mulher de 28 anos, ruiva, cabelos longos e lisos, uma expressão fria em sua face e um corpo bem desenvolvido. Está usando uma roupa social azul e uma boina azul.

- Antes de começar a aula tem uma aluna nova nesse ano.

Todos ficam pasmo coma a noticia já que fazia anos que não aparecia um aluno novo em South Park.

- senhorita Langley, pode entrar.

Parece que o tempo parou para dar passagem para a nova aluna. Passos lentos e decididos ela entra com o objetivo de causa impacto propositalmente. E como consegue. Sua estatura é média (um pouco mais alta que Kenny), logos cabelos castanhos volumosos sendo que uma mexa tampa completamente o olho direito (mas deixa uma aparência mais sex para a garota). Lábios carnudos sendo realçado pelo batom vermelho. Olhos castanhos. Corpo bastante desenvolvido pela sua idade tento seios volumosos e principalmente quadris largos. Expressão facial é de confiança e segurança. Suas roupas é uma calça preta justa que chega altura da canela. Botas de cano logo com um leve salto alto. Blusa vermelha que tem um generoso decote. Um sobretudo azul que está aberto que chega a altura das cochas. Um pingente dourado que tem o símbolo dos nazistas.

Essa garota chamou atenção de todos os homens da sala (exceto o Stan é fiel a Wendy) e provocou uma inveja por algumas garotas.

- Permite me apresentar – disse garota – eu sou Ellen Langley.

**CONTINUA**

Esse é minha primeira fic de South Park. Atualmente estou baixando e assistindo as temporadas da série e um episodio me deu a idéia para escrever essa fic.

A professora de matemática não é criação minha, mas é a Meg de Uma família da Pesada (a fic terá um pouco de crossovers, mas muito pouco para anexa a categoria de uma família da pesada e mesmo se quisesse no site não tem).

Serei fiel as características do desenho como xingamento, homossexualidade, sexualidade e entre outros. Ainda não sei também coloco cenas hentais na fic, ainda estou pensando...

Sobre a capa ainda não achei que combinasse com o tema, mas pretendo desenhar o meu próprio (assim quando tiver um tempo).

Nas falas de Kenny coloco entre o parêntese já que no legendado todas suas falas são colocadas em parêntese.

Sobre Ellen Langley em primeira vista pode aparecer uma personagem original de minha criação, mas ela aparece no desenho, aqueles que prestarem atenção na série vão notar a existência dela.

Bem essa é uma amostra da minha escrita para South Park. Não tive tempo de revisar com calma então me perdoem pelos erros de português que tiver na fic.

Até a próxima.


	2. Sex e Perigosa

O impacto de Ellen na sala foi imenso. Primeiro pelo fato dela ser nova na cidade e segundo de sua beleza, mas as aulas estavam começando e não tinham tempo para fofocarem entre si. Os mais ansiosos conversavam na sala, mas a professora Megan conseguia controlar a situação sem muita dificuldade. Assim como outros professores de outras matérias.

Não tarda para chegar o primeiro intervalo. Como de costume alguns alunos foram para suas tradicionais 'panelinha', enquanto outros achavam outras atividades como comer, namorar, estudar, ler alguma coisa e entre outras coisas. Kyle, Kenny e Stan (normalmente ficaria com sua namorada, mas ela está conversando com a aluna nova) estão parados em um canto apenas jogando conversa fora.

- (Cara que mulher) – disse Kenny.

- De quem você está falando? – pergunta Stan.

- (Da novata. Cara nunca encontrei garota mais perfeita do que ela. Ela deve ser uma deusa).

- Não está meio que exagerando?

- (Com certeza não, já viu o tamanho da bunda dela? Aquilo sim que é uma bunda grande).

- Quase tão grande como a bunda do Clyde – Stan tira o saco.

- Credo Stan – disse Kyle – comparar a bunda da novata com uma bunda gorda e feia é nojento.

- Você também está caidinho pela novata.

- Eu não tou... – Kyle fica vermelho.

- (Kyle gostado de uma garota. Poxa é uma novidade. Pensava que era um judeu gay).

- O que? – Kyle fica nervoso.

- (Sabe nunca vi você chegando em nenhuma garota) – disse Kenny.

- Pensando bem até que é uma verdade – concorda Stan – quando foi a ultima vez que chegou em uma garota?

- Claro que eu já cheguei em garota. Lembram da Rebecca Coxwalds?

- Quem? – pergunta Stan e Kenny juntos.

- Aquela que estudava em casa junto com irmão.

- Ah ta. Mas isso já foi a anos, dês da terceira série. Você não chegou nenhuma garota, após dela?

- B-bem... – Kyle fica vermelho.

- (Por falar nisso o que você fez nela naquela época para transformá-la numa puta nos dias de hoje?) – pergunta Kenny.

- Beija-a.

- (beijou aonde?).

- Cale a boca vocês dois – Kyle se irrita – ta legal dês da Rebecca não cheguei em nenhuma garota. Ta legal. Apenas não achei uma garota certa, ta legal?

- Mas Kyle, qual é a garota certa para você?

- Minha garota certa? – Kyle fica pensativo e logo pensa em uma resposta - É do tipo daquela novata.

- E por que você não chega nela.

- Vou fazer isso – disse com convicção.

- (Então aproveita a sua oportunidade agora).

- Hã?

- Porque a novata está vindo pra cá – disse Stan reparando que sua namorada estar aproximando dele junto com a novata. E misteriosamente as duas estão conversando amigavelmente.

- O que? – Kyle fica bastante vermelho.

Stan ver as duas chegando conversando animadamente. O que é algo meio que incomum. Ele conhece sua namorada e sabe que foi conversar com a novata não por gostar de fazer novas amizades ou ser atenciosa com os novatos, mas sim por querer saber mais da novata e impor para ela que Stan já tem dona e se ele sonhar em dar em cima dele Ellen pagaria muito caro.

Pode parecer uma atitude meio que infantil, mas três garotas que Wendy já conversou não meio que ignoraram seus avisos. Até hoje ninguém em South Park sabe o paradeiro dessas garotas. Mas para alguma razão a Wendy está conversando com Ellen de uma maneira que da a impressão que são amigas de longas datas.

* * *

**Momentos antes dos três estarem conversando**

Em alguns minutos atrás Wendy estava procurando pela novata para conversar. Demorou um pouco para achá-la, mas finalmente poderia 'conhecer' a misteriosa garota. Só tinha que esperar Ellen sair do banheiro. Quando a mesma saiu foi para o espelho para verificar sua maquiagem e lavar as mãos.

- Oi – disse Wendy para aluna nova – bem vinda a South Park. Sou Wendy Testaburger – da um sorriso amigável.

- Sou Ellen Langley, prazer – ela vira para Wendy e sorri enquanto seca as mãos.

- Em nome de todos quero lhe dar boas vindas.

- Obrigada.

- Se mudou recentemente?

- Sim. Cheguei ontem na cidade com minha tia, ainda não conheço muita coisa daqui.

- É uma cidade acolhedora, você vai gostar daqui e se dar muito bem.

- Fico agradecida com a hospitalidade. Ei Wendy pode ficar tranqüila, eu não vou dar em cima do seu namorado.

- Não?! Quer dizer como é que sabe que eu namoro?

- Tipo você é igual a mim. Defende o que é seu com garra e não mede esforço para colocar qualquer sirigaita no seu lugar. Mulheres como nós precisamos ter um pulso firme.

- Sabe parece que é um começo de uma grande amizade – Wendy fica animada. Sua intenção era mesma intimidar a novata, mas parece que não terá problemas com ela.

- Com certeza.

- Alias mora com os seus pais?

- Não moro com a minha tia, Liane Cartman.

- Senhora Cartman? Então você é primo de Eric Cartman?

- Sou.

- Que legal. Por acaso ele também voltou para South Park?

- Infelizmente não.

- Que pena. Eu era amiga dele.

- Ele tinha muitos amigos quando morava aqui?

- Não muitos, mas tinha três colegas que ele sempre andava. Um deles é o meu namorado.

- Eu adoraria conhecê-los.

- Então me acompanhe.

Wendy e Ellen saem do banheiro masculino em busca dos rapazes.

* * *

- Ola pessoal. Ola Stan – Wendy avança no seu namorado e o beija rapidamente.

- Oi amor – disse Stan no ouvido da Wendy e fez um carinho nas costas dela.

- Pessoal quero apresentar para vocês a prima do Cartman, Ellen Langley.

- Oi – disse a novata.

- Cartman? Está falando de Eric Cartman? – expressa Kyle.

- Ele mesmo. Meu querido primo – disse Ellen sorrindo.

- Ellen veio morar em South Park junto com a senhora Cartman – continua Wendy.

- Legal – diz Stan.

- (Mas e o Eric?) – pergunta Kenny.

- Bem... – a expressão de Ellen ficou mais triste – Eric Cartman já não... existe mais...

Stan, Kyle e Kenny ficam chocados pela noticia. Ainda está bem viva a memória do amigo gordinho com depressão. Um estado tão critico que fez Liane se morar para ajudar seu filho. Até Wendy fica abalada já que foi a única garota que fez amizade com ele (e também a única que o beijou). Os quatros ficam em silencio por um instante até Stan se pronunciar:

- Então... como ele morreu? – pergunta Stan.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso – disse Ellen – para mim ele sempre vai está vivo dentro de mim.

- (Você tem um grande carinho pelo Eric) – diz Kenny se aproximando na moça.

- Claro! Ele era meu primo quase um irmão para mim.

- (Eu fui um grande amigo e Cartman. Meu nome é Kenny McCormick. Espero que também sejamos grandes amigos) – abraça Ellen.

- Eu também – retribui o abraço.

"Trapaceiro, filho de uma puta" pensa Kyle sobre seu amigo Kenny que aproveitou um assunto triste para 'tirar uma casca' da aluna nova. Ele não sabe o que mais lhe incomodou: ser Kenny aproveitando o momento de tristeza da garota ou ver a garota abraçando outro rapaz.

- Alias, por que o cachecol cobrindo o rosto? – pergunta Ellen.

- (Faz parte do charme. Toda garota gosta de um mistério) – Kenny abaixa o cachecol e da um sorriso para a garota.

- Interessante – o casal da três beijos no rosto e depois desfaz o abraço. Kyle aperta as próprias mãos para suprir a raiva.

- Eu sou Stanley Marsh, mas o pessoal me chama mais de Stan – o rapaz estende a mão – eu sou namorado da Wendy.

- Prazer – aperta a mão do rapaz e pisca para Wendy em um sinal de cumplicidade que também é retribuído pela mesma. Stan fica confuso pelo ato das duas.

- B-bem – disse Kyle bastante envergonhado – eu... sou...

- Um judeu – disse Ellen.

- O que? – fica confuso.

- Sei que é vergonhoso de ser pertencente dessa raça infeliz, mas você não tem culpa de ter nascido um judeu.

- Ei. Não fale assim dos judeus – Kyle se sanga.

- Por quê? – disse Ellen com cara de inocente.

Porque senão... – Kyle tenta achar as palavras certas para uma ameaça.

- Senão o que? – disse Ellen com um tom de desafio e ainda anda sexualmente em direção do judeu – O que pretende fazer judeuzinho? – disse próximo de Kyle com uma voz roca e provocante.

- Eu... eu... eu... eu... – Kyle fica sem palavras.

- Me diga. Qual é o seu nome? – Ellen passa a mão do rosto dele.

- K-Kyle Broflovski – disse quase como se fosse um sussurro não conseguindo sustentar o olhar.

- Para um judeu até que você é bonitinho – beija o rosto dele o deixando totalmente envergonhado.

Ellen se distancia de Kyle.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-los os melhores amigos do meu primo. Vou beber água antes de recomeçar a aula. Tchau – a garota sai andando lentamente.

Kyle e Kenny ficam calados, quase hipnotizados pelo andar da garota. Enquanto o casal de namorados se ocupa se beijarem.

Tudo seria tranqüilo até um dos valentões do terceiro ano e também um dos melhores lutadores de luta livre de South Park (sendo que o melhor é Stan) se aproxima acompanhado dos seus seguidores.

- Ora belezinha. O que uma gatinha como você anda sozinha no colégio totalmente sozinha – disse o valentão jogando um charme para Ellen.

- Acredite, eu sei me defender – responde com uma voz de desprezo.

- Que tal a gente se conhecer melhor?

Não tenho interesse – disse Ellen apresentado o passo.

- Gosto das difíceis – ele puxa o braço da garota.

Aquilo foi a 'gota d'água' para Kenny e Kyle que estavam olhando toda a cena. Eles não iriam deixar aquele 'folgado' incomodar a Ellen. Com o passar dos anos eles aprenderam artes marciais. Kyle aprendeu o Krav maga (arte judeu de luta) e Kenny aprendeu Sanshou (boxe chinês).

Iriam enfrentar o valentão e até o grupo se for necessário. Seria uma briga feia que iria acontecer, ou melhor, que aconteceria. No momento que o agressor puxou Ellen pelo braço a mesma deu um rápido soco no nariz da vitima que o fez sangrar. O agressor solta Ellen e coloca as suas mãos no rosto (possivelmente o nariz foi quebrado).

Ellen demonstra uma característica assustadora que muitas vezes Eric Cartman apresentou: não tem misericórdia. Rapidamente ele acerta um chute de direita na cocha da vitima que o força meio que se agachar e da uma joelhada na cabeça dele que o nocauteia.

- Como disse sei me defender. O que você não sabia que sou campeã de diversos torneios de Muay Tai – disse uma voz de desprezo, com pouco de maldade, para seu agressor.

Ellen sai andando tranquilamente se ninguém mexer com ela.

A escola inteira viu a cena do melhor lutador de luta livre ter apanhado por uma garota. O que levou Ellen a ser admirada e temida.

Kenny e Kyle ficam de boca aberta.

- (Cara. Que mulher. Acho que tou apaixonado por ela) – disse Kenny.

- Não acha que ta meio que exagerando? – disse Kyle meio que indignado.

- (Ela é perfeita. Sex e perigosa. Imagine ela na cama)

- KENNY. Olha o respeito com ela.

- (Fala sério. Você não ficou impressionado com ela).

- N-não – ficando nervoso – como posso ficar impressionado por uma antissemita como ela.

- (Então não se importe de eu ficar com ela)

- Kenny.

- (Qual é Kyle. Sei que você ficou sem palavras quando ela acariciou seu rosto e o beijou no rosto. Não me vem enganar não, porque eu te conheço. Alias da na cara que você está com ciúmes).

- Ciúmes? Eu?

- (Você se apaixonou por ela)

- Eu não me apaix... – Kyle não consegue terminar a frase. Logo a ficha cai – Oh meu Deus. Tem razão. Mas eu mal a conheço.

- (Isso se chama amor a primeira vista).

- O que eu faço?

- (Simples. Ou você conquista ela ou ignora seus sentimentos e chora mais tarde no colinho da mamãe quando eu a conquistar).

- Garanto que ela vai ser mais outra pra você.

- (Essa garota tem um ar de diferente. Posso dizer com toda certeza ela não vai mais uma qualquer. Se possível quero ter um relacionamento sério com ele).

- Kenny você também está apaixonado por ela?

- (Não sei muito se tou apaixonado ou não. Sabe Kyle posso ter ficado com muitas, mas também me decepcionei muito ao longo do tempo. Mas ela vale o risco).

O sinal toca que faz os dois irem para a sala de aula. Kyle fica pensativo pelas palavras de seu amigo. Ellen apresenta ser bem racista como seu primo Cartman, mas parece que é uma característica herdada na família. Mas por que depois disso ainda tem uma forte atração pela a novata?

Será que está realmente apaixonado?

Uma coisa tem que concordar com Kenny. Ellen Langley é incrivelmente sex e mortalmente perigosa.

**CONTINUA**

Mais um capitulo terminado. Meu projeto original era que no fim do capitulo iria colocar cenas do passado em primeira pessoa dos tempos quando Cartman estava com depressão, mas como o capitulo já estava no tamanho ideal vou colocar no próximo capitulo (assim espero).

Agradeço a todos que estão lendo a minha fic (foi uma surpresa pra mim a aceitação dela).

O sobre nome da Ellen é uma homenagem a Asura Langley (personagem do anime New Genesis Evangelion) a minha intenção era fazer Ellen ter uma descendência alemã (que poderia ser herdado até no sobrenome). Mas o sobrenome Langley é comum nos E.U.A então deixei quieto, pelo menos por enquanto.

South Park tem muitos pontos que da pra fazer múltiplas historias, mas tem alguns que são contraditórios. Claro que vou abordar isso em capítulos futuros.

Espero que gostem desse capitulo!

Até a próxima!


	3. O senhor dos Lobisomens

Fazia anos que Stan, Kenny e Kyle que não pisavam na frente daquela casa, que muitos anos ficou abandonada, bem conhecida. Tempos atrás essa casa era morada dos Cartman's e finalmente retorna ser morada dos próprios ou pelo menos de Liane e sua sobrinha.

- Entrem rapazes – disse Liane convidando os três.

Logo repararam que os anos foram bastante generoso para senhora Cartman. Sua aparência não teve nenhum sinal de envelhecimento, pelo contrario parece que a mulher ficou mais nova e bonita.

- Os anos os transformaram em lindos rapazes – disse a mulher – sentem-se. Vou pegar alguma coisa para comer.

Os rapazes observam os arredores da sala. Tirando os moveis e aparelhos eletrônicos novos, o resto tudo está como antes na parte da decoração só tendo mais fotos penduradas na parede (boa parte de Ellen e Liane ou as duas juntas) junto com as antigas (Liane, Cartman ou os dois juntos).

Uma foto, em especial, chamou atenção dos rapazes (mais do que Liane e Ellen de biquíni em uma praia). A foto de Eric Cartman apresentando sinais de ter 11 anos, sentado em um sofá, usando uma bermuda e camisa larga. Duas coisas que os surpreenderam: uma que ele está magro e outra que está sorrindo. Não um sorriso de alguém orgulhoso, mas de alguém tímido. Parece mesmo que tenha saído da depressão aparentemente parece que afetou muito de sua personalidade.

- Aqui rapazes – Liane trouxe uma bandeja de biscoitos americano e café – fico feliz das suas visitas.

- Senhora Cartman, bem vinda de volta a South Park – disse Stan – sentimos muitos pelo seu filho.

- Sim. Trágico – disse Liane de uma forma natural não transparecendo nenhuma tristeza que faz os rapazes estranharem por um momento, mas levando em conta que a mulher era considerada por seu humor calmo que nada a espanta, ou pelo menos aparentando. Os rapazes não sentem muito seguros a perguntarem como Eric morreu.

As batidas na porta chamam atenção de todos.

- Eu já volto – Liane se levanta para atender a porta.

Recebe um rapaz de 16 anos, cabelos loiros bagunçados, um porte físico bem desenvolvido, sua altura é do nível do Stan, olhos azuis. Uma expressão facial segura e com algumas características... selvagens. Suas vestes é uma calça jeans surrada, uma camisa azul claro, sobretudo marrom (que quase chega à altura no chão), botas, luvas de coro marrom sem a parte dos dedos e um cordão com um lobo de metal pendurado.

Ele foi uma das pessoas que mais mudou na puberdade e dos poucas pessoas que tinha amizade com Cartman. Ele o visitava quando Eric estava com depressão. Quando os Cartman's foram embora de South Park uns três anos depois o rapaz virou o novo manipulador e astuto, mas não apresentando o radicalismo de racial, exceto contra os judeus (se tornou o novo rival de Kyle).

Também se tornou o líder de um novo grupo do colégio que bate de frente com o grupo dos 'vampiros' que é liderado pelo Damien: os 'lobisomens'. Esse grupo tem as características de usarem cordão com lobos de ferro, roupas surradas, cabelos rebeldes, botas e jeans velho (alguns usam também sobretudo marrom). Tem os costumes de comer alimentos que contenha carne ou leite, são freqüentam muito a academia e fazem tatuagem no braço (alguns de mentira e outros permanentes).

Muitos não reconheceriam o rapaz se comparar com sua infância, mas os três viram essas... mudanças acontecer e estão familiarizado com o rapaz.

- O que está fazendo aqui,Butters? – pergunta Kenny sem o cachecol na boca (já que tem costume de tirá-lo em lugares fechados).

- Estou aqui para visitar uma velha amiga minha – disse o rapaz – Senhora Cartman, a Ellen está?

- Ta sim eu vou chamá-la – Liane se levanta e sobre as escadas para chamar a sobrinha (que está correndo em uma esteira).

- Butters, aonde conheceu Ellen? – pergunta Stan tomando a iniciativa de perguntar já que repara que seus dois amigos estão meio apreensivos.

- Há quatro anos atrás em um torneio de Muay Tai onde estava participando. Eu ganhei o masculino e tive a oportunidade de conhecer a ganhadora do feminino. Conversamos, trocamos contatos e até hoje somos amigos.

Kenny fica com inveja de Butters que conhecia uma garota gostosa e não tinha falado nada. Ficaria com ciúmes, mas sabe que Butters tem namorando uns cinco anos e como Stan ele é apegado a sua namorada.

- Enfim e o que vocês andam fazendo aqui? Infectando essa casa com judeus? – disse em um tom de provocação.

- Por que em vez de mandar essas indiretas como uma putinha e me encara de vez? – disse Kyle se levantando.

- Ótimo! Finalmente vou esfregar meu punho na sua cara – disse Butters se levantando.

- Fala demais como um cachorrinho – dando uns passos pra frente.

- E você reclama como uma menininha – também avançando.

- Parem vocês dois – disse Kenny se levantando e colocando no meio dos dois – normalmente pouco estou me fundendo pela suas brigas gays, mas estamos na casa dos outros. Então fiquem quietos.

Stan suspira pela cena que se repetia há anos. Butters e Kyle se ameaçavam, mas nunca realmente lutavam.

- Butters – disse Ellen quando viu o rapaz. Estava ainda descendo a escada.

Não demora muito para Ellen desce. Os quatro rapazes ficam olhando para a garota que está vestindo um short bem curto preto. Camisa vermelha justa, sem mangas que deixa a barriga à mostra. Tênis rosa e meias branca. Graças os exercícios que estava fazendo na esteira encontra bastante suada que realça o corpo de Ellen. Butters e Stan dão uma olhada discreta para admirar o corpo da garota. Já que Kenny e Kyle... tiveram que sentar logo para disfarça... um incomodo... em seus corpos...

Ellen se sentar no mesmo sofá que Butters está sentando, mas não perto. Claro que ela não deixa de reparar as reações de todos, principalmente de Kyle e Kenny.

- Oi a todos e alias meu rosto é mais pra cima – disse para os dois rapazes que estavam com o foco de visão... fora do rosto da Ellen – o que vieram fazer aqui? – perguntou para os quatros.

- Vinhemos visitar a sua tia e saber noticias de seu primo – disse Stan.

- Como eu disse na escola: Eric Cartman não existe mais – disse friamente – minha mãe vai confirmar a mesma coisa.

- Sua mãe – diz Kyle – a sua mãe também está em South Park?

- É... – Ellen se atrapalha por um momento, mas logo retorna a falar – a minha tia é como uma mãe para mim, às vezes a chamo de mãe.

- Gostaria de você me chamasse assim o tempo todo – disse Liane de uma forma carinhosa e chega na sala – sei que seu pai te entregou para mim antes... de não existir mais dês quando você era uma mocinha. Não é uma obrigação cuidar de você e já considero como minha filha e eu ficarei feliz se me chamasse apenas de mãe.

- Ta bom mãe, só... não me em vergonhe na frente dos rapazes – disse corando.

- Você ta uma gracinha envergonhada – disse Kenny deixando a garota mais vermelha.

- Ta calor... aqui – disse Ellen se levantando rápido envergonhada – vou voltar para o meu quarto.

- Ei Ellen – disse Butters se levantando – eu vim trocar umas palavras com você.

- Outra hora. Preciso de um banho imediatamente.

- Mas é coisa rápida.

- Ta bom. Vamos para a cozinha.

* * *

Os dois saem da sala se despedindo do restante que ficaram conversando entre si. Pouco a pouco os rapazes souberam das novidades da vida pessoal de Liane Cartman como ela não é mais 'ninfomaníaca', ela se formou em psicologia, que está ainda na burocracia da adoção da Ellen que segundo Liane está em andamento, logo "Ellen Langley" será "Ellen Cartman". E por ultimo a mulher revelou um pouco sobre Eric que seu fim foi aos dozes anos.

A ultima revelação converse Kyle e Stan, mas não Kenny. Alguma coisa não está batendo. Por que tanto mistério sobre Eric Cartman? Por que tanto Ellen como Liane não revelam de vez? Será que tem alguma coisa por trás de tudo? Tipo as frases "não existe mais..." tem certa diferença de "morreu...". Algo diz para o imortal que Eric está bem vivo.

Mas por que se esconder? Já se passou oito anos, mas Kenny não esquece que seu amigo era bem astuto. Será que ele decidiu se passar por morto para seus amigos? Tudo para começar uma vida nova?

Kenny nunca teve depressão e não sabe os efeitos mortíferos que pode causa dentro de uma pessoa. Uma coisa é certa: as duas estão escondendo alguma coisa. Porem Kenny não vai se meter em investigar. Tanto se fizesse isso teria que envolver Kyle e Stan e se tudo desse errado seus 'filmes' estariam queimado para a família Cartman e conseqüentemente perderia todas as oportunidades para conquistar Ellen.

Só uma pessoa que é capaz de descobrir esse mistério. Seu nome é Mysterion.

- Muito bem Butters pode falar – disse Ellen.

- Tudo bem. Como sabe Ellen eu sou líder do grupo dos lobisomens em South Park que é um dos grupos maiores como dos vampiros, góticos e os ruivos.

- Hum. E qual o problema?

- É que um pequeno grupo está se formando no colégio é preocupante.

- Sabe Butters quando nos ficamos amigos eu te ensinei que para se deixa de ser não popular você tinha que induzir as pessoas suas idéias.

- Nisso tipo um ótimo professor.

- Professora.

- Mas às vezes você se comporta mais como um menino do que uma menina.

- Vai se fuder.

- Tou brincando. Então Ellen tem como me ajudar acabar com esse grupo?

- Não vejo muita necessidade de eu me meter nisso.

- Mesmo se for Hippies.

A cara de Ellen se fecha.

- A porra ficou séria.

* * *

**Oito anos atrás, perspectiva de Kenny**

Aqui estou, junto com meus amigos, de frente da casa dos Cartman's em um dia triste. Eu sou Kenneth McCormick, mais conhecido como Kenny o garoto mais pobre de South Park e também imortal. Sempre achei desvantagem dos 'meus poderes' de me condenar a viver eternamente e ver todos os meus entes queridos morrerem. Hoje descobrir que a separação é igualmente dolorosa.

Eric Cartman é uma das pessoas mais mesquinhas e desagradáveis que já conheci. Alguém cujo nome não pode está junto com a palavra amigo (diferente de Stan e Kyle), mas de um jeito de outro eu me acostumei com Cartman.

Lembro-me que eu era muito amigo dele quase como irmãos, tanto que a gente tem até hoje o colar de "Melhores Amigos para Sempre". Mas daí ele começou a ser zombado por todos por causa de seu físico. Talvez, Eric, não se lembra, mas eu sim (graças às inúmeras mortes que sofri tenho uma ótima memória já que todas elas sempre passam um filme de toda a minha vida na minha mente), como também não me esqueci que eu virei às costas quando mais precisou.

Eu era uma criança e sou até hoje, não se pode cobrar muito para uma criança de oito anos, quanto mais para uma de três. Tinha meus problemas como os conflitos que tenho em casa, a minha pobreza e de meus lábios serem sensível ao frio.

Eu aprendi a falar pouco meio que ocultando a minha presença na multidão. Já Eric aprendeu a odiar todos. O Kyle é a pessoa que Eric pega mais no pé, mas me lembro que ele também foi um dos primeiros a discriminá-lo. Mas ele tinha três anos na época, não tem como ele se lembrar.

Aprendeu a ser arrogante, mesquinho, materialista, racista, manipulador... tudo isso para não sofrer. Cartman atacava primeiro para não ser atacado. Superou o bullying. Superou suas limitações. Superou até o fato de saber quem é o seu pai – que não caso é a sua mãe, sendo hermafrodita, conseguiu gerar uma criança em uma outra mulher.

Agora Eric... o que foi tão grande que você não conseguiu superar? Por que a tristeza? Por que a crise de identidade? Estou aqui para ver sua saída de South Park junto com Stan e Kyle. O caminho de mudanças já pegou os móveis, agora mãe e filho vão embora. Cada um despediu do seu jeito.

Sabe Cartman que mais está me doendo? Tenho parcela de culpa pelo seu sofrimento porque não estava presente em sua vida quando mais precisou de um amigo. E sabe por quê? Eu apenas estava vendo meu próprio umbigo.

Que belo "Melhor amigo para Sempre" eu sou. Eu achava gay demonstrar companheirismo na amizade como Stan e Kyle fazem um com outro (eu imaginava que no futuro os dois seriam gays). Mal sabia que no futuro Stan e Kyle não seriam gays e que eu na época estava sendo um idiota e hipócrita. Afinal eu fiz um boquete por dinheiro, mas não ajudei um amigo quando mais precisava de mim.

Minhas palavras foram poucas para esse momento. Apenas falei para Eric que "Não importa o que você faça. Não importa seu estado. Eu sempre serei seu "Melhor Amigo para Sempre".

Como eu disse o nome dele não serve para colocar a palavra amigo no lado, isso porque precisa colocar a palavra melhor junto.

Adeus Eric Cartman. Espero que um dia a gente se encontre novamente e eu possa concertar os meus pecados.

**CONTINUA**

Enfim mais um capitulo terminado. Essa ultima parte era para está no capitulo dois, mas achei muito grande e coloquei nesse capitulo. Teoricamente todos os capítulos vão ter essa parte em primeira pessoa levando ao passado.

Enfim não me atentei que tinha Ms. Ellen (a antiga professora substituta que foi morta pela Wendy indiretamente). A Ellen da fic não é ela.

Nesse capitulo já vou começar trabalhar com o mistério mais intensivo. Espero que eu tenha sucesso.

A capa da fic (no Nyah) é improvisada. Eu estou fazendo minha própria (que demorará pra sair). Quero agradecer a todos que estão lendo esta fic em especial "VoyeurismoSádico" que escreveu "Desafio Drabbles" a qual foi o estopim para eu começasses escrever fics de South Park.

Também já está aberto o espaço para quem quiser sugerir que a Ellen vai ficar. Ou será Kenny ou será Kyle. E se escolherem um dos dois também a sugestão de uma 'substituta' para aquele que não ficar com Ellen. Lembrando que já tem um voto para Kenny e Ellen hehheheheheheheheh

South Park é uma obra humorística e muita vezes não pode levar o roteiro a sério. Isso porque se levar vai ver muitas contradições nas historias. Tipo a origem do pai de Cartman (que de primeira foi a mãe dele e depois o pai de Scort), como a condição de Kenny ressuscitar (diz que ele renasce deitado na sua cama com sua roupa, mas teve episódios que ele mesmo já renasceu de outra forma) e até a doenças dos personagens (Cartman pega AIDS e infecta Kyle e no mesmo episodio são curados, mas outros episódios diz que Cartman ta com AIDS ainda).

Enfim meus personagens favoritos são Cartman e Kenny, se por acaso não da destaque nos outros podem me cobrar hehehehehhehehehehe

Até o próximo capitulo!


	4. Que os jogos comecem

No shopping de South Park, mais precisamente na praça de alimentação estão os quatro lideres dos maiores grupos de jovens do ensino médio - vampiros, lobisomens, góticos e ruivos – acompanhados com os seus respectivos 'braços direitos'. Butters está acompanhado com sua namorada, Jessica Belmont que é a segunda em comando nos lobisomens. Nos vampiros estão Damien e Pip. No lado dos góticos estão Henrietta e Tweek (que virou gótico em sua adolescência e namorado de Henrietta). E duas ruivas.

Todos esperavam a chegada de Ellen para discutirem como acabar com o crescimento dos hippies na parte jovem. O motivo da escolha da Ellen é por ser prima do Cartman (Eric conseguiu salvar a cidade de uma invasão hippies anos trás). Levou quarenta minutos para decidirem como acabar com o grupo chegando uma idéia simples: acaba com o trafico de maconha em South Park que acabará com os hippies.

Ellen aproveita de está no shopping para comprar roupas novas.

- Ellen – uma voz a chama. Quando a moça vira se depara com Kyle Broflovski.

- Ora, Ora... veja se não é o menino judeu – disse Ellen cruzando os braços – o que veio fazer aqui? Pexinxar alguma coisa para ter lucro?

Kyle se segura para não se irritar. Afinal não está falando com Butters, mas sim com uma das garotas mais bonitas que já conheceu na vida que único defeito que é ser anti-semita. Então se quer a conquistar (de preferência antes de Kenny faça isso) tem que abrir mão do seu orgulho.

- Judeu não nego que sou, mas não sou um menino – disse se aproximando de Ellen – respondendo a sua pergunta: vim apenas comprar um livro para meus estudos. É meio injusto disser que todos os judeus só buscam o lucro assim como todos que usam um pingente de um símbolo suástica é nazista.

Ellen sorri, gostou da resposta.

- Me responde uma pergunta: por que não gosta dos judeus?

- Um povo mesquinho que monopoliza a economia mundial e alega que 'são um povo injustiçado', mas sendo que eles mesmos aniquilaram muitos culturas e civilizações quando estavam no auge.

Kyle entende os argumentos da garota. Seu povo é considerado bastante astuto quando se trata de comercio que faz boa parte dos judeus serem bastante ricos e também nos períodos da história antiga, segundo a Bíblia Judaico-cristã, seu povo aniquilou muitos povos para ter a conquista de território. Não muito diferente de outras civilizações e cultura realizado o mesmo.

Poderia contra-argumentar, mas entraria em uma discussão e esse não é seu objetivo.

- Eu entendo seu ponto de vista, mas nem todos os judeus são ricos, eu não sou – estende a mão em direção da moça e faz sair uma rosa vermelha de papel – não quero nada que impeça de a gente ser amigos, se isso permite que eu seja seu amigo.

Kyle fala com tanta segurança e carinho junto com seu truque de mágica, que aprendeu em uma das temporadas no acampamento dos jovens judeus, consegue fazer algo que Ellen nunca esperava: ficar envergonhada por um judeu.

- Por que você quer ser meu amigo? – disse meio que insegura e tímida.

- Porque seria uma honra de ser amigo de uma mulher tão firme – Kyle pega a mão de Ellen e deixa a rosa de papel para ela – até para uma racista você é bonitinha – aproxima e da um beijo na bochecha na garota deixando mais vermelha ainda.

- Ta... bem... podemos ser amigos... – disse meia que insegura.

Kyle sorri.

- Ellen porque você esconde seu olho direito?

- Resposta é simples. Meu olho direito é bem sensível a luz solar que me deixa com alergia e também – levanta a mexa revelando um olho azul diferente do olho esquerdo que é castanho – ele tem uma cor diferente.

Kyle sorri. A garota está demonstrando uma certa confiança para demonstrar seu defeito genético. Por um momento Kyle achou familiar aquele olho azul.

- Bom tenho que ir. Prometi também comprar um jogo para o meu irmão mais novo – menti, porque na verdade queria uma desculpa para sair antes que sua timidez o domine.

- Então thau Kyle.

- Tchau Ellen.

Os dois se despedem seguindo seus respectivos caminhos. Kyle está confiante já que conseguiu conquistar uma confiança de Ellen sem se atrapalhar por causa da sua timidez. E para sua felicidade está passos a frente de Kenny. Ele desejaria que seu amigo loiro tivesse visto tudo.

Só que Broflovski não imagina que Kenny viu toda a cena. Ele estava em uma loja de DVD's, saindo de uma sala especial de filmes com conteúdos... favorito do rapaz, que conscientemente ficou na frente onde Kyle e Ellen estavam conversando.

Sua reação foi surpresa. Não esperava que seu amigo, Kyle, tomasse uma atitude tão cedo, muito menos que continuasse com a idéia de conquistar Ellen, que é tão racista como Cartman. Sente uma pontada de ciúmes do seu intimo, porem logo vem a empolgação.

"Dois podem jogar esse jogo"

* * *

Já é noite em South Park e na casa do Cartman's Ellen está terminando de tomar banho. Está bastante animada já que seu plano vai neutralizar os hippies da cidade e uma pequena satisfação de ter Kyle a impressionado a qual ela não admite. A cidade está sendo melhor que esperava e sua aceitação social está sendo muito bem vista.

Antigamente Ellen tinha uma grande dificuldade em fazer amizades, graças à genética de sua família propicia a ser obesa. Aos 10 anos começou a praticar esportes para emagrecer, mas foi no Muay Tai, uma das artes marcial que mais se perde calorias, que conseguiu resultados satisfatórios. E também pessoais, afinal tem uma enorme satisfação quando nocauteia alguém no ringue e às vezes fora dele. Lembra que não tinha forças para lutar com alguém em uma briga e hoje sobra forças.

Sem contar que seu corpo se desenvolveu mais do imagina. Quando era gorda usava a mesma desculpa que Eric Cartman usava: que era culpa dos seus ossos grandes, mas quando finalmente emagreceu descobriu a única coisa grande dos seus ossos eram seus quadris. Não precisou de hormônios e cirurgias para seus seios crescerem. Apenas se manteve em uma dieta equilibrada e exercícios intensos no seu estilo de luta.

Ellen coloca uma toalha em volta do seu corpo e outra em volta do seu cabelo. Pegou a sua roupa e colocou no cesto de roupa suja, só tirando o absorvente de sua calcinha e jogando no lixo.

Está sozinha em casa já que sua mãe tia está fazendo plantão no hospital atendendo os dependentes químicos em estado. Anda para o seu quarto para colocar seus trajes de dormir. Uma calcinha rendada e uma camisola semitransparente preta. Não tinha ainda uma idéia de passar o tempo já que está sem sono. Mexer no computador, assistir televisão ou mesmo 'brinca' consigo mesma são as opções mais prováveis.

Ao entrar no seu quarto repara a presença de alguém sentado em uma cadeira.

- Quem é você? E o que está fazendo aqui? – disse com ameaça meio ficando, ou pelo menos tentando já que precisa segurar sua toalha, ficar em guarda.

O ser que está sentado está usando está usando uma mascara negra que cobre no nariz pra cima deixando os olhos expostos (só o suficiente para ver), um capuz roxo escuro sendo um ponto de interrogação verde em cima do capuz ligado a uma mola, tanto a calça como a camisa de mangas longas são quase colada no corpo em um tom tonalidades roxas quase preto dando a impressão que é de coro sendo que tem um 'M' estampado na camisa com letras verdes, botas, luvas de coro e um cinto de utilidade no estilo do Batman só de cor preta.

- Eu sou o herói de South Park, meu nome é Mysterion.

- Ta legal, eu sou a Rainha da Inglaterra, agora saía no meu quarto antes que eu foda com sua vida.

Mysterion se levanta lentamente e cruza os braços.

- Não se apresse, ainda não chegou a hora de eu tirar a toalha – disse em um tom de malicia.

Ellen cora.

- ORA SEU... – é interrompido quando rapidamente quando o herói se aproxima rapidamente e coloca seus dedos no lábios da moça.

- Calma não te vim fazer mal. Eu não mordo, apenas se você queria.

- O que quer de mim? – disse em forma de um sussurro.

- Apenas quero sair com você agora para um passeio noturno na cidade.

- Olha aqui se você pensa que eu vou sair com um pervertido que entra no meu quarto só para desesperadamente ter um encontro com minha maravilhosa pessoa, está muito enganado.

- Como eu disse ainda não chegou a hora de tirar a toalha. Vou ficar até aqui até quando se decidir em se arrumar e sair comigo.

- Pode ficar mofando a noite inteira, então – disse bufando.

- Será que é um convite para eu tirar sua toalha?

- Olha aqui... saía daqui... antes... que eu chame a policia... – disse bufando.

- Tente. Mas pra mim está mais que me tentando para eu tirar sua toalha.

Ellen cora mais ainda.

- Se eu sair com você pode me deixar em paz?

- Se esse for seu desejo eu o farei.

- Me espere lá embaixo – disse com uma cara emburrada.

- Eu aguardarei – Mysterion sai do quarto (desta vez pela porta).

Demora uns vinte minutos para Ellen está pronta. Colocou suas roupas intimas, uma meia grande xadrez grossa, uma saia escocesa feminina, uma blusa rosa, um blazer vermelho e uma boina vermelha.

- Está linda – disse Mysterion deixando Ellen vermelha.

- Então vamos? – disse Mysterion oferecendo o braço.

Ellen com contragosto pega o braço do rapaz.

A viagem na cidade foi variada. Mysterion mostrou diversos pontos da cidade, tendo cuidado para não a leva para um local onde Ellen não se sinta segura, e conversando com a moça. Aos poucos a moça se solta e ganha confiança do seu invasor. O frio é um fator que o herói calculou bem já que a moça meio que busca conchego no corpo do herói. Enfim o encontro dura uma hora.

- Chegamos linda donzela. Está sã e salva na sua casa.

- Até para alguém que se veste de super-herói, você é bem cavalheiro.

- Então quer que te deixe em paz?

- Na verdade eu tenho outros planos – disse em um tom misterioso e de repente uma lamina sai do sua manga – como por exemplo a minha vingança – disse em um tom maliciosa.

- Como... – o herói se assusta, mas Ellen o faz calar aproximando a lamina no pescoço dele.

Langley tinha uma carta na manga se o misterioso 'herói' fosse um 'vilão'. Ela conseguiu um dispositivo semelhante usado no jogo Assassin's Creed, uma lamina oculta para defesa própria. Claro que agora ela tem... outros propósitos em mente.

- Muita gente pensa que sou uma garotinha em defesa, mas eu sei me defender – disse em uma forma inocente.

- Se pretende me matar vai em frente. Isso não vai funcionar – disse Mysterion.

- Matar não – disse passando a lamina no botão que fecha o capuz – tenho planos mais... interessantes – o herói repara o olhar faminta da garota.

Ellen corta o feixe do capuz que por conseqüência cai revelando a cabeleira loira de Mysterion.

- o que você... – a garota coloca os dedos nos lábios do herói.

- Não se preocupe eu não mordo – sussurra nos ouvidos dele o fazendo arrepiar. Ellen desliza os lábios no pescoço do rapaz – a menos que eu decida.

Mysterion esperava tudo, mas não uma mordida no seu pescoço acompanhado de um forte (e delicioso) chupão. O herói morde os próprios lábios com força para não deixar um gemido sair de sua boca. Ainda no chupão no pescoço Ellen desvia as suas unhas nas costas de Mysterion literalmente o levando a loucura.

Era demais para ele. Já queria possuir Ellen nos seus braços. Ia fazer isso. E até tentou. Quando tentou Ellen colocando novamente a lamina no seu pescoço.

- Ainda não – sorri perversamente – ainda não chegou a hora de 'tirar a toalha' – disse imitando o tom do herói – foi um encontro agradável. Na próxima vez me convide pra sair com mais criatividade – disse depositando um beijo na bochecha do loiro que perigosamente perto dos lábios – até mais Kenny – disse se afastando e guardando a lamina.

Mysterion tem um choque em saber que sua identidade foi descoberta.

- Ei Ellen. Como sabe que era eu? – disse Kenny confuso.

- Toda mulher gosta de um mistério porque adora revelar-los – disse em uma forma sapeca – até outro dia Kenny – Ellen entra na sua casa.

Kenny fica pasmo como Ellen o descobriu, mas não deixa de ficar bem... apaixonado. Realmente Ellen Langley é uma mulher inesquecível e perigosa. Inesquecível pela combinação de beleza e personalidade e perigosa porque ela é capaz de roubar seu coração se já não o fez isso.

Se Ellen já mostrou uma previa de como seria... os momentos de namoros. Imagine... no momento mais de intimidade.

Kenny pega o seu capuz e usa um acessório para prender sua roupa. Estaria feliz e voltaria pra casa, mas tem outra missão em mente. Saber o paradeiro de Eric Cartman. E o local melhor para começar é no hospital onde tem os prontuários do rapaz.

Mysterion se distancia uma quatro quadras de distância até parar subitamente e dizer:

- Quem esteja me seguindo é melhor aparecer agora – disse Mysterion em uma voz intimidadora, mas parece que não suficiente já que o misterioso perseguidor rir.

- Está muito grandinho para brincar de herói – disse uma voz igualmente intimidante.

- E você de espião. Apareça para que eu te veja.

- Cuidado seus desejos podem realizar.

No meio da escuridão aparece alguém fantasiado de super-herói. Essa pessoa é maior que Kenny e do tamanho de Stan. Da pra ver que o ser é bem musculoso, mas isso não que mais assusta Mysterion, mas sim a fantasia do ser.

Sua mascara tampa todo rosto que é um misto da mascara ninja com característica de uma cabeça animal bastante familiar. Sua roupa totalmente cinza exceto um branco no peitoral com a letra "C" estampado no peito. Um cinto de utilidades semelhante a do Kenny, mas dourado. Botas pretas, armaduras que cobrem a perna, os braços e os ombros. Uma longa capa vermelha. Garras de metal nos dedos.

Sem duvida as mudanças do uniforme é bem nítida, mas ainda é bastante reconhecível. Ele é o Guaxinim.

- Não pode ser – Mysterion diz pra si mesmo.

* * *

**Oito anos atrás – em algum lugar**

Fazia meses que tinha saído de South Park. Fazia tempos que tinha abandonado a todos. Queria fugir dos meus problemas. Queria fugir de todos. Queria fugir dessa vida. Mas onde que quer eu vá... não existe escapatória. Sou Eric Cartman faz meses que encontro no meu próprio mundo tentando ao máximo esquecer meus problemas. Esquecer de minhas dores. Esquecer de minhas existências.

Por que a vida não é fácil pra mim?

Por que eu não posso ser... normal?

Não basta de eu ser gordo?

Será que minha natureza sempre vai conspirar contra mim?

Há muito tempo aceitei a idéia de não ter pai.

Há muito tempo aceitei o fato de não ser nada atraente para as garotas. Não me esqueço do dia quando fingir está com uma doença na mente e quando sem querer revelei que tinha desejos para Patty Nelson quando fingir ter Síndrome de Tourette a sua cara de nojo só de escutar que a queria beijar-la...

Há muito tempo aceitei que não tenho... amigos. Sei que ando muito com Stan, Kenny, Butters e até Kyle, mas apenas eles me suportam. Duvido muito se eu tratasse melhor eu seria... retribuído. Prefiro melhor machucar as outras pessoas do que ser machucado. Claro que estava tentado a mudar, mas o conhecimento da minha atual deformidade estragaria tudo.

Sei que eles vieram me visitar quando estava em depressão, mas se eles... souberem da minha real situação... eles ainda queria ser meus amigos?

Imagino que não. Não importa para onde eu vá não terei escapatória.

Por fim eu tomei uma decisão: não quero mais viver.

Eu distante de toda civilização e com uma pistola decidido a cometer suicido. Por fim adotei o caminho dos covardes. Meu único arrependimento é de não ter sido um bom filho para Liane, minha mãe.

Já imagino que minha alma vai para o inferno. Não fui uma pessoa boa nesse mundo. E mesmo que fosse sei que a Bíblia fala que a pessoa que comete suicídio já vai para o inferno. Para mim não me importo. Já conheci o Satan e sei que ele é bem longe daquele ser que o mundo imagina. Talvez a minha motivação quando morrer vai ser conquistar o inferno.

Enfim aperto gatilho... tudo já fica escuro. Enfim seria o fim da minha existência na terra. Não mais encararia as pessoas que já conheci. Levaria para o tumulo meu... pior segredo. Mas o destino gosta de fuder com minha vida.

Abro os olhos e vejo que me encontro deitado na minha cama.

- QUE DROGA – grito de raiva.

Sei que dei fim a minha vida, mas ainda estou vivo, por mais contraditório que possa ser. Talvez a única vantagem que minha memória esta mais viva na minha cabeça e consigo me lembrar da morte de Kenny, ou melhor, de todas as mortes.

Eu acreditei quando Kenny me contou que era imortal. Que quando morria ele aparecia, na maioria das vezes, deitado na sua própria cama e ninguém lembrava de suas mortes. Descobrir duas coisas: que é verdade e que também sou imortal.

Só queria saber o porquê. Até que minha própria mente me responde lembrando que em uma ocasião que Kenny morreu nas mãos de uma Succubus. Tinha pegado a cabeça dele e levado ao oftalmologista para fazer o transplante de córneas. Claro que no dia seguinte não me lembrei que tinha feito isso já que Kenny estava vivo, mas os olhos deles já estavam em mim.

Enfim, literalmente o destino 'fudeu com o meu cú'. Enfim ignorar os problemas não vai adiantar de nada. Me isolar como depressivo também não. E até me matar também menos. Então só me resta uma opção: ser melhor de todos.

O velho Eric Cartman morreu, bem vindo o novo Eric Cartman.

CONTINUA

Esse capitulo meu deu trabalho. Tipo fazer Kyle ter a iniciativa de chegar em alguém foi um grande desafio para escrever. Afinal até onde eu sei ele apenas chegou em Rebecca na série e depois disso não revelou nenhum interesse em namoro. A intenção era usar uma abordagem meio que tímida e segura.

Já do Kenny tive inspiração pela fic 'Angel of Shadow' de Nyan Cassey (para não dizer que copiei a idéia hahahahhahahahahha).

Enfim no sempre no final coloquei uma parte que mostra o passado dos personagens em primeira pessoa. Essa foi a minha primeira vez que trabalhei usando Eric Cartman. O objetivo dessas parte é a justificação de suas mudanças no presente.

Jessica Belmont não é uma personagem original, mas era apareceu no é uma das atendentes em Raisins (aquela lanchonete de garotas atendentes), sendo mais especifico é aquela de cabelos pretos que chegou a conversar com os pais de Butters. Como não tinham revelado o nome dela então tive que criar.

Para quem não se sabem (ou não se lembram) quem foi o Guaxinim, ele foi o ago ego (se não me engano na escrita) de Cartman.

Enfim quero agradecer a todos que estão lendo a fic. Para vocês, muito obrigado.

Espero que gostem desse capitulo.


	5. Quaxinim Vs Mysterion

- Eric? – diz Mysterion meio hesitante.

- Eric Cartman não existe mais – disse Guaxinim com uma voz que o loiro não consegue reconhecer.

- Não existe ou não querem que o encontrem? – diz com rancor.

- Por que quer saber dele? – pergunta com uma voz de desafio

- Porque ele é o meu "Melhor Amigo pra Sempre" – fala com determinação.

- Se por acaso o mesmo não quisesse ser encontrado?

- Se fosse verdade você não apareceria na minha frente.

- Pensa que eu sou Cartman?

- Talvez sim ou talvez não. Mas esse mistério será resolvido por mim.

- Não se envolva nisso ou pode se arrepender.

- Não ligo para os riscos. Vai tentar me impedir?

- Não tentarei. Conseguirei – disse jogando a capa no lado direito. Pode reparar que Guaxinim não tem mais a calda em sua fantasia.

Mysterion apenas caminha em direção de Guaxinim até ficar frente a frente. Os dois encaram pelo breve momento, ambos estudando um a outro. Ninguém nas ruas de South Park e nas casas os moradores das casas próximas estão dormindo. Somente a paisagem é testemunha do grande confronto de heróis que está para acontecer.

O maior da um soco que rapidamente o menor esquiva e contra-ataca com um chute focado na cabeça, mas é defendido usando a armadura do braço. Assim começa a luta dos grandes heróis onde os resultados são inevitáveis.

Os dois começam se mover rápido em um ritmo frenético de ataque e defesa. A vantagem de Mysterion é sua agilidade e capacidade de esquiva, tanto que muitos poucos golpes o acertam. A vantagem de Guaxinim é seu tamanho e força sendo que está conseguindo defender com os braços e pernas boa parte dos seus ataques seus ataques e aqueles que recebe não está causando dano como seu agressor desejaria.

Mysterion tenta um chute no rosto de Guaxinim, mas seu adversário consegue pegar ele e o ergue acima de sua cabeça.

- Tem que fazer mais do que isso se quiser me derrotar – disse o maior arremessando Kenny que cai de costas uns 2 metros de distancia em relação ao agressor.

Mysterion se levanta um pouco lento por causa da dor da queda.

- Você é bom – disse batendo na própria roupa para tirar o pó e a neve.

- Vejo que criou resistência com passar dos anos – disse Guaxinim – vejo que já da para um homezinho – disse em um tom de sátira.

- Seja lá quem for, essa fantasia modificada do Guaxinim te deixa metade gay – disse com o mesmo tom de sátira.

- Metade Gay?

- Isso. Tipo o nariz é de homem, mas a boca é de um chupador. A barriga de macho, mas a bunda é de um queimador de rosca.

- Fala muito para alguém que está morto.

- A morte pra mim não me impressiona muito, mas não serei eu que estarei morto – subitamente corre em direção do hidrante próximo e usa como apoio para pular e pegar um bom impulso e altura em direção do oponente para um golpe aéreo.

Guaxinim só espera para chutar o menor já que pelos seus cálculos a distancia do seu chute vai impedir qualquer ataque físico do menor. Só que Mysterion é bem mais astuto que seu adversário pensa. Com movimentos rápidos o loiro tira a sua capa e joga no alvo assim cobrindo boa parte do mesmo.

Por essa não esperava. Guaxinim está bem vulnerável.

* * *

Kyle encontrasse dormindo em sua cama. Está dormindo usando uma camisa verde e cueca branca. Já está em um sono profundo e o que não percebeu que a janela de seu quarto estava sendo aberta e uma misteriosa figura entra.

Logo os olhos do intruso focam o judeu que está dormindo e descoberto. Não deixa de reparar justamente da cintura para baixo, mais precisamente no pacote nos meio das pernas do rapaz.

Da um sorriso malicioso e aproxima com passos lentos no rapaz. Seus dedos deslizam no rosto do rapaz, sendo que não demora em alisar o rosto do rapaz. O que o misterioso ser que não sabe que Kyle tem o sono leve. Abre os olhos e se espanta com alguém alisando o seu rosto. Sua ação era gritar, mas a invasora foi mais rápido em colocar a mão na boca de Kyle.

- Não se preocupe eu não vou te machucar. Só quero conversar com você, tudo bem?

O judeu olha o misterioso ser que invadiu o seu quarto. É uma garota mais ou menos na sua idade com curvas modestas (nem muito, mas nem pouco) parecendo o físico da Wendy. Sua altura é um pouco menor do que seu amigo Kenny e olhos azuis.

Mas o que tem mais de assustador dessa misteriosa garota é que sua roupa está parecendo uma versão da antiga fantasia se Mysterion versão feminina tendo algumas diferencias. Em fez do capuz está uma mascara ninja do mesmo pano do capuz de Mysterion, a roupa é bem mais justa e em vez do 'M' estampado está o 'P' e a capa só vai até altura das costas.

Para saber mais da misteriosa ser Kyle confirma com sua cabeça. Fazendo a heroína soltar a boca do rapaz.

- Que bom – diz a moça.

- Quem é você?

- Eu sou uma admiradora sua que finalmente conseguiu coragem pra te ver.

- E precisa invadir meu quarto vestida de uma fantasia?

- Ainda sou meia que tímida, portanto uso uma fantasia semelhante ao meu herói favorito o Mysterion, mas você pode me chamar de Puzzle.

- Ok... Puzzle, mas por que teve que invadir o meu quarto?

- Você não espera que vou na escola fantasiado assim? E ainda temos a oportunidade de ficar mais íntimos sozinhos – disse subindo na cama.

- C-como assim? – Kyle fica vermelho.

- Sabe conversar, conhecer um ao outro e entre outras coisas a mais – disse em um tom de sapeca – sempre te achei muito bonito. Não entendo como um gatinho como você não namora ninguém.

- B-bem... eu... nunca achei... uma pessoa certa...

- Isso é bom. Posso ser essa pessoa certa, que bom – fica bastante animada.

- Mas tenho... alguém que...tou meio afim... de alguém...

- Já ficou com ela? – se senta na cama ficando de frente do rapaz.

- Não. Sou meio tímido – disse se levantando e ficando sentado.

- A timidez que precisa ser superado. Eu superei a minha.

- Acho que não tenho essa coragem de invadir o quarto mesmo fantasiado.

- Não precisa. Basta usar seu jeito fofo de ser.

Kyle cora.

- Entretanto cinto um pouco de inveja que essa garota está chamando sua atenção, mas prometo não ser ciumenta. Quero ser sua amiga de primeiro de tudo antes de roubá-lo pra mim.

- Obrigado Puzzle.

- Apenas deixe a sua janela aberta durante a noite para facilitar minhas visitas. E também tente... vestir mais roupas... afinal sou uma adolescente com hormônios e posso não resistir na próxima – disse em um tom de malicia.

Kyle cora.

- Enfim adoraria ficar, mas prometi a Mysterion que hoje faria a rota com ele. Até mais Kyle – Puzzle rapidamente avança no Kyle e da um selinho rápido em seus lábios.

O judeu fica em choque.

- Foi um prazer conversar contigo – Puzzle sai do quarto pela janela.

O rapaz precisou de uns quinze minutos para processar o que acabou de acontecer em seu quarto. Uma garota fantasiada invadiu seu quarto, conversou com ele e deu um selinho nos seus lábios e gostou? Pior que Kyle não imagina quem a garota seja. Afinal suas características estão bem longe de alguém que ele conhece.

Ainda essa agora. Quando finalmente está gostando de alguém aparece uma garota que nunca viu na vida e se declara para ele? Tem coisas que não fazem sentido algum.

* * *

Rapidamente Mysterion ataca com uma seqüência de socos focado na barriga da vitima. Por fim da um chute que derruba. Guaxinim demora um pouco para se levantar, mas primeiro ele rasga a capa que está o cobrindo com suas garras.

- Poxa. Essa era minha capa favorita.

- Não estou nem aí – com a mão no estomago já que agora sentiu os múltiplos golpes – quer pegar pesado? Está bem! Vamos jogar pesado – disse ficando em uma posição de combate que está claro que vai usar as garras.

Mysterion se prepara para as investigas violentas. A luta seria mais sangrenta a parte daquele momento, mas algo interrompe.

- É melhor se render. Ninguém ataca o Mysterion sem passar por mim primeiro – disse uma voz feminina.

Guaxinim vira para a fonte da voz e ver uma garota que nunca viu na vida. Ela é Puzzle, parceira de Mysterion. Ela está com uma arma apontado para o Guaxinim, um rifle para ser preciso. Claro que o herói repara que não é um rifle de verdade, mas sim "R4P4 T68 Basher Marker" – arma para paintball. Claro que essa arma não é letal, mas os tiros podem doer muito.

- Não esperava que você tivesse uma parceira – dirige as palavras para o Mysterion – mas aviso o seguinte: deixe a família Cartman fora de suas investigações. Eles já sofreram demais. Até a próxima – disse jogando um objeto que cria uma grande onde de fumaça. Tanto Mysterion como Puzzle não conseguem ver a fuga de Guaxinim.

- Aquele cara escapou – disse Kenny com a mão na nuca.

- Te salvei Mysterion.

O herói se aproxima da heroína e puxa a mascara assim revelando uma garota de cabelos castanhos claro que é bem conhecida pelo mesmo.

- Ta bom. Karen. Agora chega você não devia estar aqui. É perigoso pra você.

- Não me venha com essa – disse Karen com cara emburrada –você se veste de herói só para cantar a garota novata peituda.

- Como sabe... olha o respeito! Sou seu irmão – disse ficando vermelho.

- Um irmão muito pervertido para o meu gosto.

- Karen – cora mais ainda.

- E alias mamãe e o pai Jimbo saíram nessa noite e falaram para você ficar comigo. Ou seja, queria ou não você tem que me engolir.

Kenny melhorou de vida quando sua família ganhou na loteria, mas antes disso eles tiveram que passar por alguns apertos antes disso e a principal deles foi à morte de Stuart McCormick.

Não era segredo que o pai de Kenny era um alcoólatra tanto que gastava o dinheiro todo para saciar os seus vícios. Era um homem trabalhador, mas um péssimo pai de família. Sua esposa, Carol, tentava de tudo para seu marido sair dos vícios dos primeiros anos de casamento, mas o stress de sustentar com pouco dinheiro e criar os três filhos a fez meio que desistir de sua recuperação, mas ainda manteve o casamento.

Então certa noite quando Stuart estava bêbado e andando foi atropelado, mas diferente do filho ele não retornou a vida. No dia o funeral, a cidade de South Park estava enterrando duas pessoas: o pai de Kenny e Ned, que morreu de câncer na garganta. Foi nesse momento que Carol encontrou Jimbo, seu antigo namorado, que estava muito triste com a morte do seu amigo e companheiro de guerra.

Da dor nasceu a amizade. Da amizade nasceu o amor. Não tardou para muito para Jimbo e Carol se casarem. O veterano de guerra se mostrou mais responsável cuidado de sua esposa e dos filhos dela. Foi a parte daquele momento que Kenny e seus irmãos tiveram algo que nunca tiveram com Stuart: a atenção e o amor de um pai.

Jimbo sempre tinha o costume de jogar na loteria e foi uma dessas jogadas que finalmente a sorte bateu na família. A família abriu uma loja de armas de fogo. E estão bem até hoje.

- E o Kevin?

- Está na casa de sua namorada. Você devia parar de se galinha e conseguir uma namorada fixa.

- Logo eu conseguirei. Achei uma garota certa pra mim.

- Ou seja, achou uma garota peituda.

- Karen! – Kenny se sanga que faz Karen ri dele.

- E alias mocinha, o que faz sozinha no meio da rua? Alias se quisesse logo ter ficado comigo era só ter ligado no meu celular.

- Se-gre-do – disse Karen balando o dedo.

- Enfim acho que não posso me meter nos seus assuntos. Enfim para casa.

- Sim.

Os dois irmãos retornam para casa de mãos dadas.

* * *

**Sete anos atrás – South Park**

Há muito tempo desconfio das atitudes de meus pais. Há muito tempo que eles deixaram de serem meus heróis. Sempre autoritários querendo impor a moralidade e a disciplina sendo que eles mesmos são uns maus exemplos. Meu nome é Leopold Stotch mais conhecido como Butters.

Como estava dizendo há muito tempo desconfiava dos meus pais. Ainda estava vivo quando descobrir que meu pai tinha casos com homens desconhecidos e que minha mãe quase me matou. Só que eles admitiram que iriam mudar perante a todos. Eu mesmo acreditei neles.

Mas o tempo passava e nada mudou na minha vida. Meus pais continuaram autoritários e meus colegas continuaram a me desprezar. Foi daí que nasceu o Professor Caos, meu alter ego que conspira com todos para descontar todos meus sentimentos guardados.

Tinha dois amigos apenas: Dougie que era cúmplice para meus planos como Professor Caos e Cartman. Incrível que esse ultimo posso chamar de amigo já que ele foi sempre que mais aprontou comigo. Mas dês do dia que passei aquele vídeo que tinha filmado ele... em sua situação humilhante em vez de Eric dá o troco ele passou a me respeitar. Quando perguntei o porque desse respeito ele respondeu:

"Você é muito bobo, mas consegue ser legal se tentar".

É a regra não escrita da cidade: se você aprontar com alguém você tem o respeito das pessoas. Foi daí que a gente passou a ter mais contato. Só que infelizmente ele entrou em depressão e se mudou de South Park.

Mas retornando sobre os meus pais. Estava desconfiado deles a bastante tempo (eu sei que estou repetindo isso, mas estou indignado nesses últimos dias). Passei a espionar meus pais e descobrir duas coisas que me chocaram: primeiro que meu pai ainda tem aquela vida de bissexual e depois descobrir que minha mãe está fazendo a mesma coisa (tendo relações extra-conjugais com pessoas de mesmo sexo).

Aquilo me deixou puto. Estava dominado pelo ódio. Nem reparei que minhas pernas me levaram Raisins e que esbarrei sem querer em uma das atendentes, uma de cabelos curto e preto. Mesmo com raiva fui gentil em ajudá-la levantar, mas o segurança pensou que estava aproveitando dela. Foi quando ele me empurrou.

Aquilo foi uma gota d' água. Nunca tinha brigado na vida, mas aquele foi a primeira vez. E justamente com um brutamonte. Sei que mais apanhei do que bati, mas lutei até as minhas ultimas forças.

No hospital, meus pais me visitaram e deram um sermão que duraram horas prometendo que ficaria de castigo, mas diferente como sempre eu abrir o verbo revelando que sabiam de seus 'segredos'. Eu disse que iria respeitá-los, mas aceitar uma disciplina que nem eles mesmo seguem inaceitável.

Para minha surpresa meus pais me entenderam. Eles prometeram que não iriam mais impor uma disciplina rígida, mas tinha que pagar um castigo.

"_Já que gosta tanto de brigar você brigará. Vamos te colocar em uma escola de artes marciais e você terá que ser o melhor aluno. Só assim que vamos pegar leve na sua educação. E nem pense brigar na rua, entendeu?"_ foram as palavras dos meus pais.

Após a visita dos meus pais tive uma que não esperava: da atendente de Raisins, a que tinha esbarrado. Ela se chama Jessica e dês daquele dia estamos juntos até hoje.

CONTINUA

Mais um capitulo terminado. Bem finalmente conseguir colocar uma cena de luta (gosto de escrevê-las). Sei que não respondi nenhum mistério, mas faz parte para prolongar a fic.

Também a parti de agora vou colocar as possíveis garotas que podem com Kenny ou Kyle e é claro que comecei com o judeu hehehehehehhehe

Sei que estão perguntando: Karen, justamente Karen... mas aqui está explicação: em uma fic Karen estava 'no lado rosa da força', então simplesmente resgatei para os times heteros e coloquei algumas características do Kenny, espero que gostem. Claro que não estou condenando ou criticando a autora que fez isso, mas estou aqui para apontar que Karen pode ser bem... interessante de se trabalhar hehehehehehehehehe

Enfim escrevi uma fic chamada Vampirismo, ela é tem um capitulo e é hentai. O casal é meio que improvável e só existe em um universo alternativo. Lêem eu recomendo.

Até o próximo capitulo!


	6. Anjo da Guarda

- Ola para aquela dali? – disse a loira com um tom de desprezo e veneno na voz – ela pensa que é melhor que todos.

- Bebe, não está pegando pesado, não? – disse Wendy desaprovando sua amiga.

Em um dos intervalos, mais precisamente a hora do almoço, Wendy e Bebe estava conversando junto com Red, Hendi e mais outras garotas. Até que Ellen Cartman (teve seu sobrenome mudado umas duas semanas depois de sua chegada) passa acompanhada com seu grupo de amigas: Patty Nelson, Henrietta, mais uma ruiva e uma loira. A passagem da garota passaria despercebido, mas Bebe começa a falar mal novamente da garota.

- Fala sério Wendy. Quem é você para falar de mim? Não foi você que mesmo já bateu de frente com aquelazinha? – bufando.

- Mas pelo menos eu conversei antes disso e descobrir que ela é legal.

Wendy sabe que sua amiga não está sendo a mesma com o passar dos anos. Quando era criança era uma menina inteligente que se recusava ser uma pessoa superficial, mas parece que nos dias atuais a loira se rendeu ao superficialismo. Até culparia o par farto de seios, mas sua recente amiga, mas muitas garotas que também ficaram com seios fartos não ficaram como Bebe.

- Não sei como ela te iludiu, mas todos os homens baba pela aquela piranha órfã. Quem alias foi adotada ainda por uma prostituta – algumas das garotas meio que se assustam pela frieza que a loira ofendeu a família Cartman.

- Não sei o porquê dessa implicância com Ellen e com a senhora Cartman. Foi nobre que Liane ter adotado Ellen. E alias também os homens a temem já que bateu no campeão de luta livre do colégio.

- Exceto Kyle e Kenny.

- Então é isso.

- O que?

- Você está com ciúmes. Sabe que Kenny te deu um fora e não se conformou com isso.

- Não é verdade – ficando brava.

- Não? Então me diz quem espanta todas as namoradas que ele fica?

- Ele que espata sozinho já que é um galinha – cruza os braços.

- Mas estaria com uma até hoje se você não tivesse feito a cabeça delas.

- Wendy! Pensei que era a minha amiga.

- Sou sua amiga, mas você está sendo muita injusta com a Ellen. Só porque Kenny mostrou interesse por ela você já que queimar o filme dela.

- Sabe Wendy não sei porque você defende tanto. Me lembro que na terceira série você disse que estava sentindo uma atração pelo Eric Cartman quando estava fazendo trabalho com ele. Eu, como uma boa amiga, disse que era só uma tensão sexual acumulada. Será que quando você o beijou na frente de todos não criou uma tara para a família Cartman? E você quer chupar a buceta da novata?

- Quer saber, Bebe. Voce ta chata que só – disse se levantando – pra mim chega esse ciuminho todo. Vai chupar um canavial de rolas. Você está precisando. Sou mais eu – Wendy ainda deu a língua para Bebe.

No grupo as opiniões se dividiram. Umas apoiaram Bebe e outras apoiaram Wendy, mas só Heidi que saiu do lugar e foi atrás da Wendy. Ambas se ajuntaram no grupo de Ellen e é bem provável que as duas começa a andar com o novo grupo de amigas.

- Você tem toda razão Bebe – disse Red se aproximando da amiga – aquela novata se acha toda, mas não passa de uma puta.

- Obrigada por me entender Red.

- Eu até apoio alguma ação que tire a onda dessa tal Cartman.

- Que bom. Eu até tenho um plano.

- Me conta – disse Red ficando bastante empolgada.

- Vou contar os detalhes no fim da aula. Se tudo der certo Ellen Cartman não pisará mais nesse colégio – disse com um brilho nos olhos e uma voz de perversão que assusta a outras garotas.

* * *

Na academia de South Park Ellen e Butters andam treinando juntos, já que ambos praticam a mesma arte marcial, batendo em um saco de areia.

- Então Ellen, como anda seus planos? – pergunta Butters enquanto segura o saco de areia para a garota bater.

- Melhor do que eu esperava – fala enquanto distribui chutes e socos no alvo – me tornei bastante popular aqui em South Park e ainda formei um grupo de amigas – da um sorriso de satisfação.

- Seduzir Kyle e Kenny esta nos seus planos?

- Eu nunca tive intenção disso. Meus planos apenas é focado na superação.

- Superação?

- Superar meu passado e meus traumas. Ter sucesso aonde Eric não teve.

- Sabe que não pode agradar a todos. Nem Jesus Cristo consegue fazer isso, mesmo com seu programa de televisão.

- Mas posso fazer que eu não seja odiado por todos – para de bater no saco e recupera o fôlego – sua vez.

Os dois trocam de posição.

- Eric nunca foi odiado por todos mesmo quando morava aqui. Assim como você não seria se tivesse aqui no passado – começa a bater no saco.

- Duvido muito.

- Eu sou seu amigo.

- Fico grata por isso.

- Se eu não estivesse com Jessica provavelmente te pegaria.

- Tu nem pega nem gripe.

- Você não falava isso quando...

- Butters, se me lembrar disso eu juro que substituo o saco de areia pelo seu saco.

-Ta bem – fica com um pouco de medo e muda sua frase - Eu tentaria. Assim como Kyle e Kenny estão fazendo.

- De novo esses nomes.

- Fala a verdade. Você está caidinha pelo cotejo dos dois.

- Caidinha não. Talvez impressionada. Kyle é tímido, mas consegue ser um bom amigo e compreensivo, sem contar em uma vez a outra aparece com algumas surpresas. Apenas de ser judeu é bem bonitinho.

- Interessante.

- Kenny tem aquele ar de misterioso e ousado. Ele me trata como uma princesa e sempre tem uma resposta para tudo. Seguro de si e bonito.

- E qual dos dois você mais gosta?

- Não vou te contar – Ellen mostra língua em uma maneira sapeca – ainda mais não importa já que não vou me alimentar esperanças para ter um romance. Qualquer um dos dois sentiria nojo se souber do meu passado – disse de uma forma melancólica.

- Ellen...

- Por hoje chega – interrompe Butters – estou cansada de tanto treinar por hoje – solta o soca de areia – foi bom treinamento Butters.

- Igualmente.

- Vou tomar um banho e voltar pra casa.

- Eu ficarei mais um pouquinho treinando. Depois tenho um encontro com o meu grupo para discutir a entrada de novos membros.

- Então até outro dia Butters – Ellen abraça o loiro.

- Tchau Ellen.

O líder dos lobisomens continua seu treinamento socando e chutando o saco de areia concentrado ou pelo menos tentando já que está preocupado com sua amiga.

"Ellen! Você me ajudou a mudar e superar minhas limitações. Eu vou fazer de tudo para retribuir tudo que você fez por mim. Espero que aqui em South Park seja amada. Espero que Kyle e Kenny, um deles seja aquele que te ganhará e te falar feliz. Se um dos dois brincar com seus sentimentos eu juro que falei o infeliz 'comer de canudinho'" Butters chuta o saco de areia com tanta força que o rasga assim assustando todos que estavam em sua volta.

A garota foi no vestiário feminino e observou o ambiente. Colocou sua garrafa d' água na porta de um dos chuveiros, entrou, tirou a roupa e começou a tomar banho. Uns dez minutos terminou de banhar, vestiu sua roupa cotidiana (aquela roupa que apareceu no primeiro dia de aula), bebe um pouco a sua água e começa a se dirigi para a saída da academia.

Seu corpo começa a ficar pesado e sente um cansaço súbito. Será que desta vez puxou pesado os seus treinos? Talvez sim. Então apressa os passos para sua casa para descansar logo.

Para sua infelicidade alguns garotos estão a perseguindo. Mais precisamente o mesmo valentão que ela bateu junto com sua turma. Logo o campeão de luta livre fica no lado da Ellen.

- Oi gata. Tudo bem? – disse em um tom sedutor.

- Tudo péssimo – disse Ellen com um humor não agradável.

- Hoje estou de bom humor e até perdôo você por ter me atacado.

- Se não sair da minha frente vai apanhar de novo – disse em um tom de ameaça.

- Então tente – disse com confiança.

Ellen se vira ao rapaz e ataca com um soco, porem o valentão esquiva com facilidade. Tenta atacar de novo, mas a vitima esquiva de todos. Quando ele ficou mais rápido?

Se um observador estivesse presenciando a cena. Pode reparar que Ellen está mais lenta e que seus braços parecem estarem pesados. Cada soco que a mulher dá parece ter ficado mais lento. Até a própria Ellen se sente mais sonolenta.

- Que foi gata. Parece que está com sono – diz o rapaz.

Ellen nada fala e tenta se armar para aplicar um golpe. Contudo pouco a pouco está perdendo suas forças ao ponto que manter de pé estava sendo um sacrifício. Ela não repara quando dois amigos do rapaz ficam nos seu lado. Apenas sente que os dois estão segurando o seu braço e mantendo de pé. A ultima coisa que ver é o sozinho perverso e maligno do lutador de luta livre. Enfim Ellen perde a consciência.

Discretamente os dois rapazes seguram o corpo da fêmea para não levantar suspeita dos civis que estão na rua. Parece que a garota está de braços dados com dois rapazes que estão em um grupo de oito pessoas. Tranquilamente todos se dirigem em um beco levando Ellen.

Quando o grupo repara que o beco é de difícil visualização e deserto, os elementos encostam o corpo da adormecida.

- O plano saiu melhor do que esperado – disse um dos rapazes.

- Concordo – disse o líder do grupo – a garota que nos ajudou foi bastante discreta colocar 'Boa noite cinderela' na água da puta – ri com satisfação – finalmente vou ter minha vingança.

- Lembrem-se que precisamos tirar foto de tudo – disse um terceiro.

- Pra mim está de boa, só não fotografe os nossos rostos – disse o valentão que é o líder da equipe – trouxe a tesoura? – se dirige a palavra para o quarto.

- Ta aqui – passa tesoura para o líder.

- Essa puta vai me pagar por ter me humilhado – disse tirando o sobretudo da moça. Com a tesoura corta a camisa, calça e sutiã. Deixando a garota só de calcinha – essa puta tem um belos seios – fica fascinado pelos seios da garota inconsciente que são bem fartos e os bicos médios e rosados.

- Vai logo. A gente quer se divertir também – disse um quinto.

- Serei breve!

Ellen está totalmente inconsciente e totalmente vulnerável nas mãos dos criminosos. Ela não desconfiava que no vestuário alguém estava no chuveiro ao lado apenas esperando a garota chegar. Quando a mais nova Cartman estava tomando banho uma garota de cabelos vermelhos sai do seu esconderijo e coloca 'Boa noite Cinderela' na água da lutadora de Muay Tai.

Um estupro está preste para acontecer. Nada os impediriam.

Quando o valentão estava preste a rasgar a calcinha vermelha de Ellen um objeto cilindro verde acerta violentamente a cabeça do estuprador que o já inconscientemente.

Os outros setes rapazes olharam o rapaz caído e se ficaram em posição de luta e olha para todos os lados. Os dois que estavam segurando Ellen a deixam no chão e se arma com os punhos. A única coisa que encontram é o seu líder caído no chão ao lado de um tipo de pedaço de um cabo verde.

- Oitos homens querendo se aproveitar de uma mulher inconsciente é o cumulo de uma covardia – disse uma misteriosa voz dentro da parte mais escura do beco.

- Aparece, seu covarde – disse um dos agressores.

- Vai desejar não ter pedido isso – disse o misterioso ser se revelando.

Um homem alto, pouco magro sai da escuridão do beco. Suas roupas parecem lembram de longe o Mysterion, mas com algumas diferenças. Em vez do capuz o ser tem um sobretudo roxo escuro que quase vai até altura do chão. Está usando uma mascara verde estilo zorro e um chapéu estilo Charlie Chaplin de cor roxa. Armado com um bastão verde. Em vez do 'M' estampado está o 'R'.

- Isso é um tipo de pegadinha – disse um dos agressores.

- Eu sou o anjo da guarda da princesa que vocês tentaram estuprar. Meu nome é Mister Riddler. Para vocês sou aquele que filmou toda ação de vocês – mostrando uma filmadora pequena que deixou todos apavorados – logos serão presos por tentativa de estupro.

- Ta muito confiante para alguém que está cercado e não tem para onde correr – disse alguém que está confiante – passa a câmera e você não se machucará muito – disse com um sorriso maligno da cara.

- Estejam convidados a tentarem – guarda a câmera do bolso.

Todos partiram para cima do herói que não teve nenhuma dificuldade em se defender e esquivar, porem seus ataques só machucam pouco os agressores, o suficiente para recuarem. Todos estão com cuidado em aproximar do herói já que o mesmo está armado. Claro que esse jogo não demora muito tempo até que pouco a pouco todos os bandidos se armam com objetos do beco como pedaços de paus, pedras, tampas de lata de lixo e entre outras coisas disponíveis. Mr. Riddler da alguns passos para trás.

Todos os setes sorriem confiantes.

- Então herói. Perdeu sua segurança agora? Quem vai o salva-lo? – disse um dos bandidos.

- Eu até que queria cuidá-los de você mesmo, mas estava ganhando tempo para seu demônio chegar – disse o herói confiante.

Todos os setes não entendem as palavras do Mr. Riddler. De repente sem aviso Mysterion aparece no beco e já começa atacá-los. Não houve entrada triunfal. Não houve discurso heróico. Não houve uma entrada discreta. Apenas chegou como um predador avançando nas presas.

Os setes tentaram se defenderem, mas Mysterion batia, esquivava e contra-atacava em um ritmo frenético. No rosto do herói é visível seu descontrole pela fúria cega que assusta até os anjos decadentes do demônio. Mesmo sem nenhuma arma Mysterion está batendo sem dor ou piedade.

Mr. Riddler apenas caminha tranquilamente da mulher seminua e a veste com seu sobretudo. Ele fica aliado ter reconhecido a possível candidata a namorada do seu irmão mais novo e ver que a mesma estava com problemas.

Kevin McCormick, um rapaz de 20 anos, terminou o ensino médio através do supletivo para iniciar seu sonho de ser um agente da CIA. Ficou dois anos fora de South Park, mas misteriosamente volta para a cidade com seu sonho realizado. Sua família nunca viu o trabalho sendo que ele mesmo alega que está em serviço. Até duvidariam se Kevin estava trabalhando realmente na CIA, mas o contra-cheque chega todo mês em sua conta. Sem contar é o que mais trabalha com intensidade na loja de armas do seu padrasto.

O rapaz estava indo na casa da sua namorada quando viu Ellen Cartman, a novata que seu irmão está caidinho. E logo descobriu qual foi a qualidade que a moça tem que chamou atenção do seu irmão mais novo: seios grandes.

Também reparou que anormalmente oito pessoas aproximam de forma suspeita. Seus instintos de agente já falam que alguma coisa está errada. Viu que até a moça atacou, mas do jeito que estava atacando parecia que estava brincando com o rapaz, mas logo via que a mesma estava perdendo a consciência.

Então segue o grupo que estava se dirigindo para um beco e liga para seu irmão mais novo informando do que vi. Depois ligou para policia.

Como um bom irmão apenas distraiu os bandidos para que Mysterion pudesse ter sua vingança.

Por fim filmou as ações dos bandidos, para ter uma prova visual do crime, enquanto trocava de roupa bastante rápido. Foi assim que Kevin, o Mr. Riddler conseguiu salvar Ellen.

- Mysterion já chega – repara que o grupo literalmente já está no chão e apanhando pelo herói – acabou.

- Ainda não – disse chutando a boca de alguém.

- A policia logo vai chegar.

- Dane-se a policia.

- Mysterion. Sua dama precisa mais de você do que esses marmanjos.

Kenny para de bater nos setes e se dirige o olhar para seu irmão mais velho que agora está segurando Ellen pelo colo.

- Ellen – disse indo em direção do outro herói e pegando a moça no colo – que esses infelizes fizeram com você?

- Apenas rasgaram suas roupas, mas cheguei a tempo para o pior não acontecer. Só que não sei quando sua namorada foi drogada.

- Precisamos levar para a casa dela.

- Não. A senhora Cartman pode ficar desesperada ao saber da sua sobrinha. Ele para a nossa casa.

- Nossa casa?

- Sim. Cuide dela, assim você vai ganhar alguns pontos para o coração da moça.

Mysterion fica vermelho.

De repente um carro militar fica na frente do beco. Logo o vidro se baixa revelando Puzzle no volante. O mais velho para o mais novo como se dissesse "Deixou a Karen dirigir?". O mais novo olha para o mais velho como se disse "Foda-se".

- Saia com ela daqui. Eu ficarei para cuidar dos infelizes – disse Kevin.

- Sim – rapidamente leva Ellen para dentro do carro.

Logo o carro sai do lugar e ao mesmo tempo a policia chega.

Mr. Riddler cruza os braços enquanto os policiais o interrogam e prende os oitos bandidos. Enquanto conversa com as autoridades o único pensamento vem em sua cabeça.

"Kenny você me deve muito". Claro que seria uma tarde perdida passando na delegacia testemunhando contra os agressores até que...

- Policiais deixem o herói comigo. Eu mesma me encarregarei de saber seu depoimento – disse uma voz bem conhecida para o herói. A voz de Megan Griffin, agente disfarçada da CIA como professora e sua namorada. Não foi coincidência que Kevin veio com a fantasia e a câmera. Parece que seus planos de ter uma tarde toda de sexo ainda estão de pé.

* * *

**Quatro anos atrás – South Park**

AAAAHHHH! – grito em desespero.

Meu Deus... oh pai das luzes... Jesus Cristo... o que eu vou fazer... estou desesperado.

O mundo está acabando. Até acontecendo uma epidemia de zumbis nas ruas. Os quatro cavaleiros do apocalipse estão marchando. As nações estão guerreando com bombas nucleares. Os alienígenas estão invadindo o planeta terra. A Nintendo não existe mais. A internet americana está como a brasileira. A fic "Sombras do Passado e a Luz do Futuro vai virar uma fanfic yaoi.

Todas essas noticias são perturbadoras se acontecessem. Tudo isso não se compara com a pior tragédia da raça da humanidade. Não tem café em todo Colorado.

É MUITA PRESSÃO!

Se vocês não sabem quem sou eu, meu nome Tweek Tweak. Muita gente pensa que tenho problemas em minha infância por causa do excesso de café. Porem é justamente café que me deixa bom.

Café de verdade e não o café insípido, cru e com gosto de esgoto do meu pai que me davam. Até fico normal quando tomo um bom café. Até visto da camisa de forma certa. Não fico paranóico.

Eu até me lembro do dia que tomei uma verdadeira xícara de café. Foi no dia que Cartman foi embora para felicidade do meu amigo Chang.

Isso é muita pressão.

O que eu vou fazer? Não existem alternativas.

Chá é para velhos. Suco não me satisfaz. Refrigerantes é doce demais. E cocaína é para gays. Sério, eu não sou gay. Usar drogas é muito gay. Tão gay como alguém imaginar que tivesse um caso com Chang.

Caminho nas ruas de South Park até eu sentir o aroma dos deuses. O cheiro de café. Meus instintos me levam para a fonte do aroma. E logo vejo uma garota vestida de preto com uma xícara de café nas mãos.

Ela é uma gótica ou uma vampira? Cara eu não sei a diferença. Se está tomando café deve ser gótica. Só sei que seu nome é Henrietta. Eu já conhecia de longe e sei que ela emagreceu muito com o passar dos anos. O engraçado que esse emagrecimento aconteceu quando parou de fumar (isso foi graças uma morte de um gótico que morreu de câncer na garganta).

Eu me aproximo dela que já repara a minha presença.

- O que você quer? – disse com sua voz fria e melódica.

- Café.

- Esse café foi um estoque que nós góticos compramos no outro estado. Só góticos de tomam.

- E o que eu faço para me tornar um gótico.

- Se veste como nós e escute as mesmas musicas.

Pela primeira vez sinto que é pouca pressão. Pra mim não importa de virar gótico, hippie, emo, sertanejo ou qualquer outro grupo. O que importa que vou tomar café.

A gótica continua tomando o seu café. Não deixo de reparar que um gole ela fica com pouco de café nos lábios. Ela lentamente passa a língua nos lábios solvendo todo o liquido que ficou na região aproveitando cada gota aquela maravilha bebida. Aquilo foi extremamente sex...

É muita pressão. É tortura. Não sei o que deu em mim, mas meu corpo já não respondia por mim. Não conseguir reparar quando me aproximei da gótica, segurei nos ombros nem escutei suas palavras e quando dei por mim eu a beijei, ou melhor, invadir sua boca com a minha.

Para mim o melhor gosto do mundo é de café, mas nunca achei que ficaria mais gostoso na boca de uma garota. Do começo sentir uma resistência em sua boca e suas mãos no meu peito tentando me empurrar, mas estava tão focado em sorver o gosto do café que isso não me impediu. Não demora muito para sentir que a resistência de sua boca diminui e que suas mãos já não estava me empurrando, mas sim me puxando.

Quando tempo fiquei beijando ela. Só sei quando me faltou fôlego em encerrei o beijo. Reparo que a gótica está em choque. Por um momento não sei se era bom ou ruim, mas...

"Uau" foram essas palavras baixas que escutei da boca dela. E assim que minha vida de gótico começou. Passei usar roupas pretas. Escutar poemas depressivos e rock. E o melhor de tudo posso agora toma café a vontade. De brinde ganhei uma namorada que gosta muito de café como eu.

CONTINUA

Enfim mais um capitulo terminado. Duas fics me inspiraram a investir do Kevin: Angel of Shadow e South Eater. Desta vez investir que o lado heróico é de família hahahahhahahahahahhahah

Também fiz um especial de Tweak mostrando como ele virou gótico e conseguiu sua namorada (ninguém comentou esse detalhe, mas achei importante mostrar como isso aconteceu).

Por fim tenho certeza que os casais são estão formados na fic. Muita gente já escolheu quem a Ellen vai ficar. Agora só investir de isso acontecer. Não percam o próximo episodio. Quero agradecer a todos que estão lendo essa fanfic. Claro que vou da prioridade em escrever o ultimo capitulo da minha fic "Quadrado Perigoso" dos Jovens Titans. Para quem quer conhecer mais do meu trabalho aqui está a listra de fics que já escrevi:

- Confusões ao Quadrado: foi a primeira fic que escrevi, é sobre Jovens Titans. O enredo conta a chegada de dois heróis vindo da outra dimensão que são a versão feminina de Mutano e a versão masculina da Ravena. Ela está parada atualmente já que fiquei um bom tempo sem ter um computador para escrevê-la;

- Quadrado Perigoso: é um quadrado amoroso entre Mutano, Ravena, Robin e Estelar. Só falta um capitulo para terminá-la;

- Verde e Roxo: fanfic dos jovens titans. Hentai entre Ravena e Mutano. Completa;

- My Precious: é uma fic que mostra uma distorção do espaço e tempo que alterou a vida dos jovens titans. Mutano não está entre os heróis, Terra está no lugar dele e apareceu um novo vilão. Cabe a Ravena descobrir o que causou a distorção e recuperar seu amor. Mesma situação de Confusões ao Quadrado;

- Vampirismo: fanfic de South Park hentai. Aborda em casal improvável (principalmente de uma personagem que foi inventada pelos garotos de South Park). Ela só tem um capitulo e está completa;

- Estrelas Solitárias: é uma fanfic do jogo Super Mário, tem apenas um capitulo e está completa. O casal principal é Luigi e Rosalina (princesa do jogo do Mário do Wii);

- Projeto Apocalipse: é uma fanfic original exclusiva do site anime spirit. Conta uma historia pós-apocalíptica sobre uma guerra de religiões. Foca muito os Iluminati. Ela está parada pelo fato de ter perdido contato com minha co-autora;

- Sombras de uma conspirações: é uma fic conjunta que é um crossover dos animes Love Hina e Negima junto com idéias originais. O foco é que dois mestres de clã de artes marciais foram seqüestrados e cabe os seus sucessores resgatá-los. Recomendo para quem gosta de luta. Ela está ativa (minha participação foi do quinto capitulo para frente, portanto se estranha que deu review para ela é porque na época eu era apenas um leitor dela);

- Loucuras em dois mundos: não é uma fanfic que orgulho dela. Sou um co-autor. Ela é sobre Naruto e minha participação foi ter criado um personagem original para série. Quando fiquei sem computador fiquei sem contato com a autora. Quando retornei ela meio que inventou coisas demais e estragou a fanfic. Se lerem não me culpem.

Essas são as minhas fanfics quem tiver curiosidade podem ler (exceto a ultima).

PS: se você é fã de yaoi e se ofendeu com a piada peço desculpa. Minha intenção é só para comédia.


	7. Meu héroi

"South Park Gun" a maior loja de armas de fogo em todo o Colorado. Um prédio de quatro andares sendo que um é a parte da loja principal para exposição das mais variáveis armas de fogo. O restante dos andares é a moradia da família. Jimbo e Carol estão em viagem a negocio numa exposição de armas de competição o que dará mais privacidade para os dois heróis.

Karen estaciona o carro para que Kenny carregue Ellen no colo para dentro da residência do quarto de hospede, que fica no quarto andar. Nenhum momento o loiro reclamou do peso do corpo da moça ou fraquejou. Após colocar Ellen deitada na cama Karen fala:

- E agora?

- Primeiro você pegue roupas da nossa mãe e traga aqui para vesti-la.

- E por que não as minhas roupas?

- Uma: porque você é baixinha e outra: você quase não tem peitos – diz com um sorriso malandro.

- Eles estão crescendo – Karen coloca os braços nos próprios seios.

- Mordida de mosquito não crescer mais minha cara irmã – disse com a mão do queixo.

- Até hoje nenhum homem reclamou – disse saindo do quarto.

- Como assim? – ativando o lado irmão ciumento.

- Não é a da sua conta – apresando o passo.

- Karen, vem cá. Que historia é essa?

- Isso que você ouviu – disse um sorriso vitorioso.

- Karen... por acaso... você não... é mais virgem...

- Credo. Deixa de ser pervertido. Só porque eu falei que nenhum homem reclamou que tou tendo relação sexual adoidado – vira e aponta para o seu irmão que encolhe – a sua pergunta: sou virgem – Kenny fica aliviado – ainda? – Kenny se desespera só de imaginar que sua irmãzinha fofinha está querendo ser uma mulher.

- Qual roupa da mamãe que a gente pega?

- De preferências as roupas que ela não tem muito costume de usar. Alias vou me trocar – disse Kenny indo para o seu quarto.

- Pra que?

- Quero ta apresentável quando Ellen acordar – disse sorrindo.

- E quem vai me ajudar a vesti-la?

- Eu ajudo, mas precisarei ficar de olhos fechados.

- Olhos fechados? Pra mim essa nova. Pensava que era um pervertido.

- Pervertido não. Apenas um grande apreciador da anatomia do corpo humano feminino. Ainda mais não acho legal se aproveitar de uma mulher inconsciente para vê-la nua.

- Nossa irmão. Vindo de você não esperava isso. Meu irmãozão está crescendo.

- Não chegou a hora de tirar a toalha.

- Hã ? – Karen não entende.

- Esquece. Agora chega de conversa e vamos vestir a 'bela adormecida'.

De minutos depois Kenny e Karen estavam no quarto de hospede, ambos vestidos suas roupas comuns. A roupa que Karen é uma calça preta justa, um casaco feminino vermelho, luvas pretas e uma tiara rosa.

- Pode começar Karen me chama quando tiver que erguer a Ellen.

- Sim – coloca as roupas de sua mãe no lado da nossa e pouco tira o sobretudo de seu irmão mais velho nela. Um sorriso travesso se forma em sua face. Sabe como brincar com seu irmão nesse momento.

- Eu sabia que você tinha se apaixonado por uma peituda – disse Karen quando deixou Ellen seminua.

- Apenas ela tem um tamanho maior que o padrão das garotas da minha idade – Kenny estava olhando o conteúdo da bolsa de Ellen, que junto com o sobretudo dela foi uma das duas coisas que ficou intacta. Apenas estava vendo se a moça estava carregando um celular se no caso a senhora Cartman ligando. Porem uma coisa o chama atenção que deixa ele... intrigado.

- Como não são grandes. Tem que ver isso. Será que são macios?... – Kenny se senta e não diz nada querendo não cair da brincadeira de sua irmã – são sim. Bicos são de tamanhos médios com uma coloração rosada. Eu me pergunto quantos homens tiveram o privilégio de vê-los – Karen continua falar. Kenny cruza as pernas... evitando um 'certo desconforto'.

- Como será a parte de baixo? Ah como eu suspeitava... é raspadinha.

- KAREN – disse Kenny nervoso se virando para sua irmã. Na sua imaginação, ela estava olhando, apalpando e descrevendo tudo para ele. Mas era uma brincadeira já que a mesma já tinha terminado sozinha de vestir Ellen. Com um short, biquíni fio dental e uma camisa babylook mangas curtas.

- Pegadinha do malandro – disse Karen rindo tanto que sai do chão – tinha que ver a sua cara – rindo muito – era um misto de perversão e raiva – disse rindo.

- Vem ca.

- Calma Kenny só foi uma brincadeira – disse em um falso medo.

- Brincadeira? Então por que não me falou que conseguia vestir a Ellen sozinha?

- Aí não teria graça – disse mostrando a língua.

Começa uma perseguição meio cômica dos dois irmãos que literalmente estavam correndo em volta do quarto. Só que não dura muito quando ambos percebem que Ellen Cartman está acordando. Os dois congelam.

Ellen pouco a pouco está abrindo os olhos com dificuldade. Sente-se fraca. Como se tivesse recebido um golpe que a fez desmaia.

- Alguém anotou a placa do caminhão – disse com uma voz sonolenta ainda deitava com a mão nos olhos.

- Ellen – Kenny vai ao lado da moça – você está bem?

- Acho que sim – disse esfregando os olhos – Kenny? – olha para o rapaz – o que você está fazendo aqui? – olha para o seu redor – ou melhor, o que estou fazendo aqui? – fica assustada.

- Não se preocupe está na nossa casa sã e salva – disse Karen.

- Quem é você?

- Eu sou a adorável Karen – disse em um tom de fofura.

- É só a pentelha da minha irmã caçula – disse Kenny.

- Ei!

- Ta bom Karen, você é uma gracinha – Ellen sorri.

- Obrigada – sorri de volta.

- Podem me falar o que aconteceu?

- Como Kenny descobriu que você é 'raspada' em baixo?

- Karen – o rapaz se sanga.

- COMO DESCOBRIRAM ISSO? – disse Ellen.

- Bem você acabou de confirmar isso – disse Karen fazendo Ellen encolher e ficar sem graça. Enquanto Kenny esconde... um sorriso de satisfação.

- Pegadinha do malandro dois – disse Karen fazendo um 'V' de vitória.

- Sério pode me falar sem brincadeira – disse Ellen ainda sem graça do que acabou de revelar.

Karen e Kenny se olham tentando achar as palavras certas. Ellen ver que alguma coisa muito séria aconteceu. Olha para o seu corpo e ver que está com roupas que não pertence no seu guarda roupa. Observa os dois irmãos e percebem que ambos estão muito preocupados. Isso não é um bom sinal.

- Ei! Não enrolem – Ellen fica furiosa – se aconteceu algo grave é melhor falarem o que aconteceu.

- Tudo bem – disse Karen – primeiro Ellen o que você se lembra antes de está aqui.

- Me lembro que estava treinando Muay Tai com Butters, depois fui para o chuveiro tomar um banho e... – Ellen coloca na cabeça – não me lembro de mais nada depois disso.

- Lembra se tomou algo suspeito?

- Tomei um suco de manhã e durante a academia só tomei água. Podem me falar o que aconteceu?

Karen conta que Ellen foi abordada pelo grupo de delinqüentes, o mesmo que a cercaram durante seu primeiro dia, que a levaram para um beco. A história seria uma perfeição da descrição dos fatos ocorridos, mas Karen, entrando em acordo com Kevin, disse que fez todo resgate foi Kenny que estava passando por perto e reparou uma ação indevida lá.

- Por fim. Eles foram presos, mas você ainda estava desacordada. Achamos melhor trazer aqui em casa do que te levar em sua casa e preocupar a sua mãe – conclui Karen.

- Fico aliviada por ter sido salva a tempo – disse Ellen meio desanimada.

- Eu vou pegar uma limonada. Já volto – disse Karen saindo do quarto deixando Ellen e Kenny sozinhos.

Os dois ficam em silencio por um tempo. Kenny repara que o olhar de Ellen está um pouco triste.

- Ellen não foi sua culpa – disse Kenny passando a mão em sua cabeça.

- Não que eu queria ser ingrata, mas... – Ellen que estava sentada na cama se encolhe – não queria está tão... fraca... ao ponto de ser drogada... nem sem como... e cair nas mãos de alguns filhos da puta tão facilmente.

- Ellen...

- Eu não quero ser fraca... não quero depende dos outros... não quero ser indefesa... não quero que as pessoas sintam pena de mim... – lagrimas escorrem no seu corpo.

Kenny senta na cama ao lado da moça e subitamente a abraça.

- Ellen! Você não é fraca. De todas as mulheres que já conheci você é a mais decidida e independente que já conheci.

- Diz isso só por causa do meu corpo – disse Ellen, mas mesmo assim abraça Kenny e chora nos ombros do rapaz.

- Não escondo que me interessei pelo seu físico na primeira vez que te olhei, mas o tempo que te conheci melhor descobrir uma mulher de caráter que é capaz de superar todos os obstáculos.

A garota não diz nada apenas aperta as mãos na cabeça do rapaz.

- É decidida porque saber o que quer. Isso já no primeiro dia quando apareceu aqui em South Park. Você me lembra um pouco meu 'melhor amigo pra sempre'?

- 'melhor amigo pra sempre'? – Ellen olha Kenny.

- Sim. Era o seu primo Eric Cartman. Talvez nunca falei para ninguém, mas ele era meu melhor amigo, mas sinto que pisei muito na bola.

- Como assim?

- Tipo meio que me afastei dele nos momentos que ele mais precisava de um amigo. Não pude ajudar enquanto ele teve depressão. Queria poder encontrá-lo para poder compensar meus erros, mas parece que não é possível – suspira – mas retornando onde eu estava você é muito parecido com seu primo.

- Em que sentido? – Ellen o olha com curiosidade.

- Ambos são orgulhosos.

- Isso é qualidade?

- É. Orgulho de poder lutar contra todos e tudo para impor na sociedade. Também são persistentes. Ambos não desistem por nada. Sei que seu primo não existe mais, mas quero compensar tudo que não fiz por Eric por você – da uma pausa – porem...

- Porem...

- Se me permitir quero ser algo mais do que amigo pra você.

Ellen se assusta e sai do abraço.

- Q-que... t-ta... falan... falando... você não me conhe... ce...

- Me der uma chance de conhecê-la melhor.

- Você não vai querer saber... sobre mim, pode ficar com nojo – disse Ellen com o olhar baixo.

- Não ficarei. Pode contar os 'seus pobres' que não vou te abandonar – disse com confiança fazendo Ellen corar.

- Eu já fui gorda.

- Nunca tive a oportunidade de ficar com uma gordinha. Queria ter ficado com você no passado, mas hoje você está uma deusa.

Ellen se envergonha.

- Eu sou racista.

- Pra mim não importa.

- Cada olho meu tem uma cor diferente.

- Isso é muito fofo em ti.

Ellen fica mais corada.

- Eu não sou carinhosa.

- Vai aprender comigo.

Sua tonalidade de pele fica mais vermelha ao ponto que poderia se esconder em um ambiente totalmente vermelho.

- Gosto de lutas.

- Eu também gosto.

- Gosto de controlar as pessoas.

- Então me controle.

Ellen bate os limites da humanidade de ficar vermelho.

-Já fui bissexual.

- Não importo com o passado – isso desperta sua curiosidade

- Já tive um namoro a três.

- Com homens ou com mulheres?

- Com um homem e com uma mulher.

- Isso não me incomoda.

- Vai ser incomodar em saber que foram o casal.

- Tente.

- Foi Butters e Jessica – disse envergonhada.

Kenny encara a noticia na mansidão, mas seu intimo meio que... está com inveja do garoto loiro líder dos lobisomens. Já não bastou que Butters já era amigo de Ellen e agora soube que ele foi namorado dela e da Jessica ao mesmo tempo. Só uma frase pode resumir sua opinião sobre Butters agora: **que filho de uma puta sortudo.**

- E hoje está namorando alguém? – pergunta Kenny.

- Não. Tive uns dois namorados homens, mas foi em um relacionamento curto. Dês quando terminei com o casal me descobrir que sou hetero mesmo.

- Isso me anima muito – disse Kenny colocando a mão direita no rosto – existe mais coisas que queria me contar.

Ellen baixa os olhos.

- Não importa. Com o tempo você pode me contar o que quiser, mas por agora me permita-me ser seu namorado.

- K-Kenny... eu n... não sei... o que... – Ellen é interrompida pelo dedo do rapaz em seus lábios.

- Não precisa dizer nada – disse aproximando o rosto na garota – apenas deixei eu te sentir – sussurra as palavras.

* * *

**Dias atuais – South Park**

Tinha todo meu projeto quando cheguei aqui em South Park. Eu, Ellen Langley ou Ellen Cartman, falei todos aos meus pés. Aqui nessa pequena cidade eu farei meus seguidores para enfim conquistar os Estados Unidos da America e depois o mundo. Porem naquele exato momento, naquele quarto estranho e frente daquele... perdoem meu francês... mas que puto gostoso, estou desobedecendo as minhas próprias regras.

***Faça que os outros babem por sua presença**

Não é isso que esta acontecendo agora. Queria empurrá-lo. batê-lo na sua linda cara, mas estou completamente paralisada. Como se tivesse enfeitiçada... pelo esse tarado que gosta de ser herói.

***Não fique com ninguém**

Estava dentro de mim que tanto Kyle como Kenny nunca me conquistariam. Estava decidida a não ceder aos seus encantos. Mas parece que o destino me pegou de jeito. Não me leve a mal gosto de sexo, mas não queria ser fodida em estragar meus planos.

Eu sei que vai acontecer agora. Minha mente grita para impedir esse ação acontecer, mas meu corpo conspira contra mim. Sinto meu sangue circular com intensidade nos meus lábios que deixam eles mais vermelhos ao ponto deles formigarem. Minha face está quente e meus olhos focam os lábios do rapaz que pouco a pouco se aproximam para experimentar o meu de minha boca, modesta parte.

Sinto as suas mãos acariciarem a minha face e meio que segurando como se impedisse de eu fugir (como se meu corpo me obedecesse). Os milímetros são torturantes, mas logo sinto a pressão dos seus lábios e dos meus.

Enfim Kenny está me beijando e não tou tendo forças para resistir. Um beijo tímido ao inicio, mas ficou tão intenso... tão gostoso... tão saboroso...

Há alguns dias estava lutando para não quebrar a principal regra que me impôs. Agora eu vejo que eu a quebrei por completo. Ela é:

***Não se apaixone**

CONTINUA

Enfim prometi que demoraria para escrever este capitulo... só que as idéias para o mesmo estava bem fresco e idéias para minha fic sobre Titans estavam meio que travado. Enfim os casais já estão formados Ellen vai ficar com Kenny mesmo, mas para o(a)s fãs de Kyle não se desespere. Ele não ficará sozinho.

Espero que gostem desse capitulo.


	8. Empregada

Em algum lugar do labirinto subterrâneo dos esgoto de Nova York um misterioso ser está amolando uma grande faca para se preparar para cortar carne e osso. De primeira impressão parece um açougueiro, porem existe perto dali uma pessoa amarrada e encolhida no canto que estar tentando com todas as forças sair do cativeiro.

Rapidamente o misterioso ser segura a cabeça da vitima, ergue um pouco e com um golpe o mata tirando a cabeça. Depois pega a cabeça, coloca em uns 5 sacos plástico preto (um dentro do outro) e coloca o embrulho em uma caixa de isopor. Vendo todo local que foi usado para a pratica de seu crime taca fogo em tudo para destruir ao máximo todas as evidencias de seu crime.

Com tranqüilidade o assassino sai dos esgotos e caminha como se não tivesse cometido nada. Chega no seu apartamento, abre a geladeira, coloca o crânio lá dentro, pega outro, - um dos montes sacos plásticos que tem – fecha a geladeira, abre o saco e começa... comer o coração... de uma das antigas vitimas.

Enquanto saboreia a carne humana não deixa de focar no seu objetivo. Mais uma vez foca duas imagens que estão coladas na parede da sua moradia: uma é a foto da cidade de South Park e outra é uma foto de um garoto de oito anos com blusa vermelha.

- Terei a minha vingança – disse o homem enquanto comia carne humana.

Na parada de ônibus esperando a condução para ir para o colégio está Ellen Cartman visivelmente cansada por ter tido uma longa conversa com Liane Cartman sobre a tentativa de estupro que tinha sofrido. Foi horas para acalmar a mulher mais velha e também horas de controlar a empolgação de Liane quando descobriu que Ellen está namorando com Kenny.

De repente Ellen sente braços masculinos laçando sua cintura. Sua primeira reação é atacar o 'engraçadinho', mas logo uma voz a alerta:

- (Calma! Sou eu) – disse a voz abafada do loiro.

- Eu quase ia te bater – disse Ellen se acomodando nos braços de seu namorado – não tou acostumada com afetos diários.

- (Prometo que vou fazer viciada pelo meus carinhos) – aperta mais

- Você é muito convencido, sabia? – não esconde um sorriso no seu rosto – como sempre esconde os lábios.

- (Meus lábios são muitos sensíveis ao frio. Rapidamente congelam se não tiver bem agasalhado).

- Então me deixe os aquecê-los - um pouco corada pela atitude ousada.

- (Como muito prazer) – Kenny abraça sua namorada na frente, tira o cachecol e sela os lábios de sua atual namorada. O beijo começa suave e se intensifica pouco a pouco.

- É Wendy você me deve vinte dólares – disse uma voz masculina.

- Cacete – tirando uma nota de vinte do bolso e dando para o rapaz.

Stan e Wendy acabam de chegar na parada e ver os dois recentes namorados se beijando. Claro que entre eles fizeram a aposta de quem conquistaria Ellen primeiro. Stan apostou em Kenny, enquanto Wendy apostou no Kyle. Porem os dois não estavam sozinhos.

- Droga – murmura Kyle que estava junto do outro casal. Não está muito satisfeito pela união do recente casal já que porque estava afim de Ellen. Porem sua personalidade e caráter não irá atrapalhar a relação dos dois.

O casal se separa, sendo que Kenny coloca o cachecol para cumprir seu pescoço e boca.

- (Ola Stan. Ola Wendy. Ola Kyle) – cumprimenta os três.

- Ola! – disse o Stan.

- Oi – disse sua namorada.

- Iae – disse Kyle.

Kenny estava um pouco receoso por causa de seu amigo Kyle já que ele estava também interessado pela Ellen. Uma troca de olhares entre os dois tranqüiliza o loiro reparando que o judeu não está nervoso. Apenas decepcionado de não ter conquistado antes do seu amigo.

- Ola Kyle. Ola Wendy. Ola Stan – disse Ellen sorrindo.

- Eu quero saber dos detalhes– disse Wendy para Cartman.

- É uma longa historia.

- Me conta – disse puxando Ellen afastando um pouco dos rapazes para colocar o papo de mulher em dia.

- Finalmente – disse Stan passando o braço na nuca de Kenny e meio 'brincando' com um mata-leão – agora está namorando sério.

- (Eu sempre fui sério) – disse saindo com dificuldade dos braços de Stan – (agora só falta Kyle conseguir uma namorada também, mas jeito que ele anda vai demorar e muito para ele conseguir) – disse Kenny.

- Quer apostar? – disse Kyle com confiança.

Os dois amigos meio que congela pela segurança do rapaz. O normal seria ele ficasse sem jeito ou mesmo irritado. Só que Kyle está calmo demais. Como se não importasse tanto com a perda da Ellen.

O que eles não sabem que Kyle anda tendo uma visita de uma heroína misteriosa boa parte das noites. Nessas visitas os dois ficam conversando diversos assuntos do cotidiano. E sem o judeu percebe foi cedendo nas investidas da misteriosa Puzzle e meio que perdendo as forças de conquistar a sobrinha de Liane Cartman. Agora vendo que Kenny está namorando com Ellen o que impede de conhecer mais profundamente a garota misteriosa? O que impede dele pedir um encontro com ela? Mesmo se Kenny e Ellen não tivessem anunciado o namoro ele mesmo convidaria a misteriosa garota para sair. Está na hora de mostrar para seus amigos que também tem suas cartas na manga.

- Então aqueles infelizes foram presos? – pergunta Bebe para Red sobre o lutador de luta livre e seus compassas.

Bebe e Red estão conversando no intervalo.

- Sim. Arrisque-me tanto pra nada. Ainda bem que a gente marcou todo o plano na internet – disse Red – daí estamos livre de todas as acusações.

- Sabe que mais me irrita nessa historia tudo?

- O que?

- Que aquela maldita puta está namorando meu Kenny – disse Bebe rangendo os dentes.

- Pior o que vamos fazer agora? – pergunta Red.

- Por enquanto nada – disse se acalmando.

- Nada – a garota ruiva fica confusa – então vai deixar quieto aquela puta?

- Por enquanto sim, mas vou contratar alguns investigadores para saber mais essa tal Ellen.

- Não entendi.

- Simples. Se é para combater a puta, precisamos saber tudo sobre ela.

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso.

- Vamos ver que essa tal de Ellen Cartman esconde – disse em um sorriso maligno.

* * *

(MINISTERIO DA SAUDE ADVERTE: ESSA PARTE DA FANFIC É HENTAI. RECOMENDA-SE CALTERA SUA LEITURA)

- Pode vim Wendy – disse Stan sentado na sua própria cama. Seus pais saíram e sua irmã está na faculdade, apenas está sozinho com sua namorada.

- Eu tou com vergonha – disse a voz da garota no lado de fora do quarto.

- Por favor. Deixa eu ver como você ficou – disse em um entusiasmo como uma criança esperando ansiosamente pelo presente de aniversário.

- Ta bom – disse Wendy timidamente entrando no quarto vestindo uma roupa preta de empregada com um vestido bem curto.

- Você está linda – disse se levantando na cama.

- Fico envergonhada – disse Wendy meio corada e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos – essa roupa é muito curta.

- Eu não tenho nada reclamar – aproxima de sua namorada – você está sex desse jeito.

- Isso porque nessa roupa não tem calcinha – disse meio emburrada.

- Isso facilita as coisas – disse em um tom de malicia.

- Que coisas? –disse em um falso tom inocente.

- O jeito de apreciá-la melhor – disse envolvendo suas mãos na face da garota – como te amar mais. Como me deliciar nos seus braços – acariciando a face – como ficar encantado pela a única mulher que amo no mundo.

- Oh Stan...

Os dois se beijam suavemente. As mãos de Stan deslizam na nuca da moça, enquanto as mãos da Wendy exploram o abdômen definido do rapaz. Os motivos que levaram para o rapaz investir tanto no seu físico e aprender a lutar era justamente de está cansado de apanhar de sua irmã mais velha, Shelly. Só que quando chegou a ter forças suficiente para enfrentar sua irmã a mesma já tinha parado a muito tempo de bater e mexer com ele. Motivo disso que Shelly ficou tão bonita como sua mãe e passou ser bem mais calma. As únicas vantagens que teve foi ser campeão de luta livre do colégio e fazer ser mais atraente para sua namorada.

As mãos de Stan deslizam nas costas de Wendy até chegar na bunda que usa como apoio para ergue-la. A garota facilita envolvendo as suas pernas no tronco do rapaz assim facilitando a voracidade do beijo. Com habilidade Stan leva sua namorada para cama onde os dois continuam se beijando. As mãos começam a explorar o corpo do outro. Sabe que muito bem o que Stan está querendo, assim como Wendy também quer muito. Para alegria da mulher seu namorado não tem mais o problema de vomitar nos momentos de beijos como antes. Agora literalmente o rapaz não vive mais sem os beijos de sua namorada.

Os dois se afastam um pouco para tomar fôlego e se preparar para o que vai vim agora. Stan se levanta na cama para pegar um pacote de camisinha. Ao mesmo tempo começa tirar sua roupa ficando só de cueca.

- Quer que eu coloque a camisinha agora? – pergunta Stan.

- Não. Primeiro deixa brincar um pouco com seu 'amigo' – disse Wendy com uma voz bem sugestiva.

- Ta bom – se deita na cama esperando... a maravilha sensação.

Wendy primeiro ajeita a parte de cima de seu vestido para deixar seus seios de fora. Como uma felina engatinha lentamente em direção da virilha do rapaz. Chegando lá com suas mãos pressiona sentindo a ereção do rapaz e bem lento esfregando já quase arrancando os primeiros gemidos do rapaz. Depois suas mãos vão na borda da cueca para tira-la o que impede de apreciar o órgão do rapaz.

Finalmente expondo o pênis rígido do rapaz começa a masturbá-lo lentamente assim conseguindo arrancar os primeiros gemidos do rapaz. Aperta um pouco enquanto sente a pulsação em sua mão direita. Depois se ajeita para colocar o pênis do rapaz entre seus seios e começa fazer uma espanhola em um ritmo um pouco mais rápido do que estava fazendo com as mãos.

- Ah Wendy. Você é demais.

- Ainda não viu nada – disse em um tom... de faminta.

Para de fazer a espanhola e começa a lamber a cabeça peniana para depois finalmente fazer um sexo oral em seu namorado. Os gemidos do rapaz se intensificam do rapaz que ironicamente achava essa atitude muito nojenta quando criança agora é uma das coisas que mais gosta de receber de sua namorada.

Ainda Wendy aproveita para pegar a camisinha, abrir um pacote e colocar um na boca fazendo que o anel fique na frente dos dentes no céu da boca e a parte pontuda prende com a língua. Com precisão a garota coloca camisinha em Stan com sua própria boca.

- Agora é a minha vez de sentir a sua boca em mim – disse Wendy se acomodando e abrindo suas pernas para o rapaz.

O normal seria que os primeiros orgasmos fosse através da estimulação e de sexo oral, mas os pais de Stan não vão tarda de volta então é melhor aproveitar a oportunidade de fazer sexo sem ter que pagar um motel.

Agora Stan aproxima no meio das pernas de sua namorada para praticar sexo oral nela. Do começo desliza a sua língua nos grandes lábios até chegar no clitóris onde pressiona com a língua já arrancando gemidos fortes de sua namorada. Começa a usar todo potencial de sua boca para saborear a buceta de sua namorada levando a loucura.

Com uma troca de olhares os dois se comunicam que está na hora de acabar com as brincadeiras e partir já para ação. Stan senta na borda da cama enquanto Wendy senta pouco a pouco de frente no pênis abraçando de frente e lançando o tronco do rapaz com as pernas.

Depois e acomodados Wendy começa rebolar no colo do rapaz já arrancando gemidos altos de ambos. A posição sexual permite que mesmo um ótimo contato visual. Até que Stan leva sua namorada no lado ficando desta vez sem cima e começa movimentos frenéticos que os dois estão muito bem acostumados de fazer.

Os gemidos são tão alto que espalham na casa inteira. Finalmente os dois um orgasmo juntos.

Stan sai de dentro de Wendy e tira a camisinha e amarra para jogar fora depois. Normalmente os dois partiriam para o 'segundo round', mas logo os pais do rapaz vão chegar. Os dois vão se vestir (sendo que Wendy coloca sua roupa normal) e ficam deitados, abraçados vestidos e trocando caricias.

Daqui a pouco os dois saem de casa para continuar em outro lugar. Infelizmente vão ter que gastar dinheiro para um motel.

CONTINUA

Enfim nesse capitulo tava com uma crise de criatividade. Não estava saindo nada para escrever. Quando terminei a parte da Bebe e Red literalmente minhas idéias tinha acabado para esse capitulo. Foi daí que venho a idéia de complementar com hentai. Por que ainda não Kenny e Ellen? Porque os dois mal começaram a namorar deixa o tempo passar o pouco para colocar o hentai dos dois hahahhahahahahhahaha

Nesse capitulo fez aquela expectativa do futuro vilão da fanfic. Eu até colocaria a parte de primeira pessoa que sempre coloco, mas achei que a fic já estava ficando de bom tamanho, vou colocar no próximo sem problemas.

Recentemente fiz a minha fanfic Vampirismo trocar de titulo passando para South Park: Dimensão Negativa, já que ela vai ser um conjunto de historias curtas de casais que os fãs yaois e yuris, porem fazendo que um mude de sexo. Essa idéia não é minha de inicio, todos os créditos estão nessa fic.

Terminei de assistir a 13³ Temporada de South Park. Passando para a 14ª agora. South Park é sempre engraçado de assistir os episódios são contraditórios tipo no desenho Sadan estava morto e no inferno, mas teve um episodio que ele estava vivo ainda, ou seja, se seguir a risca a historia pode meio que se frustrar, mas se pode pegar alguns pontos e fazer excelentes fanfics de South Park.

Até a próxima!


	9. Eu sou Puzzle

Kyle está de frente de um parque de diversões esperando... alguém. Na noite passada ele finalmente marcou um encontro com a misteriosa garota que sempre o visitava: Puzzle. Os detalhes para esse encontro foi marcado no parque as quatorzes horas no parque de diversões de uma cidade vizinha a South Park, já uma estratégia do judeu para agradar a moça. Não esconde que está bastante ansioso por encontrar a garota finalmente sem fantasia.

Lembra muito dos encontros noturnos com Puzzle e com suas conversas. Mesmo demonstrando um grande interesse pelo judeu a garota ajudou bastante na sua tentativa de conquistar a Ellen Cartman. Kyle ganhou uma grande amiga que nem sabe seu rosto e seu nome. Quase como se fosse uma amiga de internet.

Contudo a atenção de anda recebendo da garota e a amizade que era desenvolvido pela heroína, pouco a pouco judeu começa... investir menos na Ellen... começa a sentir menos ciúmes de Kenny se aproximar na sobrinha e filha adotiva de Liane... começa se apaixonar pela Puzzle.

Sem contar que mesmo não admitindo Kyle tem um certo... fetiche pela... situação. Às vezes o ruivo sonha sendo preso acorrentado pela garota onde sofre diversas torturas como apanhar com chicote, cera quente ser derramado na sua pele e ser dominado como um... escravo. Quantas vezes em momentos quando estava sozinho se autoflagelou com cinto de sua calça ou se arranhando com suas próprias unhas.

"Tudo por culpa de Cartman. Falou tanta coisa sobre meu povo que mexeu no meu inconsciente" pensa o rapaz.

- Ola Kyle – diz uma voz feminina bastante familiar, a voz de Puzzle.

Quando vira fica surpreso de ver que Puzzle esta finalmente com roupa de civil. A garota está usando uma saia curta xadrez. Uma camisa branca com colete preto que está deixando um decote. Um blazer aberto. Tênis e uma grande meia que chega altura das coxas. Simplesmente linda, mas inevitavelmente bem conhecida. Afinal conhece muito bem aqueles cabelos castanhos, aqueles olhos azuis e aqueles traços faciais... fofa.

- Karen?

- Sim sou eu. Karen McCormick, também conhecida como Puzzle – sorri meigamente – e sim. Era eu que te visitava de noite. Agora vamos.

- Mas...

- Deixa de ser tão judeu. Você prometeu um encontro – Karen puxa o braço de Kyle que se da por vencido.

Não esperava que Puzzle fosse a irmã mais nova de seu amigo. Tem que reconhecer que as diferenças de idades apenas de dois anos. E ainda já marcou o encontro e não tem como voltar atrás, apesar desse pensamento não bate na sua cabeça. Como dizem:

"Se está no inferno, abrace logo o capeta".

* * *

- Então descobriu alguma coisa de Ellen? – pergunta Red para Bebe. Ambas estão na casa da loira conversando até que finalmente tocaram no assunto Ellen Cartman.

- Bem descobri. Gastei uma nota preta com detetives particulares por fim descobri muita coisa sobre a garota.

- Que descobriu?

- Isso tudo – Bebe entrega um bocado de matérias que seus detetives particulares.

Red ler tudo atentamente e fica espantada com pouco do que ler.

- Então esse é o segredo de Ellen Cartman...? – disse Red em choque – nunca desconfiaria isso.

- É – disse meio desanimada.

- Bebe algum problema? – a ruiva fica preocupada.

- Sabe que isso não vai adiantar nada. Afinal mesmo com esse segredo que ela esconde for revelado é bem capaz dela dar a volta por cima.

- Precisamos acabar logo com ela.

- Sabe Red eu até entendo que quero tudo de ruim para Ellen, mas e você? Por que tanto interesse em acabar com ela?

- Por causa da 'mãe' dela, meus pais se separaram – disse Red com todo ódio.

- Eu não sabia. Sinto muito Red.

- Quero me vingar de Liane de qualquer jeito e o melhor jeito é atingir aquilo que ela mais ama. Então o que vai fazer com esse material?

- Só chantageá-la a terminar com Kenny.

- Ué? Só isso?

- Sabe Red mesmo não gostando tanto dela pra mim estou ficando de saco cheio de focar na vida dela do que na minha. Então vou usar esse material como uma ultima cartada. Se conseguir ótimo, senão paciência.

- Mas Bebe não pode deixar as coisas assim.

- O que eu posso fazer? Mesmo separando Ellen e Kenny, quem vai ser a próxima? Já tentei muito fazendo meu antigo namorado voltar para mim e estou farta de ser rejeitada. Se Kenny ainda quiser ficar com Ellen de descobrir isso dela, não posso fazer nada.

- Mas aquela puta precisa pagar por tudo que fez.

- Sabe Red tenho que admitir se Kenny não tivesse se interessado pela Ellen era mais provável que eu fosse amiga dela. E tenho que confessar uma coisa.

- O que é?

- Eu impedir que meus próprios planos acontecesse contra Ellen.

- O QUE?

- Meu plano era que a tal garota ficasse consciente para aqueles valentões fotografasse apenas um beijando ela. E não a estuprando. Eu estava presente quando isso aconteceu. Então vi o irmão mais velho de Kenny e induzir ele reparar que Ellen estava sendo levada no beco.

- Mas não faz sentido. Então como você ficou tanto irritada quando descobriram que os caras foram presos?

- Por que eles não seguiram meu plano original. Queria a foto daquele lutador beijando ela para espalhar falsos boatos que Ellen estava namorando ele para que assim Kenny perdesse interesse por ela. Nunca quis que a Cartman fosse estuprada.

- Pra mim aquela vadia merecia coisa pior.

- Red – Bebe encara a amiga assustada.

- Pra mim queria que Ellen e Liane morressem – disse Red com todo ódio.

- Red. Você está me assustando.

- Bebe! Desculpe – disse suavizando um pouco – sabe não queria que meus pais se separassem. Queria eles juntos. Só queria eles de volta – disse em um tom triste, mas não convence muito a loira - Você pode me emprestar isso para eu fazer uma copia?

- Claro. Só não sei o que vai fazer com eles.

- Tenho meus objetivos.

- Aqui – entrega os matérias – cuidado com eles.

- Pode deixar.

* * *

Foi muito inteligente de marca o encontro no parque de diversão. Já que mesmo tempo se diverti conhece um pouco mais a irmã de Kenny. Soube mais que a garota está feliz com seu padrasto já que não tinha boas relações com seu pai e que anos atrás descobriu a identidade de Mysterion e decidiu criar sua própria fantasia: Puzzle. Kyle pensa como não suspeitou dês do inicio que Puzzle era a Karen.

- Então está gostando, Karen?

- Tou amando – disse abraçando o ruivo – não entendo como um gato como você está sem namorada.

- Bem é meio que complicado. Quando eu era criança não ligava muito em namorar e ficava mais reservado diferente do Stan, do seu irmão e até o Cartman já buscavam namoradas.

-E não teve nenhuma garota que gostou de você?

- Teve uma. Ela falava... – Kyle cora.

- Falava? – a garota fica bastante curiosa.

- Falava que tinha um... traseiro agradável.

- Ela tem toda a razão. Sua bunda é sex – Karen sussurra nos ouvidos de Kyle que deixa o rapaz todo envergonhado.

- Vamos para a roda gigante? – o rapaz desvia do assunto.

- Vamos – responde com uma cara bastante fofa.

O casal vão de mãos dadas para a roda gigante em silencio não falando nada. Karen está bastante animada já que seu encontro. Já Kyle está pensativo. Claro que está gostando muito da companhia de Karen, mas ele quer... algo a mais...

Muito o judeu se pergunta o motivo do seu fracasso em ter perdido a Ellen. Talvez se fosse mais ousado. Se fosse mais direto. Se fosse menos tímido teria sucesso primeiro. Claro que pouco a pouco Karen foi o conquistando e nunca deixou de demonstrar interesse para o rapaz, mas por quanto tempo?

É verdade que Kyle é tímido e não insistiu muito como seus amigos como Stan que sempre mostrava um grande interesse pela Wendy ou Kenny que é um pervertido dês de novo e até Eric Cartman que tentava conquistar a Patty Nelson.

Muitos planos vêm na cabeça do rapaz. Muitas palavras que pode dizer para conquistar a garota. Muitos truques podem fazer para impressionar. Presentes que poderia comprar para gotejar a moça. Mas ainda seria insuficiente. Então precisa fazer algo que... vai contra a sua natureza tímida.

As vezes o judeu tem a impressão se sua vida e as dos outros fosse exposto em um desenho animado no estilo de Family Guy. Imaginando que o programa focaria sua infância e mesmo com os números de temporadas ele e seus amigos ficaria eternamente crianças tendo mais de 16 temporadas e diversos especiais de natais. Mas o que mais intriga é que entre seus amigos ele seria considerado mais... gay... de todos. Que teria diversas pessoas que fariam desenho ou fanfics dele no 'lado rosa da força'. Mas é claro que isso é só impressão!

Assim quando o casal sobe em uma das cabines da roda gigante Kyle acomoda Karen para ficar encostada nos seus ombros. De inicio pega a garota de surpresa, mas de bom grato se acomoda nos ombros do ruivo. A roda gigante roda lentamente e o casal aproveita o momento a sós. As mãos de Kyle alisa o rosto de Karen que faz a mesma aproveitar cada momento. É um dos momentos que a garota sempre sonhou.

"Se isso for um sonho não quero acorda nunca" pensa Karen.

Contudo os planos de Kyle eram... mais ousados. Com grande precisão e sem quebrar o momento de carinho o judeu começa se aproximar seu rosto na garota. Karen estava de olhos fechados para aproveitar os carinhos do ruivo melhor e nem se da conta da aproximação do rapaz. Quando se da conta sente uma pressão nos seus lábios. O coração da morena bate a mil por hora quando descobre que essa pressão é os lábios do ruivo nos seus querendo pedir passagem para um beijo mais... quente. Como negar esse pedido? Como negar finalmente seu primeiro amor a querendo nos seus braços? Só uma coisa que precisa fazer: não resistir.

* * *

**Dias atuais – South Park**

Como tempo que não vinha para essa cidade? Quantos anos se passaram que não sentia o frio das montanhas aqui dessa cidade pacata? Qual foi a ultima vez que passei um tempo nessa casa? Realmente não faço idéia.

Faz oito anos que perdi minha família. Pedir os meus ídolos. Pedir os meus amigos. Perdi a minha razão. E finalmente pedir minha humanidade.

Quantas pessoas já morreram em minhas mãos? Quantas pessoas já comi a sua carne? Já perdi as contas. Como vendedor autônomo de livros conseguir me sustentar e financiar minhas atividades de serial killer. Posso dizer que sou um demônio na terra bem sucedido. Mas tudo isso foi um treinamento para matar apenas uma pessoa.

Eric Cartman. Você tirou tudo de mim. Agora vou tirar tudo de você.

Onde você se escondeu? Onde você estava todos esses anos? Mas finalmente te achei. Finalmente vingarei meus pais. Oh Eric, você não sabe que tipo de monstro eu me tornei e que planejo fazer com você.

Eu sei onde você está se escondendo agora. Ou melhor, descobrir quem sabe sua localização. Desta vez você não me escapa.

Oh Eric. Não sou como você que envolveu meus pais nos seus planos então a sua mãe vai está salva, mas não posso dizer o mesmo da sua... prima. Eu juro você achará o inferno um paraíso depois de passar nas minhas mãos. Ou eu não me chamo Scott Tenorman.

CONTINUA

Esse foi o capitulo mais difícil de trabalhar que tive. Afinal trabalhar com Kyle pra mim é muito difícil. Se vocês perguntam o porque eu respondo: o judeu é o personagem que menos simpatizo na série. Então eu odeio ele?

Não. Apenas não é um personagem que sinto satisfação em assistir. Os personagens que mais gosto masculino são: Cartman, Kenny e Butters; já os femininos são: Henrietta, Wendy e Karen. Já li fanfics que faz um desses personagens como vilão ou como personagem irritante e normalmente evito a comentar sobre isso já que sou suspeito a falar deles já que sou fã desses seis. Nada contra em fics que fazem um desses personagens como vilão na historia, mas dês que tenha um bom motivo para isso.

Tenho que aproveitar para deixar umas homenagens especiais para Cassey Maleficent por sua fanfic "Angel of Shadows" e por excelentes reviews deixada pela mesma; a Demetria pela ajuda recente que está me dando para um capitulo especial que saíra futuramente na minha outra fic e também pela fanfic South Eater, um exótico crossovers que recomendo muito (e olha que sou tenho quase os dois pés atrás por estilo crossovers), VoyeurismoSádico, autora de muitas fics responsável em ser um estopim para investir em fics de South Park e autora de boas fics, mas que infelizmente fics de sua autoria de South Park sumiram e a CreeperHozuki que foi a primeira fazer uma fic sobre Wendy com Cartman e também onde tirei a idéia de Karen e Kyle ao ler sua fic Cantarella (se aqueles que lêem a fic e não entende como tirei a explicação me mande uma mensagem que explicarei hehehehehehehehhe).

No próximo capitulo finalmente vou revelar o grande segredo de Ellen Cartman.

PS: antes de tudo tem um casal em South Park em especial que queria ler uma fanfic. Talvez vocês podem estranhar da combinação, mas queria ler uma fanfic de Henrietta com Cartman. "Por que você quer ler isso?" vocês me perguntam. No meu ponto de vista eles combinam demais, mas na série nunca tiveram uma oportunidade de um contato mais profundo (e nem vão ter já que a série é focada no humor).

Então eu farei o seguinte: ta lançado o desafio de alguém escrever uma fic sobre esse casal. Aquele que fizer isso vou escrever uma fic de South Park especial com a historia da pessoa que ele quiser. Tou tão desesperado ao ver alguma coisa desse casal que posso até escrever yaoi se alguém me pedir, após cumprir esse pedido hahahahhahahahahhahaha

Se por acaso ninguém quiser escrever isso não terá outro jeito: eu mesmo vou escrever a primeira fanfic na vida sobre o casal

Até a próxima!


	10. Revelações

A noite fria de South Park prometeria mais uma vez uma noite pacífica, mas dois seres quebram esse sossego. Em cima de um prédio Guaxinim e Mysterion se encontram um de frente para outro se encarando prontos para lutarem entre si. Sempre que Mysterion tenta investigar sobre o desaparecimento de Eric Cartman aparece Guaxinim para atrapalhar toda investigação, mas hoje vai ser diferente. Hora de acertar as costas.

Então o herói loiro parte já para ofensiva para o maior em uma combinação de socos e chutes. Guaxinim consegue defender e esquivar sem problemas, mas ainda não ataca, já que está esperando uma oportunidade certa para desferir um ataque que se tiver sucesso vai derrotar seu agressor com um golpe.

Essa oportunidade chega quando Mysterion escorrega o pé meio que desequilibrando. O maior já pula para da uma joelhada na cabeça de seu alvo para acabar o mesmo com um golpe. Teria sucesso se o outro não tivesse fingindo que tinha escorregado. Assim quando veio o golpe aéreo com o joelho o herói de interrogação esquiva pro lado. Aproveita para segurar as pernas do maior, o ergue e depois o jogar com precisão no chão fazendo assim Guaxinim ter uma queda bem feia.

- Levanta. Sei que você está pronta pra outra – disse Mysterion todo confiante.

- Cuidado com que você deseja. Pode se realizar – disse levantando com dificuldades – vou tirar seu sorrisinho de sua cara.

- E eu vou tirar essa sua mascara ridícula.

- Então pode vim.

Novamente Mysterion parte para cima do seu adversário, mas agora com mais velocidade. Consegue acertar múltiplos socos no abdômen do alvo. Pega de surpresa, mas mesmo sendo acertado consegue ter forças para ergue os braços e atacar seu agressor assim desnorteando. Ainda o ergue e o joga no chão de forma que caia de costa. Ainda pega as pernas do herói com capuz nas pernas começa a girar assim girando seu adversário também. Por fim solta assim o arremessando bem direto da borda do prédio.

- Adeus Mysterion. Descanse em paz - disse Guaxinim já se virando para ir embora, mas para quando percebe que Mysterion estava subindo do prédio novamente – será que sempre vai precisar da sua irmãzinha para te salvar sempre?

- E me precisava me jogar para fora do prédio?

- Eu luto para valer – tira suas garras menores e coloca luvas do estilo Freddy Krueger – luto para ganhar. Vamos acabar logo com isso.

- Está bem – tira uma pequena adaga estilo japonesa que se assemelha a katana chamada Wakizashi. Mysterion tira da bainha a arma branca – está na hora de acabar a brincadeira.

Os dois herois se encaram breviamente encarando que pode ser o ultimo combate dos dois. As laminas das armas brilham atraves da luz da lua e da cidade. O vento sopra assim movimentando as capas de ambos. Nada tira atenção dos dois. Como um combate de vida ou morte está preste a finalizar.

Então em sincronia os dois avançam um do outro para desferir o golpe que vai definir o resultado de uma longa disputa. Puzzle estava acompanhando tudo as escondidas e está muito preocupada. Sabe que seu irmão é imortal, mas se ele matar o Guaxinim? Espero que seu irmão sabia que faz.

A primeira fez "tchum", a segunda fez "tcham", e então...

O som das lâminas correndo e dividindo o ar era impressionante, ainda mais pelas velocidades empenhadas pelos dois. Por fim os dois ficam distante um do outro e de costas. De repente alguns cortes na capa, no peitoral e no rosto aparecem em Mysterion.

- Mano – disse Puzzle indo direção do herói.

Guaxinim ri com satisfação, mas antes de sentir uma forte dor no abdômen que obriga a ficar de joelhos. Outra coisa que percebe que sua mascara se divide em dois deixando finalmente seu rosto exposto.

- São apenas ferimentos superficiais, mas venci a luta acertando um soco em um ponto do corpo. Só usei a arma para defender e cortar a mascara – Mysterion se vira para ver quem se esconde por trás da mascará.

Vendo de costas não tem uma boa visão, mas circula e finalmente consegue ver o rosto do herói. Suas feições selvagens e seguras, aqueles olhos azuis e aqueles cabelos loiros dourados bastante conhecidos.

- Butters? – disse Mysterion.

- Finalmente me derrotou – disse se levantando com dificuldades – pensava que seria fatiado pelos meus golpes – disse tirando as luvas.

- Não sabia que era disposto a me matar. Mesmo como Professor Caos, você não ia tão ao extremo.

- Você reclama demais para quem é imortal – disse sorrindo.

- Não sei como você sabe disso, mas quero saber por que você estava vestindo a antiga fantasia de Cartman?

- Para impedir que você avançasse em suas investigações para descobrir o segredo de Ellen. Você nunca parou se esse segredo for revelado Ellen pode sofrer?

- Eu nunca vou fazer sofrer-la. Eu a amo. Estou disposto a dar a minha vida por ela.

- Comovente. Mas palavras não garante nada.

Mysterion caminha em direção de Butters para sussurrar algumas palavras. Butters arregala os olhos.

- Como... você descobriu?

- Enquanto distraía você nas lutas. Meu irmão mais velho. Contudo tudo isso só para confirmar o que já tinha descoberto há muito tempo.

- Então você não importa com isso?

- Não.

Butters sorri.

- Fico feliz que minha amiga finalmente encontrou alguém disposto a protegê-la

- Pode ter certeza que eu serei um bom namorado.

- Você só está dizendo isso porque quer logo transar com ela – disse Puzzle que estava um pouco distante dos dois heróis.

- Karen – Kenny fica vermelho – não fale assim. Eu mesmo não tentei isso.

- Isso é porque sua namorada estava de TPM?

- Isso não importa – tentando parecer sério.

- Eu sabia. Você é um pervertido.

- Não fala assim. Ei Butters... – tenta se virar para o loiro, mas percebe que o mesmo já foi embora há bastante tempo -... esquece.

- Ei mano toma – Karen passa um pano.

Mysterion pega o pano, limpa seus cortes e suor. Finalmente conseguiu descobrir que estava por trás da mascara do Guaxinim. Já faz dois meses que namora Ellen e ainda não teve uma oportunidade de... 'evoluir' a relação. Muita coisa meio que atrapalhou para isso como o trabalho na loja de seus pais, o campeonato de Muay thai que Ellen participou, suas tentativas de investigação para saber quem é o 'engraçadinho' que está namorando sua irmãzinha e o TPM de sua namorada.

Espera que finalmente não exista mais nada que atrapalhe para ter um momento mais intimo com sua namorada. Não espera a hora de te-la nos seus braços. Sua irmã tem razão em uma coisa: Kenny é um pervertido.

* * *

Ellen acorda assim que o despertador de seu quarto toca. Ainda com sono se levanta da cama e com passos cambaleando se dirige para o banheiro para a higiene básica. Enquanto fazia essa tarefa a garota percebe que seu corpo está normal já que suas pernas e abdômen não estão inchados como também seu corpo está descansado. Esses são três sintomas de sua TPM.

"Era mais fácil quando era criança e nunca tinha TPM" pensa isso depois de se arrumar.

Retorna para o seu quarto para colocar suas habituas roupas para depois descer para cozinha para preparar o café da manhã. Só que tem uma surpresa quando ver Wafer e café preparados. Seu namorado estava de pé a esperando.

- Kenny?

- Oi gata – se aproxima de Ellen, a pega na cintura, puxa para um beijo suave. Ela corresponde envolvendo o pescoço do rapaz – tudo bem?

- Tudo – disse sorrindo – onde está a minha tia?

- Ela teve que sair cedo para o hospital hoje a serviço. Enfim estamos a sós – disse com malicia a ultima frase.

- Sei. Mas temos aula, seu pervertido, então trate de tirar seu cavalinho da chuva.

- Infelizmente sim, mas – Kenny levanta a Ellen no colo – posso te mimar um pouco – senta em uma cadeira de frente da mesa fazendo que Ellen se sente no seu colo.

O objetivo do loiro é dar de comer na boca da morena. E foi assim que Kenny fez sendo que o ultimo pedaço de wafer colocou na própria boca e levou na boca de sua namorada diretamente.

- Gostou? – pergunta o rapaz.

- Gostei. Posso ficar mal acostumada com isso.

- Vamos para escola – disse levantando sua namorada no colo.

- Vai me levar no colo até o colégio.

- Com muito prazer. Adoro te pegar no colo.

- Azar o seu. Não sou eu mesmo que vou ficar com os braços cansados.

- Como eu disse: vou te mina – disse o rapaz fazendo a moça sorri.

Os dois saem de casa e vão para a parada de ônibus onde já encontram Stan, Wendy e Kyle. Depois de pegarem o ônibus finalmente chegam no colégio.

- Preciso falar com você a sós – disse Bebe para Ellen – é um assunto importante.

- Tudo bem – disse Ellen com confiança seguindo Bebe assim se afasta do grupo. Há muito tempo que quer tirar satisfações por a loira está sempre a encarando e finalmente chegou o dia.

Wendy olha as suas desconfiadas, afinal sua ex-amiga loira odeia sua atual amiga morena. Por que tem a impressão que não vai ser boa coisa? Por que a pasta que Bebe carrega na mão não é boa coisa?

- Então Kyle. Que marca é essa no pescoço? – a voz de seu namorado tira o foco da Wendy nas duas para o grupo masculino.

- Minha namorada meio que se empolgou ontem.

- (Por falar nisso quem é a sua namorada)? – pergunta Kenny.

- Acho que você não vai querer saber – disse rindo.

- (Por que não. Por acaso é...) – Kenny é interrompido quando escuta um som de um forte tapa.

Todos os quatros vêem a fonte do barulho onde encontram Ellen muito nervosa e Bebe com o rosto virado por causa de um tapa que deitou uma marca vermelha da mão da morena. Ellen da meia volta e sai andando rápido.

- Ellen – Kenny corre na direção de sua namorada – Ellen o que aconteceu?

- Me deixe – disse sem parar de andar.

- Como?

- Me deixe. Eu quero ficar sozinha.

- Mas o que houve?

- Eu... quero ficar sozinha.

- Mas...

- ANDA BEBE. O QUE VOCÊ APRONTOU? – escuta os gritos da Wendy que tira o foco de Kenny. Então fica dividido em ir atrás de sua namorada ou ir para perto de Bebe e Wendy. Escolhe a segunda opção já que assim pode saber o que aconteceu com sua namorada.

- EU NÃO FIZ NADA – disse Bebe no mesmo tom.

- ENTÃO POR QUE ELA SAIU CORRENDO?

- Porque ela não agüentou a escutar a verdade.

- Que verdade?

* * *

"Acabou! Não posso ficar nessa cidade mais" Ellen anda para sua casa enquanto suas lagrimas são derramadas.

" Eu nunca devia ter me envolvido com Kenny. Agora ele vai me odiar por ter escondido dele meu segredo" seu choro se intensifica.

Ellen diminui o passo enquanto esfrega os olhos.

"Não foi boa idéia vim aqui para South Park".

Ellen respira fundo.

"Enfim não posso reclamar pelo leite derrado. Cabe a mudar novamente de cidade e começar minha vida em outro lugar. Não quero saber mais dessa cidade. Não quero saber mais de esconder meu segredo. Não quero saber mais de Kenny, mesmo que isso doa o meu coração".

O choro diminui.

"Isso Ellen. Ninguem precisa saber o que você fez com Eric Cartman. Ninguem precisa saber que foi você que acabou com a existencia dele. Apenas esqueça que ele existiu. Esqueça dessa cidade. Esqueça do unico homem que roubou seu coração. A partir de hoje que nasça a nova Ellen. Não vou querer mais o sobrenome Cartman e sim o sobrenome Langley. Vou enterrar de vez todo o meu passado".

Ellen sorri decidida.

"Sim vou fazer tudo isso assim quando eu sair dessa cidade. Assim quando espancar os infelizes que estão me seguindo" mesmo em seus pensamentos não deixou de reparar que três elementos começaram a segui-la, mas resolveu fingir que não percebeu nada. Assim quando o trio se aproximou rapidamente Ellen acerta um chute que nocauteia o que estava no meio. Logo ver que os três são ruivos. Um homem, que foi acertado e duas mulheres. Esses ruivos são como Kyle, são 'andarilhos do dia'.

- O que querem de mim? – disse Ellen já ficando em posição de combate.

- Levar para o nosso chefe – disse uma das garotas.

- Quero ver se vão conseguir – disse confiante.

Só que existiu um quarto elemento que estava bem mais distante dos três, que era um segundo rapaz. Estava levando um suporte de violão, mas quando abre revela que tem um tipo de fuzil onde já pega e mira para Ellen Cartman. Com um tiro certeiro no abdômen acerta a garota, mas em vez de uma bala foi um dardo tranqüilizante.

A garota só percebe que tinha um quarto elemento quando é acertada. Não tarda para os efeitos pouco a pouco agirem no seu organismo.

"Droga! De novo não" foi esse ultimo pensamento dela antes de perder a consciência.

A outra ruiva pega o celular e liga para alguém dizendo que conseguiram pegar Ellen. Logo um furgão branco aparece que leva as garotas, o rapaz nocauteado, o atirador e Ellen.

Aparentemente não teria testemunhas, mas um rapaz vestido roupas que o caracterizam como sendo do grupo dos lobisomens estava vendo tudo de longe. Ele pega o celular e liga para alguém.

- Aqui é o lobo vigilante. O grupo dos semi-ruivos finalmente agiram. Eles seqüestraram Ellen Cartman. Seguirei o veiculo para saber até onde vão – disse o rapaz enquanto numa moto segue o furgão.

* * *

- Não sabia que Ellen escondia isso – disse Wendy vendo a pasta junto com Kyle.

- Kenny. Você sabia disso tudo? – pergunta Stan.

- Sim. Antes mesmo de começar namorar com Ellen – responde o loiro sem o cachecol – eu descobrir esse segredo quando olhei a bolsa dela.

- E isso não te incomoda?

- Não. Agora tenho que ir atras dela para esquecer as coisas.

- Receio que não será possivel – disse uma garota ruiva se aproximando do grupo acompanhado por Butters e Jessica. A ruiva não é uma ruiva qualquer, mas sim Lorrah, a lider dos ruivos de South Park – Ellen Cartman acaba de ser sequestrada.

- O que? – grita o Kenny – como isso aconteceu?

- Foi culpa dos semi-ruivos.

- Semi-ruivos?

- Sim. São ruivos que não possuem sardas ou não tem pele palida que foram rejeitados pelo os Ruivos ou que foram da organização e seguiam o antigo lider dos Ruivos – disse a garota.

- E o que esses semi-ruivos querem com Ellen?

- Estão seguindo ordens de seu lider.

- E quem é o lider deles?

_- _Scott Tenorman. .

- Merda.

* * *

Em um local escuro pouco a pouco Ellen acorda e descobre que seus braços estão acorrentados em cada extremidade um pedaço de madeira como se tivesse sendo crucificada, mas estando de joelhos.

De repente a luz é ligada onde revela uma paisagem de parque de diversões e uma faixa escrita "2 st Chili Con Carnival" e diversas panelas com chili e ruivos comendo.

- Mas que porra é essa? – disse Ellen.

- A vingança é um prato que se come com Chili – disse uma voz que chama atenção da morena.

Era um ruivo alto e magrelo vestindo uma replica de roupa de sua infância, cartola e bengala.

- Quem é você? – pergunta Ellen para o ruivo.

- Me chamo Scott Tenorman.

- E o que você quer comigo?

- Vingança.

- Vingança? Eu nem te conheço. Nunca vi você na vida.

- Não? Tem certeza? Espero que não esteja mentindo pra mim.

- Olha eu não tenho tempo para seus joguinhos gays e de sua roupa fora de moda.

Scott bate no rosto de Ellen com a bengala.

- Isso é tudo que você sabe fazer, seu filho da puta – disse Ellen, após ter cuspido sangue.

- Me diga aonde está Eric Cartman. Agora – disse Scott bem nervoso.

- Olha Eric não existe mais. Então não perca tempo.

Para surpresa de Ellen o tal ruivo começa a ri.

- Boa piada, mas vamos encarar os fatos – um ruivo entrega uma pasta nas mãos de Scott, enquanto pega na bengala do ruivo. Esta pasta é foi entregue pela Red para o grupo – hum sabe o que tenho em minhas mãos?

- Fotos de você sendo comido? – disse Ellen sarcasticamente.

- "...foi descoberto que o paciente Eric Theodore Cartman apresenta uma biologia estranha para um garoto de sua idade..." oh isso parece interessante – disse fazendo uma pausa – "...de acordo com os enxames foi descoberto que o paciente sofre de Pseudo-Hermafroditismo Feminino..." – ruivo começa a rir – ver que é uma ironia. O garoto também era uma aberração assim como a puta de sua mãe.

- E... o que isso... tem haver... comigo? – disse Ellen bem insegura.

Scott se ajoelha e segura o rosto da morena com as duas mãos para olhar nos seus olhos.

- Me diga você, Ellen Cartman, ou melhor, me diga você Eric Cartman.

CONTINUA

Enfim terminei mais um capitulo dessa minha fic. O que acharam do segredo de Ellen ser na verdade o Eric? Gostaram? Não? Querem me matar?

Mas principalmente estão se perguntando "Como você teve essa idéia de fazer isso?". Bem na época estava assistindo a segunda temporada de South Park e vi em um episodio que foi revelado que a mãe de Eric, Liane, era hemofrodita. Daí eu pensei: "Imagine se Eric tivesse o mesmo problema do que a mãe", mas por enquanto não resolvi a escrever a fic.

Até que um dia vi que VoyeurismoSádico estava com uma fic chamada "Desafio Drabble". E lá ela estava pegando os roteiros para escrever fanfics, então eu dei todo o roteiro da fic, que hoje é a sinopse de minha fic. Na época estava muito sem tempo para escrever, mas resolvi fazer um esboço no papel. Quando vi que tinha muito material passei no computador e resolvi arriscar a lançar essa fanfic. Fiquei espantado com o resultados dos reviews dessa fic e então resolvi continuar com o roteiro.

Pensava que o segredo de Ellen seria rapidamente descoberto, mas poucos se arriscaram a falar quem era a Ellen. Demetria ela acertou na mosca o grande segredo, palmas pra ela.

Então Ellen Cartman não é uma personagem original, mas é uma personagem nascida com os moldes de Eric Cartman.

Então quer dizer que eu apoio o casal yaoi Kenny e Eric? Não. Afinal do começo da fic deixei Ellen em aberto (se ela fica com Kenny ou com Kyle). O resultado foi que a combinação Kenny e Ellen ganharam hehehehhehehehehehhe

Não foi a toa que comecei a fic Dimensão Negativa. Afinal pensei 'se em vez de Eric ser a mulher na fic fosse Kenny?' por isso que a fic Vampirismo foi transformado em Dimensão Negativa para justamente abordar a questão do universo alternativo. Contudo só Cartman que tem essa possibilidade de transformar em mulher se abordar esse lado hemafrodita.

Sei que existe o episodio 201 de South Park que fala que o pai de Eric na verdade era o pai de Scott, mas na época não tinha visto o episodio, mas mesmo que visse como eu sempre falo: South Park é um desenho focado exclusivamente para o humor e nada que aparece nos episódios tem que se levado a sério. Se fosse levar tudo a sério o desenho não explicaria como personagens morrem e depois aparecem vivos em episódios futuros (isso não estou me referindo a Kenny, mas como Bin Laden, Saddan e algumas celebridades por exemplo).

Sem contar que esse episodio que citei ele é da 14 temporada. Lembrando que cada temporada é lançada de ano e ano, quer dizer que foi 13 anos que a mãe de Cartman foi considerado hemafrodita.

O único erro que cometi foi batizar a forma feminina de Eric para Ellen. Eu tinha esquecido que já apareceu a Ms. Ellen, a professora substituta que foi morta pela Wendy. Acho que se fosse da nome para a versão feminina seria Elizabete ou Elena.

A líder das ruivas não é personagem minha, mas de CasseyMaleficent, uma homenagem que falo a ela colocar sua personagem original para a minha fic.

Próximo capitulo vou revelar como Eric se transformou em Ellen com o passar dos anos.

Uma homenagem especial a: CasseyMaleficent (novamente), Demetria e a VoyeurismoSádico.

Até a próxima!


	11. Ellen em perigo

– _E... o que isso... tem haver... comigo? – disse Ellen bem insegura._

_Scott se ajoelha e segura o rosto da morena com as duas mãos para olhar nos seus olhos._

– _Me diga você, Ellen Cartman, ou melhor, me diga você Eric Cartman._

Ellen arregala os olhos com a grande revelação de seu maior segredo. Aquilo que tanto se esforçava para esconder.

- Que foi... está espantado por descobrir seu segredinho? – continua Scott – e pensar que você estava se travestindo todos esses anos fingindo ser uma mulher. Que comovente – disse rindo.

Ellen fecha os olhos e inspira profundamente para se acalmar. Pior que não sabe como duas pessoas no mesmo dia conseguiram descobrir sua verdadeira identidade.

"Como se eu tivesse escolha" Ellen pensa lembrando muito do seu passado. Na época que era Eric Cartman.

* * *

**South Park – oito anos atrás**

Nunca me esqueço naquele dia que minha vida acabou. Tudo que achava que eu era. Todos os sonhos que tinha foram destruídos naquele dia.

Pior de pensar que as piores fases da minha vida se passaram 'Hells Pass Hospital' de Souh Park. Uma foi quando fui infectado pelo vírus HIV, mas ajudei o mundo a descobrir a cura para doença. O que ia descobrir seria algo que quebraria todas as minhas forças.

Tudo começou quando estava no hospital fazendo um enxame completo para saber como estava a minha saúde. Minha mãe insistia que precisava tratar da minha obesidade e queria provar através da medicina que precisava urgentemente de emagrecer, mas o que era para ser uma rotina comum virou horas e horas de seções de exames. Até examinaram meu pênis, o que me deixou com muita duvida. Será que estão me examinando mesmo ou estão me abusando sexualmente? Que porra! Por que isso só acontece comigo?

O que mais estranhei que pediram para minha mãe os resultados de DNA que fizeram do meu sangue para saber quem era o meu pai. Engraçado que acho que sou o único de South Park que tem um pai que é minha mãe. Enfim depois de horas de enxames os médicos chamaram eu e minha mãe para conversar.

- O que foi doutor? Tem algum problema com meu filho?

- Receio que tem minha senhora – disse o medico profissionalmente como de costume. Os médicos são treinados para ser o mais imparcial possível.

- Alguma coisa muito grave? – pergunta a minha mãe bastante preocupada.

- Nada que comprometa a saúde de seu filho, porem isso pode... comprometer com a vida dele – disse tentando buscar as palavras certas.

- Deixe de ser um cuzão e fale logo que eu tenho – eu digo com toda 'gentileza' possível.

- Eric – minha mãe tenta me repreender.

- Tudo bem – continua o médico – foi descoberto em seu filho tem níveis incomuns de estrógeno no corpo.

- Minha nossa – disse minha mãe preocupada.

- Mãe. O que é estrógeno?

- Estrógeno é um hormônio sexual presente tanto no homem como na mulher. Normalmente os homens tem baixo nível de estrógeno no corpo.

- Ta legal. Eu entendi, mas o que significa eu ter tanto desse tal hormônio? – eu pergunto.

- Fizemos uma série de testes para confirmar as nossas suspeitas. Através do resultado de DNA e enxames confirmamos o que mais temíamos. Foi descoberto que seu filho sofre Hermafroditismo humano.

Pareceu que o tempo tinha parado. Apesar de que já tinha noção do que era hermafroditismo afinal minha mãe sofreu disso.

- Isso é um problema? – respondo calmamente – apenas me concerte para poder viver naturalmente.

- Receio que não é tão simples. Diferente da sua mãe que tinha o hermafroditismo verdadeiro o seu caso é diferente.

- Diferente como? – uma parte no meu intimo já começa se desesperar.

- Seu caso Eric Cartman que você sofre de Pseudo-Hermafroditismo Feminino. No seu DNA você apresenta os cromossomos XX e você não apresenta a ter testículos.

- E isso significa o que? – já temendo pela resposta.

- Que você tem um físico mais voltado para uma garota do que para um garoto.

Começo a rir. Não uma risada depois escutar uma piada ou uma risada de satisfação. Não. Minha risada é como se fosse de um psicopata.

- Muito engraçado doutor. Sabe por que não passa logo vaselina e foda com o meu cu logo.

- Eric... – minha mãe tenta me repreender sem sucesso.

- Quem sabe se me comer direito começo atrapalhar aqui. Sabe posso ser útil aqui no hospital – pego um grampeador que estava na mesa – sabe veja que eu consigo usar o grampeador – rapidamente grampeio a mão do médico que estava apoiada a mesa. Ele começa gritar de dor – então filho da puta acha que pode sacanear comigo – avançado e acerto a cara dele – vocês alem de irresponsavelmente me infectam com o vírus da AIDS e agora estão me dizendo que sou uma garota – minha mãe me puxa para trás para não agredi mais o médico – eu nasci aqui nessa porra e só agora que falam isso – minhas lagrimas começam a cair – seus filhos da puta. Tomará que todos vão para um inferno algum dia – o choro é evidente no meu ser.

Como seria a minha vida depois daquela noticia? Como meus colegas iriam achar de minha pessoa? Será que a vida já não castigou o suficiente? Não tenho pai, a garota que me beijou não queria mais nada comigo, outra garota que tinha me apaixonado tinha nojo de mim, meus amigos me odeiam. Tudo isso sei superei. Tudo isso eu conseguir da à volta por cima. Agora o destino novamente zomba de mim tirando a única certeza que tinha na vida: minha masculinidade.

Então todo esse tempo eu era uma... garota? Ainda pior uma deformidade incapaz de escolher o sexo que fui criado. Minha mãe foi hermafrodita, mas foi dado a ela o direito de escolher seu sexo. E agora nem isso é me dado? Foi quando entrei uma profunda depressão onde nem todos os meus planos conseguem mudar esse trágico destino. Reconheço que Stan, Kenny, Butters e até o Kyle foram os únicos que me preocuparam comigo, mas se eles soubessem... da minha deformidade eu seria 'aceito'... ou melhor 'aceita'...? Não existe espaço mais aqui em South Park.

* * *

"Demorei muito para me aceitar como mulher. Ainda mais..." seus pensamentos são interrompidos sentindo uma forte descarga elétrica em seu corpo que a faz gritar. As corretes estão ligadas a fios aonde quando são ativadas dão choques.

- Então como é a sensação de está em minhas mãos, Eric? – pergunta Scott.

- Me algema primeiro antes de me convidar em um encontro? Você sabe como decepcionar uma mulher – disse Ellen sarcasticamente.

- Ainda vai querer se referir como uma mulher. Mesmo depois de eu descobrir que você é um hermafrodita traveco?

- Acho que alem de ruivo é burro – as palavras de Ellen causam uma raiva coletiva no ambiente – será que não sabe ler direito um prontuário médicos.

- Ora sua...

De repente a única porta que era entrada e saída do estranho local se abre revelando um homem adulto.

- Ola sou Kenny Nelson. Relações publicas do Hilton. Quero saber se está tudo em ordem?

Scott rapidamente fica de frente da Ellen para impedir que o rapaz veja.

- Ah estamos bem – disse Scott parecendo o mais normal possível.

- Mesmo? Desejam mais Chili, café ou algo mais?

- Não. Obrigado.

- Ótimo. Só queria agradecer por escolher Aeroporto Hilton para realizar sua conferência – o homem fecha a porta.

- Ufa – disse Scott aliviado.

Outra coisa chama atenção novamente do ruivo. Uma risada atrás dele. Ellen Cartman estava rindo.

- Qual é a graça?

- Sério? Aeroporto Hilton? Esse é o seu sinistro esconderijo? Nossa grande líder você é – disse Ellen sarcasticamente.

- Cale a boca – Scott fica com raiva.

- Me diga qual é a sensação.

- Que sensação?

- Qual é a sensação de ser superado por uma criança de oito anos que era eu – começa a rir.

- Cale a boca – disse ordenando mais uma vez que Ellen seja eletrocutada rapidamente – graças a você perdi meus pais, perdi o respeito da minha banda favorita, perdi a minha humanidade.

- Eu não me lembro ter tirado sua humanidade – disse Ellen ofegando.

- No dia que você me fez comer meus pais fui internado em uma clinica psiquiátrica. Eu sai de lá e comecei a comer carne humana para me preparar nesse dia que eu me vingaria de você.

- Então você é aquele serial killer que anda sumindo as pessoas? – pergunta.

- Sou eu mesmo – disse com um sorriso perverso nos lábios.

Ellen começa a rir. Scott e os outros não entendem o motivo da risada da sua vitima.

- Então você virou um canibal por minha causa? – disse Ellen rindo.

- Tudo por sua culpa.

- Como você é ingênuo – disse Ellen com um sorriso – por acaso uma criança de oito anos é capaz de arrastar dois corpos adultos com facilidade até sua própria casa? Não. É impossível. Sendo que estava de triciclo e não tinha outro transporte para levar os corpos. Eu simplesmente fiz um Chili comum e usei um dedo falso com aliança da sua mãe.

- Está mentindo – Scott se altera.

- Estou? Me diga como não fui preso por ocultação de cadáver? O povo de South Park podem serem burros, mas não ao ponto de não reconhecem um crime quando se vê um. Então tive que fazer parece um crime. Apenas tive trabalho de levar os pertences pessoais de seus pais.

- Se isso fosse verdade, então aonde estão os corpos do meus pais?

- Foram enterrados como indigentes. O fazendeiro que os matou deixou eles irreconhecíveis.

- Foi tudo por sua culpa.

- Minha culpa? Eu não os manipulei para irem para fazenda, mas foi você que fez. Se você tivesse ido pessoalmente teria escapado com vida.

- Como assim?

- É verdade que o fazendeiro iria atirar para matar, mas ele pensaria que se trataria de uma pessoa adulta e já dispararia o primeiro tiro na cabeça. Imagina se fosse você pessoalmente. O tiro pegaria de raspão na sua cabeça fazendo que imediatamente você se jogar no chão com medo. Se você mandasse os amigos seria a mesma reação, mas você mandou seus pais, ou seja, você que condenou a vida deles – Ellen começa a rir.

- Cale a sua maldita boca – Scott está tremendo de raiva.

- Se você tivesse feito nada eu me conseguia me vingar, se você tivesse mandado seus amigos conseguiria me vingar, se você fosse pessoalmente conseguiria me vingar, mas apenas de tudo você teria os seus pais. Admita foi você que matou seus pais e não eu.

- CALE A BOCA – Scott usa sua bengala para dar um forte golpe na cabeça da garota que a deixa inconsciente – FOI VOCÊ QUE MATOU MEUS PAIS E NÃO EU – iria da um segundo golpe, mas seus subordinados o seguram.

- Calma chefe. Você pode matá-la rápido. Esqueceu que você a quer matar lentamente? – fala um ruivo de pele escura.

- Tem razão – disse se acalmando – perdi o controle – recupera a compostura – Eric Cartman acorde logo para ser torturado até a morte – disse com um sorriso macabro.

* * *

– _E quem é o lider deles?_

_– __Scott Tenorman. ._

– _Merda_ – Kenny aparta o próprio punho fazendo estalar o punho – como Scott descobriu o segredo da Ellen?

- Parece que uma semi-ruiva passou as informações pra ele – responde Lorrah.

- Red – Bebe expressa – oh Meu Deus. Foi a Red que contou para Scott.

- Bebe. Você não está envolvida nisso? – pergunta Wendy.

- Claro que não. Eu só queria ameaçá-la a contar seu segredo, mas tinha consciência que não adiantaria. Kenny – se dirige a palavra para o loiro – você a ama, correto?

- Sim. Eu a amo.

- Sabe Kenny eu até entendi todo esse lance de Eric era na verdade uma garota e retornou para South Park como Ellen, mas como você descobriu? – pergunta Stan.

- Esqueceu que falei que encontrei algo na bolsa dela? – diz o Kenny.

- Mas o que foi?

- Isso – Kenny – tira o medalhão que sempre carrega em seu pescoço. É um medalhão prateado que é uma metade de um coração cujos caracteres escritos são 'um ponto e a letra F em maiúscula'.

- Que isso? – Kyle pergunta.

- É o colar dos 'B.F.F: Melhores Amigos pra Sempre'. Há muito tempo atrás eu dei por Cartman como prova da nossa amizade. Eu achei na bolsa da Ellen a segunda metade.

- Cara que gay – disse Stan – não é a toa que você admite que ama Ellen, você amou o Cartman antes.

- Olha só quem fala. Pelo menos não me declarei para o meu melhor amigo duas vezes – responde em um nível de zoação.

- Não fui eu que virei uma menininha que só andava de mãos dadas com Butters no Havaí.

- Olha só quem fala. O 'amiguinho' que manipulou o Cartman para salvar o 'migucho' dele – Kenny responde sarcasticamente para o amigo maior.

- Não tão gay como se vestir de princesa um dia.

- E você que se vestiu de boneca no Dia das Bruxas.

- Aquilo foi idéia da Wendy. Mas não fui pego vestido de Batman com as calças baixas com o cinto enrolado no pescoço.

- Pelo menos não virei emo gótico por ter levado um fora de sua namorada.

- Mas não fui preso por me prostituir em Nova York. Não tem coisa mais gay do que isso.

- Não? E o que você me diz de você dormir abraçado com Kyle durante uma tempestade dizendo que tinha medo de trovão.

Stan se cala. O lutador de luta livre fica bastante vermelho envergolhando... pelo seu passado. Ele percebe que Wendy e Bebe estão de boca aberta... por essa revelação. Kyle está igualmente vermelho e Lorrah está com a mão na boca tampando a risada.

- Gente deixa com essas briguinhas gays – disse Kyle se intrometendo – Ellen está em apuros. Precisamos salva-las.

- Tem razão – disse Kenny ficando sério – amigos? – estende a mão para o Stan.

- Amigos? – aperta a mão do amigo loiro.

- Pelo menos...

-... eu não...

-... concordei em chupar o saco de um cara por causa de uma aposta – disse Stan e Kenny apontando o dedo para o Kyle.

- Seus filhos da puta – responde Kyle vermelho.

- Então Lorrah e Butters você sabe aonde levaram Ellen? – pergunta Kenny.

- Eles levaram para o Aeroporto Hilton – disse Lorrah.

- Pode ter certeza que os lobisomens vão ajudar no resgate – disse Butters com uma expressão selvagem no rosto.

- E os vampiros também – disse uma voz atrás do grupo. Percebe que são os dois líderes dos vampiros. Damien e Pip.

Há muito tempo Damien chegou a South Park para intimar Jesus para que o mesmo enfrente o seu pai, porem o filho do Diabo mesmo com todos os seus poderes foi uma criança rejeitada pelas outras crianças. A fim de conseguir uma popularidade ele mandou Pip para os ares. Teria sido popular, mas seu pai teve que se mudar novamente. Quando retornou de novo tinha novamente que ganhar o respeito de todos. Então o antigo líder dos vampiros entregou 'gentilmente' o cargo de chefe dos vampiros para ele e chamou Pip para ser seu braço direito, uma forma que achou para se redimir no passado.

- Se os conformistas também vão, nós, os góticos iremos também – Tweak e o gótico mais jovem aproximam dos grupos.

- Você góticos nos ajudando, qual é o motivo? – pergunta Lorrah.

- Não perdemos uma boa matança disso o mais novo sacando uma faca.

- George – disse Tweak com sua nova forma de falar: fria e sem emoção – não viemos para matar. Viemos para ajudar.

- Pelo menos posso deixar nossos inimigos em coma? – pergunta o mais novo.

- Isso é muita pressão pra decidir isso – disse Tweak passando a mão nos cabelos – deixo você decidir isso.

- Legal.

- Tamos ter ajuda dos ruivos também? – pergunta Butters para Lorrah.

- Vão sim – Lorrah estala os dedos e um misterioso ser sai das sombras. Damien, Pip, Tweak, George e Jessica ficam assustados com o ser que aparece.

Kenny, Kyle, Wendy, Stan e Bebe não entende o motivo dos outros grupos ficarem assustados. Afinal apareceu alguém maior e com mais massa muscular que o Stan e Butters. O ser está uma calça e coturno preto, um sobretudo militar totalmente vermelho e um tipo de mascara bem semelhante ao 'Homem de Ferro', mas sendo totalmente vermelha.

- Quem é ele? – Kenny se aproxima de Butters e pergunta.

- Ele é a arma secreta dos Ruivos. Ninguém sabe quem é ele por de trás da mascara. Alguns dizem que um ser criado em laboratório com DNA de um grande líder quem ninguém sabe quem é. Alguns falam que Lincoln, outros dizem que Julio Cesar, ou Alexandre o Grande, mas nada que confirma de quem é o DNA. Outros dizem que é um ser mitológico que os ruivos têm o controle. De qualquer jeito é alguém que ninguém quer ter como inimigo. Às vezes todos os grupos fazem disputa de lutas para saber qual é o grupo mais forte. Dês que esse cara apareceu ganhou todas. Ninguém sabe o nome dele. Só é conhecido como Ultimate Ginger.

- Uau. Esses Ruivos não brincam em serviço – exclama Kenny.

- Eu também quero ajudar – disse Bebe – me sinto responsável pela segurança da Ellen. Deixe-me ajudar para redimir dos seus pecados.

- E você tem alguma chance? – pergunta Damien.

Bebe não diz nada só aproxima do vampiro e joga suas pernas para o lado fazendo que passe de raspão da face dele.

- Tenho mais que chance. Meu tio é brasileiro e ele me ensinou a Capoeira.

- Isso é muito interessante – disse Damien com um sorriso malicioso.

- Então vamos de que para o aeroporto?

- Deixe que eu cuido disso – Damien usa os seus poderes para teletransportar todos, exceto Lorrah e Wendy.

- Por a gente ficou? – pergunta Wendy para ruiva.

- Para a gente cuidar das coisas aqui do colégio.

- Espero que eles voltem em segurança.

- Eu também – disse a ruiva.

CONTINUA

Enfim terminei mais um capítulo da fic. O capitulo estava saindo grande demais então decidir cortar o capitulo para ficar mais agradável de ler. Eu me espantei comigo mesmo por colocar comédia na fic, espero que tenha gostado das piadas.

Sobre a declaração de Stan e Kyle dormirem abraçados quando eram crianças... eu que inventei hahahahahahhahahahahaha Eu não sou fã de yaoi, mas pra mim Stan e Kyle parece que são namorados (a única coisa que impede disso é que Stan namora Wendy). E vale lembrar que Stan já se confessou que ama Kyle (duas vezes) e ainda por mais suspeito faz o ruivo voltar correndo... que gay hahahahhahahahahha Pior que Butters certa vez já se declarou também para o Cartman. Sério parece que se os criadores fossem japoneses a série corria risco de ser um yaoi de vez hahahahhahahahahhahaha

Ultimate Ginger é um personagem criado por mim, não sei como vai ser a repercussão dele para vocês. Então se ele não for agradável posso terminar a fic sem revelar sua verdadeira identidade. Ele é um tipo para entender e dar um mistério a mais para fic.

Ah sim quando terminar o conto de Dimensão Negativa vou começar uma nova fanfic de South Park.

Agradecimento especial a todos que estão lendo e comentando esta fanfic. Fico um pouco decepcionado que existem pessoas que estão acompanhando esta fic, mas não se manifestam em postar reviews. Tanto para saber como um review poderia influencia a fic. Do começo dessa fic ele coloquei Ellen em disputa de Kenny e Kyle. Foi através dos reviews que decidir colocar o Kenny como par de Ellen.

Enfim até a próxima!


	12. Finalmente Reúnidos

- Chegamos – disse Damien após ter teletransportado para o aeroporto Hilton. Todo o grupo está de frente da porta onde Scott e seus seguidores estão.

- Por que não nos levou logo para dentro? – disse Bebe.

- Para uma entrada triunfal. Loirinha – jogando um charme.

- Ta bom capetinha. Qual vai ser o plano.

- Vai ser simples. Entrar lá e chutar toda bunda que cruzar nosso caminho – disse Kenny – quer fazer as honras – dirige a palavra para o misterioso Ultimate Ginger.

Apenas o grande ser da uns passos para frente e chuta a porta assim arrobando.

* * *

**Sete anos atrás – Centro de Controle de Peso Hopeful Hills**

Nunca pensei que voltaria para esse lugar. Lembro-me claramente que minha mãe e seus amigos revelaram para mim que eu era gordo e me mandaram para este lugar. Claro que vi uma mina de dinheiro já que as crianças gordas que não fechavam a boca para nada. Também me lembro que alguém fez um discurso que descrevo como gay, mas conseguiu me sensibilizar na época para emagrecer. Eu estava pronto para aprender e me submeter a todos os ensinamentos que me iriam passar, mas eles me expulsaram assim me excluindo do grupo.

Dês que cometi suicídio passei a praticar exercícios. Iniciei a arte marcial que mais queima calorias: Muaiy Tai. Minha rotina era de colégio, academia e casa. Perder peso está para mim uma questão de honra. Isto porque esse seria meus últimos atos como... homem.

Quando perdi meu peso por completo descobrir que minha estrutura óssea já era de uma garota. Meus quadris eram naturalmente largos e já tinha seios, mas eram ocultadas pela minha gordura do corpo. Descobrir que meu suposto pênis era menor que a média dos garotos de minha idade e que minha estrutura do crânio era masculina. Ainda tinha meu olho azul... nossa! Dês que eu cometi suicídio esse olho azul ficou em minha face. Imagino que seja o olho do Kenny já que anos atrás ele doou suas córneas em uma de suas mortes. Parece que alguém fica imortal também se tiver alguma parte dele implantada no corpo.

Antes de me submeter à correção do meu corpo decidir colocar um dos meus últimos planos em pratica. Então liguei para Hopeful Hills dizendo que era um ex-integrante e queria dar testemunho de minha perda de peso. Incrível que mandei as fotos (sem mandar a identificação do rosto) do meu antes e depois. Eles gostaram tanto que até conseguir falar com todos no auditório.

Então minha mãe me deixa na entrada e me espera, já que não vou demorar muito. Vejo já muitos que estavam comigo ainda estão aqui ainda. Percebo que perderam um pouco peso, mas ainda estão gordos. Confiantemente subi no palco já reparando que todos estão muitos surpresos em saber que eu sendo um magro era gordo, mas ninguém está me conhecendo. Ótimo.

Espero que os líderes fazem a apresentação toda sobre os idéias do acampamento para finalmente a todos. Quando o microfone é passado para mim finalmente chegou o momento de falar minhas palavras.

- Tenho o prazer de apresentá-los todos vocês a nosso grande exemplo – disse a coordenadora – o nosso...? – ela não consegue falar meu nome. Isso porque não falei o meu nome. Como planejei: eles nem se deram o trabalho de saber o meu nome.

- Cartman. Eric Cartman – olhei para a platéia e vi que alguns me reconheceram outros não – enfim quase um ano atrás minha mãe me mandou aqui para busca da perda de meu peso. Eu particularmente não estava gostando da idéia, mas quando eu resolvi entrar fui expulso daqui. Enfim conseguir emagrecer sozinho e quero a dizer a todos no fundo da minha alma que vocês vão se FUDER HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA. EU EMAGRECI SEM ESTÁ AQUI. SEM VOCÊS. CHUPEM SUAS PUTINHAS HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

A coordenadora já tenta toma de mim o microfone, mas eu vi preparado: usei uma maquina de choque e coloquei a puta no chão.

- Eu emagreci primeiro que vocês nhay nhay nhay nhay... nhay. nhay nhay nhay nhay... nhay – digo ao mesmo tempo balançando meus dedos – alguma pergunta?

- Como você emagreceu? – disse um gordinho, reconheço que ele foi o mesmo que fez o discursos na época onde eu estava.

- Eu simplesmente gastei o meu dinheiro em academia onde passei fazer exercícios diariamente. Foi barato, a mensalidade de uma é próximo dos valores que vocês gastaram comigo na época que estava aqui vendendo doces. Eu recomendo que façam o mesmo.

- Mas a gente faz exercícios diariamente.

- Fazem, mas não o necessário para emagrecer. Afinal não é muito lucrativo para este lugar se seus alunos emagreçam rápido. Agora me dão licença eu vou para minha casa.

Saio todo confiante afinal mandei todos se fuderem e ainda causei a anarquia ainda.

Enfim é uma grande satisfação que conseguir realizar. Claro que tive que colocar uma faixa nos meus... seios (difícil ainda se acostumar com a idéia) e uma calça bem folgada para esconder minha cintura fina.

Entro no carro de minha mãe e Liane me leva diretamente para o hospital. Desta vez serei uma mulher por definitivo. O mais engraçado que minha mente forma uma piada:

"De 'comedor' agora serei a 'comida'".

* * *

Pouco a pouco Ellen abre os olhos e descobre que ainda está presa.

- Finalmente você acordou – disse Scott levantando o rosto de Ellen com as mãos – enfim vamos para a diversão – Scott saca uma faca e aproxima da orelha da garota – não vai doer nada – disse em um tom irônico.

De repente toda atenção é dirigida em uma forte batida aonde a porta foi arrombada. Nela entra diversas pessoas que Scott não conhece. Entra dois góticos, dois no estilo vampiro, dois no estilo lobisomem, um semi-ruivo, um ser grande com mascara, um moreno e dois loiros.

- Quem são vocês? E o que fazem aqui? – disse Scott com raiva.

- Viemos aqui para fuder com seus planos – disse Kenny.

- Ah é? Então não se importa de eu fuder com suas vidas – peguem todos – ordenando todos os ruivos que estava com ele.

- Isso vai ser moleza – disse Kenny.

- Pense rápido – disse o Ultimate Ginger que segura o Kenny, gira e o joga acertando Scott assim derrubando os dois.

- Filho da puta. Me avise primeiro –disse o Kenny se levantando.

- Kenny – disse Ellen.

- Estou aqui princesa. Vim de salvar – disse Kenny jogando um charminho que tem sucesso já que a garota cora.

- Que ótimo o namoradinho gay chegou – disse Scott se levantando – minha vingança não tem como melhorar – ri macabramente – vou matar seu namoradinho na sua frente Eric – disse tirando na sua bengala uma lamina como se fosse uma espada.

Logo o líder dos semi- ruivos avança em direção do herói, mas rapidamente o loiro esquiva e chuta as costas do agressor.

- O nome dela é Ellen. Não se esqueça disso.

- Kenny. Então você... já sabe?

- Resumidamente eu sei, mas deixa para conversar isso depois – disse se esquivando dos ataques de Scott que se levanta – a propósito bom que voltou seu bundão – disse tirando uma vaia.

- Vai se fuder seu pobre.

- Ainda não chegou a hora de tirar a toalha – começa contra-atacar o ruivo que agora fica no jogo da defensiva.

Enquanto isso os outros encontram em uma batalha feroz contra a multidão dos semi-ruivos e dos ex-ruivos. Ultimate Ginger não encontra dificuldade nas lutas afinal o misterioso ser é dotado de uma força surpreendente. Logo de cara consegue pegar dois adversários pelo pescoço – um e cada mão –, ergue-los e fazê-los se chocarem entre si. Um terceiro já queria atacar, mas o Ultimate consegue chutar a cabeça do agressor assim revelando que o guerreiro dos ruivos também é bem habilidoso.

Já Pip está sendo cercado por cinco ruivos.

- Por favor senhores. Eu solicito humildemente que vocês desistam de seguirem a hierarquia desse grupo que conspira a morte de um ser humano e retorna para suas respectivas residência.

Os cinco se olharam meio que zombando das palavras do loiro inglês vampiro e partiram para cima de Pip de uma vez. Só que ele descobriram que Pip não é nada indefeso como eles pensavam que era. Como todo bom inglês Pip teve uma educação excelente para se tornar um cavalheiro e entre essas lições se encontra o bom e velho boxe. Também Pip foi aprendiz de ferreiro então os cincos descobriram que a mão do loiro é bastante pesada.

Já Damien não está tendo problema. Está se divertindo muito brincando com o medo dos ruivos usando seus poderes. Outro pessoa que está dando medo nos semi-ruivos é George, o gótico que está espantando a todos que encontra. Também é bastante assustador alguém vestido de preto com uma faca na mão e com uma cara psicopata.

Bebe não está tendo problema usando a capoeira para lutar. De vez em quando Damien vem com algumas palavras maliciosas que irrita a ruiva onde descarrega a sua raiva nos seus adversários. Parece que a loira conseguiu despertar o interesse pelo filho do capeta.

Stan não está tendo problemas. Graças ser o campeão de luta livre do colégio de South Park está conseguindo tranquilamente lutar com os seus adversários. Seus golpes são dignos as lutas do WWE, mas a única diferença que seus golpes são para machucar. Pode ver que o moreno tem uma força equivalente que empata com Ultimate Ginger.

O judeu encontra lutando com ferocidade afinal ele não gosta de lutar e quer acabar com aquilo rápido, mas em relação a lutar não deve nada em relação aos seus companheiros já que sabe lutar muito bem o estilo Krav Maga, uma arte judia que sabe muito bem infligir dor em suas vitimas.

Butters e Jessica estão lutando sincronizados como se fossem dois lobos lutando. Um usa muito a sua força e outra usa sua agilidade. Estão conseguindo vencer facilmente.

Enquanto Tweek está... tomando café. Praticamente se esqueceu de lutar está saboreando o café do aeroporto que alias é muito caro. Então é pecado para um aviciado de café esquecer-se da luta para tomar café?

Infelizmente a sua paz acaba quando vieram os ruivos e derrubaram o café .

- Agora a porra ficou séria – Tweek avança nos seus adversários espancando cada pessoa que encontra.

Kenny e Scott estão lutando ferozmente. O ambiente está em um campo de luta coletivo até que a porta (que foi fechada pelo Pip, após o ultimo componente do resgate entrou).

– Ola sou Kenny Nelson. Relações publicas do Hilton. Quero saber se está tudo em ordem? – as palavras do homem paralisam tudo, fazendo que todos prestem atenção nele. É como se tudo fosse um jogo e alguém tivesse apertado 'Start'.

Scott ia falar, mas Kenny tampa a boca do ruivo.

- Estamos bem – disse Kenny.

– Mesmo? Desejam mais Chili, café ou algo mais?

George e Tweek se olham e diz ao mesmo tempo:

- Queremos mais café.

- Iremos providenciar. Só queria agradecer novamente por escolher Aeroporto Hilton para realizar sua conferência – o homem fecha a porta.

Assim quando a porta se fecha todos começam lutar novamente. A grande disputa está sendo entre Kenny e Scott e mesmo com o segundo está armado os dois estão lutando de igual para igual. Claro que o primeiro está tendo mais sorte em acertar socos no segundo do que o ruivo está tendo em fatiá-lo. Tudo estava indo bem até que Kenny escorrega e cai de costa no chão.

- Quais são as suas ultimas palavras? – disse Scott já com ponta da lamina no peito do loiro.

- Vai tomar no olho do seu cu – disse Kenny zombando e nem se preocupando com a ameaça já que não vai ser a primeira que vai morrer.

Só que sua morre é interrompida com uma ajuda. Alguém chega perto rapidamente e chuta o tronco do assassino o jogando no chão no lado do loiro. Também induz o assassino soltar a lâmina. Quando Scott se da conta quem o agrediu foi Ellen Cartman.

Durante a luta ele não reparou quando Ultimate Ginger foi o primeiro se aproximar e soltar a prisioneira. Agora Ellen atacou Scott salvando seu namorado.

Scott tenta se levantar, mas Ellen pisa na mão dele assim quebrando.

- Está bom pra você? – pergunta Ellen ironicamente. Logo seguida da um chute na face do ruivo fazendo ficar inconsciente.

Kenny sorri ao ver que Ellen finalmente está liberta. Finalmente sua namorada está a salva.

- Ellen – disse Kenny se levantando.

-K... Kenny – Ellen fica toda envergonhada evitando de olhá-lo.

- Não importa. Está tudo bem agora – disse Kenny a abraçando por trás.

- Você... não importa... com que... já fui?

- Ellen eu tinha uma grande amizade quando você era Eric descobrir que você era uma garota todo esse tempo foi uma surpresa, mas agora você é Ellen minha namorada. E só isso importa agora.

- Kenny – não resiste em derramar suas lagrimas.

Ellen Cartman veio em South Park exclusivamente para superação pessoal. Tudo estava no esquema de sua mente. Apresentaria que era sobrinha de Liane Cartman assumindo o sobrenome Langley. Só que ela não contava ao se aproximar dos seus antigos amigos iria se apaixonar do seu antigo "Melhor Amigo para Sempre". Coisa que não estava preparada. Enfim agora pode ser feliz sem viver mais na sombra do seu passado.

* * *

Finalmente de volta a residência dos Cartmans Ellen está em seu quarto deitada repousando já está se recuperando ainda das horas que ficou em cativeiro. A situação terminou quando Kevin chegou junto com a policia assim prendendo Scott e seus seguidores. Kevin prometeu que cuidaria de toda a parte burocrática então seu irmão mais velho recomendou a levar sua namorada para de volta para casa.

E assim está Ellen deitada, mas não está sozinha já que estão Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Butters, Jessica e Wendy juntos. Agora Cartman estava contanto toda sua história dês quando descobriu seu verdadeiro sexo até quando finalmente fez a operação de correção de sexo.

- Agora entendi, mas porque do olho azul? – pergunta Stan.

- Bem isso é uma longa historia e prefiro não contar agora. Estou cansada – responde Ellen se cobrindo com a coberta.

- Sabe pra mim não foi uma surpresa muito em descobrir seu segredo. Se analisar sua infância você tinha muito comportamento de garota – disse Stan.

- Como é que é? – disse Ellen.

- Tipo você se vestia de mulher muitas vezes.

- Pensando bem isso era verdade – disse Kyle entrando na brincadeira – tinha uma viadagem sobre minha pessoa que pensava que você era gay. Sem contar tinha uma mania estranha de enfiar o dedo no cu para fazer bigode de Hitler nos outros.

- Vai ver que na aquela época já gostava de tomar no cu – disse Stan fazendo Kyle, Butters, Jessica e Wendy rirem.

- Seus filhos da puta – disse Ellen vermelha de raiva – e Kenny você não vai me... – a garota repara que o rapaz está com um sorriso bobo na face como se tivesse ganhado na loteria (novamente) – seu filho da puta.

- Então Ellen qual é a sensação de ser uma garota? Tipo era o seu desejo quando era criança.

- Ah sim. É muito bom, afinal tudo que já fiz tem uma justificativa agora. Mas e vocês? – apontando para Stan, Kyle e Butters.

- O que temos nós?

- Tipo você Stan já virou emo só porque sua namoradinha te deu um chute na sua bunda. Já se vestiu de boneca. Já se declarou para o Kyle e ainda foi para Califórnia para mastubar o cuzinho.

- Desgraçada – disse Stan.

- Você Butters tem muitos pobres os seus. Tipo já me beijou no rosto quando eu tinha AIDS, já se declarou para mim quando eu era um garoto, já invadiu meu quarto para me chupar quando era vampiro e ainda colocou o meu pau, ou pelo menos eu achava que era, na boca.

- Bem eu não nego isso, mas pelo menos você era uma garota por fim das contas – disse Butters mantendo a calma.

- E você Kyle tipo entre todos nós você era o mais gay. Tipo você achou nojento beijar Bebe, já se vestiu de Britney Spears no meio da rua e não tirou a fantasia logo quando descobriram seus disfarces e ainda tanto aceitou e sugeriu chupar minhas antigas bolas em uma de suas apostas.

- Seu bundão de uma figa. Já se esqueceu que da Rebecca e Nicolie.

- Nossa grande revelação tipo Rebecca era a cara do irmão dela e Nicolie era a cara do Token. Pra mim isso era uma atração homossexual indireta.

- Desgraçado.

- Desgraçado não. Desgraçada, afinal sou uma garota agora, ou melhor, sou uma mulher – disse Ellen de uma forma sex apertando os próprios seios que deixa todos os garotos... hipnotizados. Infelizmente para Stan e Butters são os únicos que recebem uma cotovelada de suas respectivas namoradas.

- Uma mulher que eu amo – disse Kenny fazendo Ellen corar.

- Alias Kenny que historia é essa de amar o Eric antes – disse Stan.

- Hã? – Ellen olha suspeitamente seu namorado.

- Bem eu e o Cartman andavam muito juntos era natural que a gente fosse mais amigo, mas diferente de vocês – apontando para Kyle e Stan – a gente não se desmunhecava em nossas amizades. Tipo a gente andava juntos, brigava e xingava um ao outro, mas não dávamos bem. Talvez isso pode ser mais perto de amor que tive com ele. Agora quando Ellen apareceu da minha aí as coisas já são diferente.

- Kenny – Ellen cora.

- Mas e vocês? – disse Kenny – sério vocês quase não brigavam, se abraçavam muita vezes e até se declaravam. Sério para mim pensava que vocês seriam gays.

Enfim a tarde seria de muita discussões em toda tarde, mas no fim os quatros se dão bem. Muita gente se pergunta como esses quatros rapazes (agora sendo um é uma garota agora) se dão muito bem. A resposta é simples: não há entre outros em South Park que entendam um ao outro. Stan sofria com os abusos de sua irmã e das besteiras de seu pai, Kyle sofria pela sua rígida educação, Cartman sofria pela ser o único de seus colegas não ter um pai e Kenny pelos seus antigos problemas familiares. São quatro amigos que são unidos pela dor individual.

Quatro amigos tem uma interação maior do que os outros grupos de jovens em South Park.

Quatro amigos que já aprontaram muitas coisas juntos.

E quatro amigos que finalmente estão juntos.

CONTINUA


	13. A perversão dos McCormick

Entediada. É a palavra mais cômoda para Ellen Cartman que está sentindo agora. Está sozinha em casa a noite e está tentando assisti algo na televisão a cabo, mas nessas horas não encontra nada para assistir. Desta vez sua mãe não saiu em trabalho, mas saiu com um recente namorado a qual faz dois meses de relacionamento. Engraçado que essa é a primeira vez que ver sua mãe ficar tanto tempo como um cara. Dês que ela não é mais ninfomaníaca, Liane Cartman tem sido bem controlada em questão de sexo.

Seu dia não foi muito animador, afinal teve que passar o dia inteiro da delegacia dando depoimento de seu seqüestro e sendo testemunha da confissão de seu seqüestrador ser um serial killer que há muito tempo a CIA estava caçando, é bastante desanimador. Também teve que submeter o enxame criminalístico para comprovar as agressões que sofreu de Scott.

Daí quando chega a casa para ter um carinho de mãe encontra um bilhete da mesma dizendo que caiu para um encontro e volta tarde. Mesmo quando Ellen era Eric já via diversas vezes esses bilhetes. Claro que antigamente sabia que 'encontro' se lia 'dar o cu'. Ellen não duvida muito que sua mãe não mudou nada e está agora tirando o... atraso.

Resolveu tomar uma decisão: vai tomar um banho para logo dormir. Então se levanta do sofá, sobe para o seu quarto, tira sua roupa, coloca um roupão vermelho (sempre foi a sua cor favorita) curto que deixa suas pernas a mostras, pega uma toalha para secar o cabelo e se dirige para o banheiro. Como está sozinha em casa não se dar o trabalho de trancar a porta.

Começa a encher a banheira e quando termina já começa tirar o roupão, mas de repente a porta do banheiro se abre revelando um invasor loiro bem conhecido pela Ellen. Claro que se fosse outras ocasiões teria recebido seu namorado de braços abertos, mas invadir sua intimidade é algo que ela não tolera.

- Kinny que porra é essa? – disse Ellen zangada.

- Apenas uma visitinha noturna – disse Kenny fechando a porta do banheiro.

- Então me espero eu tomar banho – fechando mais o roupão.

- Até eu esperaria, mas sabe – Kenny se aproxima lentamente na garota – isso facilita as coisas.

- Que coisas? – Ellen cora.

Kenny não responde apenas aproxima de Ellen, puxa e a beija. Ela é pega de surpresa, mas se rende aos beijos de seu namorado. Incrível de pensar que estaria beijando seu melhor amigo agora. Se no passado alguém revelasse esse presente falaria o bom e melhor 'foda-se'.

Só que concentrada no beijo não reparou quando Kenny pouco a pouco abriu seu roupão. Só se da conta disso quando o loiro finalizou o beijo e afastou assim revelando seu corpo nu.

- Kenny, o que está... – Ellen não termina já que Kenny coloca um dedo nos seus lábios a silenciando.

- Guarde suas palavras pra depois. De preferência quando tiver gemendo o meu nome.

- Não se atreva – Ellen da uns passos para trás.

- Já me atrevi – se aproxima mais.

- Você não pode... me força – encosta na parede.

- Eu não preciso – retira o roupão assim deixando sua namorada completamente nua.

- V-você... – tenta formular uma frase, mas nem olhar para o loiro está conseguindo de tão envergonhada.

- Ellen. Eu te amo – disse uma voz que fez Ellen estremecer toda.

- Kenny – assim quando vira o rosto Kenny a beija com toda vontade.

"Eu estou fudida" Ellen pensa, enquanto é beijada "pior que meu corpo não está cooperando muito para evitar isso".

* * *

O que aconteceu? São palavras que Kyle Broflovski pensa quando se encontra de olhos fechados. Desnorteado é a palavra certa para descrever o que está sentindo agora. Como ele está? Onde ele está? E de que forma veio parar ali? São perguntas que passam na cabeça do judeu. Abre os olhos, mas estava tudo escuro. Tenta se mover, mas percebe que está acorrentado. Está deitado um tipo de cama e seus membros presos por correntes. Também percebe que está sem camisa e sem calças.

Agora a ficha caiu: está em um quarto escuro, sozinho, acorrentado e semi-nu. Um súbito medo passa para o ruivo e tenta se libertar com todo custo, mas não consegue romper as correntes. Por sorte está usando um tipo de algemas de coro ligado as correntes assim não machuca os seus pulsos. Por mais dessa situação ser aterrorizante, por mais que o terror sobre as trevas do ambiente poxa causar a um cativo, por mais que esteja em uma situação indefesa... aquilo está... excitante.

Kyle medita as ultimas lembranças. Foi para a casa da Karen para se apresentar para os pais, mas eles não estavam. Daí ele ficou beijando a sua namorada no sofá, por sorte os irmãos mais velhos da moça tinham saídos. Então tinha Karen só para ele, mas não tinha coragem de ir mais alem com a irmã caçula de Kenny. Enfim estava nos beijos muito quentes... depois não se lembra o que aconteceu.

- Ora. Finalmente acordou – disse uma voz feminina que chama atenção do ruivo.

Umas luzes fracas se acendem revelando um tipo de quarto na sua frente consegue ver Karen. Que está usando lingerie, botas e boina pretas. A garota esta um chicote na mão.

- Kyle Broflovski. Você vai descobrir que é a minha propriedade –disse Karen com uma voz sapeca dando uma chicotada no ar.

O ruivo fica vermelho, mas não consegue conter... uma ereção.

* * *

- Uau! – Ellen deixa escapar a exclamação de seus lábios quando o loiro sem camisa. A garota pensava que seu namorado era franzino, mas Kenny é mais forte do que aparenta, sua musculatura é bastante desenvolvida.

A garota não teve tempo de apreciar muito já que Kenny começa beijar seu pescoço, enquanto as mãos do loiro exploram seus seios.

- Oh Kenny – disse gemendo.

Kenny explora os seios de sua namorada primeiro sentindo a firmeza deles. Os apertas sentindo a maciez. Com polegar e o indicador brinca com os bicos dos seios, que já apresenta rigidez, fazendo movimentos circulares em torno da região, pressionando e puxando. Tudo isso enquanto chupa, beija e morde o pescoço, assim fazendo sua namorada gemer alto.

Ela coloca as mãos na nuca do rapaz e pressiona para baixo. Kenny entende o recado e da mais atenção para os seios dela agora saboreando com sua boca. Depois de gastar um tempo chupando os seios, Kenny se ergue e olha nos olhos de Ellen com aquele olhar cafajeste e sorriso malicioso e sem avisar vira Ellen fazendo que a mesma fique de costas para ele.

- Ué? Mas já?

- Não exatamente – disse sussurrando no ouvido dela fazendo a mesma estremecer – digamos que é um acerto de contas – disse abraçando a cintura e puxando para que sua namorada deixe o quadril mais exposto – como eu gosto dessa sua bunda – disse acariciando suavemente – mas sinto muito o que eu vou fazer... ou será que não?

- Kenny o que você...? – Ellen deixa um pequeno grito escapar quando a mão do loiro da um tapa bem dado na bunda da morena.

- Isso foi por todas as vezes que você me chamou de pobre no passado.

- Kenny... que historia é... ai – recebe outro tapa.

- Isso é pelo todas as vezes que você me usou no passado em seus planos.

- Agora chega, eu não... ah – recebe outro tapa.

- Isso é pelo tapa na cara que você me deu na cara certa vez.

- Que tapa na cara?

- Aquela vez que você ia preso por ter jogado uma pedra no Token você correu para minha casa e me bateu na cara quando disse não.

- Ah é! Apanhou como uma vadia – deixa uma risada escapar.

Kenny da outro tapa arrancando um gemido de dor e prazer de Ellen.

- Isso é por agora e isso – da outro tapa – isso é por ter saído de South Park.

- Kenny.

Outro tapa.

- Isso foi por ter fletado com Kyle. Isso por ter tido sua primeira vez com Butters e não comigo – da um tapa - E isso é pela minha satisfação social – da mais outro tapa.

Nunca Ellen foi tão subjugada assim como está sendo agora. Nem mesmo a sua mãe tem o costume de bater nela, mas por pior da dores e do ardor dos tapas que recebeu em sua bunda. Aquilo está sendo muito... excitante. Se Kenny continuar dando mais tapas bem provável que Ellen goze de prazer.

"Droga! Sou tão puta como a minha mãe" pensa Ellen.

- Sei que você está gostando – disse Kenny em um tom de convencido.

- Eu não estou não.

- Ta sim – seu corpo de denuncia.

- Porra.

- Enfim está na hora de fazer alguma coisa por mim – Kenny tira as calças e a cueca.

- ohmeudeus – Ellen quando via ver o corpo nu do seu namorado. Realmente está gostando de ver o loiro com o pênis pulsando por ela e sem contar uma satisfação de confirmar que seu namorado é loiro mesmo.

- Sabe Ellen dês quando te vi você não sabe como eu esperei esse momento – disse se aproximando.

- Eu sei meu loirinho – disse laçando o pescoço do loiro – trouxe camisinha?

- Com toda certeza.

- Ótimo! Por que a gente não continua no meu quarto? Lá é bem mais confortável – disse com uma voz cheia de segundas intenções.

- Será que minha namorada está se revelando atrevida?

- Você não sabe quanto Kenny como me deixou – disse beijando seu namorado.

* * *

- Karen. É você? – disse Kyle não acreditando da audácia de sua namorada.

- Em carne, osso e... luxuria –disse indo no lado do ruivo e fazendo onde estava deitado ficando inclinado.

Kyle se espantar. Então aquilo não é uma cama comum, mas é um aparelho... exclusivo para os sadomasoquistas. Sorte que o aparelho tem um apoio nos pés no caso se inclinar demais.

- Karen. O que está fazendo?

- Não está obvio. Estou fazendo as coisas do meu jeito e realizando seus sonhos mais íntimos gato – disse alisando o rosto dele.

- Meus sonhos... íntimos? Karen. Eu tenho cara de masoquista?

- Sim tem – responde sem hesitar – e também sei que você gosta. Antes de finalmente te visitar eu via o que você faz consigo mesmo.

Kyle cora.

- Nunca pensei que você gostasse desse tipo de coisas, mas com o tempo fui me acostumando e gostando dessa idéia – disse com um tom de malicia.

- Karen. Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia.

- Sabe preciso de ensinar uma coisa, primeiro – da uma chicotada no tronco de Kyle – você vai me chamar de Mestra Karen, entendido? – disse Karen.

- Karen.

A garota da uma chicotada no rapaz.

- Karen. Não... pare...

- Eu não vou parar – disse dando outra chicotada e desta vez Kyle deixa escapar um gemido – sei que está gostando posso ver isso em uma parte do seu corpo que está... avantajada – Karen disse passando a mão em cima da cueca – nossa como está duro. Sinto que seu amiguinho está sufocado que tal ele respirar um pouco? – disse rasgando a cueca assim deixando livre o pênis do garoto onde Karen pode ver que foi circuncidado assim confirmando a religião do garoto.

- Karen... digo Mestra Karen... se continuar assim... eu não vou... resistir.

- Então não resista – Karen se distância pega uma vela e acende. Espera um pouco para que a cera da vela se derreta um pouco para assim derramar no judeu que agora geme de dor e prazer – apenas curta o momento como eu estou curtindo – disse pegando o chicote e batendo no judeu.

- Oh Mestra – disse Kyle gemendo.

- Sua mestra precisa de agrado agora – disse colocando inclinando o aparelho fazendo que seu namorado fique deitado novamente. Karen tira as botas e a calcinha. Depois quase se senta no rosto do rapaz – sua mestra te ordena que me chupe.

* * *

- Oh Ellen – desta vez o Kenny que está gemendo pelos beijos, chupões, arranhões e mordidas que sua namorada está distribuindo no tronco do rapaz.

Pouco a pouco desci até chegar à virilha do rapaz onde arranha suas coxas e distribui beijos na região. Finalmente fica no órgão do rapaz e começa primeiro a lamber as bolas do rapaz e chupá-las. Agora Kenny entender porque Cartman no passado estava tão obcecado em Kyle chupar suas bolas: porque alguém chupando suas bolas é bom demais, pensa o rapaz. Lambendo o pênis para chegar à região da 'cabeça' onde finalmente faz um boquete no seu namorado.

"Ela é boa" pensa Kenny enquanto geme e tem seu pênis chupado. Um diferencial que Ellen está fazendo é massagear o saco escrotal de seu namorado. Quando Kenny estava prestes a gozar Ellen puxa suavemente o saco escrotal dando uma sensação de gozo única para o rapaz como se saísse o sêmen aos poucos.

- Uau foi demais – disse Kenny surpreso, mas Ellen... está saboreando... o orgasmo de Kenny – gostou de saborear a 'A gosminha cremosa do Kenny'? – pergunta brincando.

Ellen nada responda, apenas beija rápido seu namorado. Porem ela estava ainda com parte do sêmen da boca.

- Porra Ellen – disse cuspindo no lado.

- Bem respondendo a sua pergunta: sim é bom sua 'gosma'. Tão bom que resolvi compartilhar – disse em um tom inocente.

"Nunca trolle sua namorada depois que ela fez um boquete em você" pensa Kenny guardando essa informação para toda vida.

* * *

Desta vez Karen que estava deitada. Kyle já estava livre de seu cativeiro, mas estava já dominado pelo desejo. A única atitude racional foi ter colocado uma camisinha. Mesmo que o sexo estava sendo estilo masoquista existe outro fator que freia um pouco: ambos são virgens. Para... resolver esse problema o sexo tem que ser mais... cuidadoso.

Desta vez a garota encontra de pernas abertas, enquanto pouco a pouco Kyle se acomoda para iniciar a penetração. A cabeça do órgão já encontra já de frente da 'entrada' da moça que encontra muito excitada. O casal se olha para confirmar o ato que está preste a se consumir.

A penetração é lenta já que ambos não estão acostumados. Karen abraça seu namorado com força sentindo pela primeira vez o ruivo dentro dela. O hímen finalmente é comprido e no caso de Karen acontece um pequeno sangramento simbolizando o fim de sua virgindade e também do rapaz. A dor é sentida, mas a vontade de amar é mais forte.

Não tarda muito para que Karen se acostume com Kyle dentro dela e o judeu se acostume se movimentar. Logo os dois começam um sexo frenético onde só o orgasmo de ambos vai parar os dois. Desta vez Kyle impõe sua vontade assim sendo chamado de "Mestre Kyle".

Os gemidos são fortes e intensos e têm que agradecer que o quarto abafe todos eles. Logo enfim os dois chegam aos orgasmos juntos. Kyle sai de dentro de Karen para tirar a camisa e enrolar. Depois dessa breve tarefa abraça sua namorada assim ficando deitado com ela e a beijando suavemente.

A única pergunta que o ruivo tem é como foi parar aqui. Logo Karen vai responder que no momento de distração usou clorofórmio para adomecer seu namorado. O quarto que o casal se encontra é um quarto especial de sua mãe e seu pai adotivo usam para suas brincadeiras. Claro que o casal mais velho mantem isso em segredo, mas Karen foi a unica que descobriu a existencia dele como tambem conseguiu a cópia da chave. Assim finalmente seria mulher do seu ruivo querido e tem uma satisfação enorme de saber que tirou o 'cabaço' de seu namorado.

* * *

Chega de brincadeiras. O casal quer mais ação. Então Ellen levanta as pernas e apóia seus dois pés no ombro do loiro, enquanto que Kenny a pega na cintura e a penetra com força segurando os quadris dela.

- Nossa que buceta deliciosa Ellen.

- Cale a boca e me coma de uma vez – disse gemendo.

Sem questionar Kenny obedece a ordem e inicia os movimentos selvagens em sua namorada. Os dois gemem altos que mais se assemelham dois lobos no cio.

- Isso mais rápido – disse Ellen.

Sem quebrar a posição Kenny se aproxima mais ficando de quatro fazendo que Ellen o abrace com suas pernas. Dessa posição o rapaz pode acelerar ainda mais.

- Quer mais? Então toma. Sei que você gosta – disse o Kenny.

- Sim mais.

Não tarda para os dois gozarem juntos. O que impede do rapaz gozar dentro da moça é que o mesmo está usando camisinha. Claro que sua namorada não é um transexual, mas sim uma autêntica mulher que é capaz de engravidar. Não seria interessante Kenny ter um filho com Ellen nessa altura do campeonato.

Kenny sai dentro para tirar a camisinha.

- Está pronta para mais um 'round'? – Kenny pergunta maliciosamente.

- Você agüenta mais?

- Posso iniciar com umas brincadeiras para conseguir minha ereção de volta. Só que desta vez quero comer seu cu. Sei que você gosta de tomar nesse lugar.

- Eu não gosto – disse com cara emburrada.

- Então me olha nos olhos e diz não.

Ellen tenta falar, mas tenta. Ela só tentou se masturbar quando descobriu sua real condição uns cinco meses depois, após ter feito a cirurgia corretiva. Mesmo já recuperada na operação Ellen tinha ainda um certo receio de masturbar com sua genitália, então começou a se masturbar com seu ânus. Resultado disso que Ellen Cartman passou ser mais disposta... ao sexo anal.

- Ta bem, mas me prepare antes disso – disse Ellen ficando de quatro.

- Já ouviu falar do 'beijo negro'?

- 'Beijo negro'? Tipo beijar um afro-descendente como Token?

- Não é um terno sexual para se revele estimular o anus com a língua.

- Você não está pensando em...?

- Estou.

- Não se atreva... ah – Ellen sente a língua do seu namorado no seu ânus.

Com a boca e língua Kenny prepara a cavidade para receber o seu pênis que já duro. Enquanto está com boca ocupada sentindo o sabor... peculiar, ele coloca outra camisinha. Pronto de novo sem aviso prévio Kenny penetra o ânus Ellen fazendo ela gemer alto..

Novamente os dois encontram freneticamente em movimentos intensos.

- Nossa que rabo gostoso que você tem – disse Kenny.

- Cale a boca e me bata.

Como foi ordenado Kenny da um tapa na bunda de Ellen assim arrancando um gemido alto dela. Ela rebola e joga seu traseiro na virinha do rapaz. Logo novamente os dois entram em orgasmos juntos. Por fim Ellen se deita de barriga para baixo já bastante cansada. Kenny se levanta e vai ao banheiro para lavar a boca e pegar suas roupas. Logo retorna e se deita.

- Vem Ellen. Se acomode em mim.

Ela não diz nada só se aproxima do seu namorado que mantém nu encostando a cabeça no peitoral dele. Assim o loiro se cobre.

- Na próxima vez que for vim me avisa – disse Ellen.

- Eu gosto de fazer surpresas.

- Quero ver a sua cara quando a sua irmã apresentar o namorado dela.

- Bem, isso não quero pensar – disse Kenny ficando emburrado.

- Seu bobo.

- Sou sim. Sou bobo por você.

Os dois dormem juntos abraçados.

Horas depois Liane chega em casa. Como Ellen imaginou sua mãe estava na casa do seu namorado tendo muitas rodadas de sexo. Foi direto para o banheiro para tomar um banho, mas encontra a banheira cheia e algumas... evidências... peculiar...

Por curiosidade vai para o quarto de sua filha e abre o quarto e ver ela dormindo junto com o seu namorado.

- Essa é a minha garota – disse fechando a porta e voltando para o banheiro.

CONTINUA

Enfim não tinha intenções de iniciar logo um capitulo hentai, mas uma certa fã me induziu que acelerasse o hentai da fic. O próximo capitulo vai ser humor (que seria esse).

Enfim fazer um agradecimento especial ao Guilherme DiCarmello que recomendou a fic e a todos que estão apoiando a escrita dessa fic. Se gostaram dessa fic recomendo duas fics de South Park que criei: Dimensão Negativa e Adeus, meu amigo.

Até a próxima!


	14. Judeu Vs Pervertido

Liane Cartman está na cozinha tomando um café enquanto está lendo um jornal. Não tarda para que sua filha, Ellen Cartman, chega já arrumada. A mulher mais velha percebe que a mais nova está meio sonolenta e demonstrando que está com algumas dores... em determinadas regiões do corpo.

- Filha! Está com algum problema?

- Não. Só tou um pouco cansada – disse boquejando e se sentando na cadeira – parece que tive um sonho... estranho.

- Que tipo de sono?

- Sonhei que estava no banho e de repente chega meu namorado que me estupra em um sexo selvagem fazendo eu gostar, como uma puta, a cada momento. Enfim um sonho bizarro.

- Não verdade não foi um sonho – disse uma voz atrás de Ellen que faz a garota pula da cadeira de susto.

- Porra Kenny – disse depois de virar para ver quem era – não me assuste desse jeito. Não é muito cedo para vim me visitar não – logo após falar pegar uma xícara, coloca café e depois começa a tomar.

- Eu não vim aqui cedo. Eu dormir aqui lembra? – disse Kenny sentando no lado de sua namorada.

De primeiro momento Ellen não se da conta das palavras do loiro, mas quando assimilou melhor as palavras ela se encolhe, engasga e fica totalmente vermelha.

- Você fica uma graça quando está vermelha – disse puxando sua namorada para sentar no seu colo.

Liane ver tudo com satisfação o namoro de sua filha com o loiro. Realmente está feliz que tudo acabou bem e que a preocupação dela em esconder... suas origens foi exageradamente excessiva. Por fim todos os amigos aceitaram do jeito que ela é e ainda conseguiu um namorado no meio disso tudo.

- Você me deixa... sem graça... – disse Ellen.

- Pra isso que serve os namorados – disse Kenny com confiança – anda coma um pouco para a gente da uma volta – pegando uma tigela de cereal que Liane preparou para filha.

- Eu não quero comer –disse Ellen com cara emburrada.

- Ah por favor! Deixa eu te mimar – disse fazendo uma carinha fofa.

Ellen ri. Não sabe como Kenny pode ser um pervertido, heróico e fofo ao mesmo tempo. Por fim da por vencida e abre a boca.

- Boa garota – disse levando a colher na boca de sua namorada.

Liane tem que admitir: essa cena é linda dos dois.

* * *

- Seu filho da puta – disse Kenny bastante sangrado.

- Eu posso explicar, Kenny – disse Kyle dando alguns passos para atrás.

- Então me explica como que estava agarrando a minha irmã. MINHA QUERIDA IRMÃ, PORRA.

- Isso porque sou namorado dela.

- Namorado o caralho. Eu não vou permitir isso.

Ellen e Karen vêem a discussão de seus respectivos namorados. Tudo começou quando Ellen e Kenny saíram da casa dos Cartmans para o loiro finalmente apresentar sua namorada para os seus pais. Só quando chega de frente da sua casa ver sua irmã, sua querida irmãzinha, de agarro com... seu namorado.

Karen foi esperta despistar seus pais para que Kyle saísse do quarto sem eles percebessem. Daí só esperou meia hora passar para retornar como se tivesse visitando naquela hora. Com rápidas conversas não foi difícil para Kyle convence Carol e Jimbo que é um namorado ideal para Karen já que possui um bom histórico de responsabilidade, afinal qual pai não queria ter um futuro genro ser um dos melhores estudante de South Park, filho de uma respeitada família judaica. Por fim o casal mais velho libera o namoro do casal mais novo.

Kyle já estava indo embora dando o ultimo beijo (longo) – pelo menos naquela manhã - até que chega Kenny. Daí a confusão se iniciou:

- Kenny! Somos amigos muito tempo, mas estou decidido a namorar com sua irmã e isso é algo que você não pode impedi – disse Kyle batendo o pé e avançando uns passos.

- Vou te dar cinco motivos para você não namorar minha irmã – disse Kenny levantando a mão esquerda fazendo que Kyle olhasse os dedos levantados.

Só que isso foi armadilha já com a mão direita Kenny da um soco na face do judeu. Isso o pega desprevenido que o faz virar e cair de joelhos.

- Kyle – disse Karen que ia já ajudar seu namorado, mas Ellen segura ela – me solta.

- Não se preocupe. Deixa os dois se entenderem.

- Mas...

- Repara só – disse Ellen se referindo no judeu.

Kenny não entende porque Kyle ainda está de joelhos. O soco que deu não foi tão forte, mas repara que o ruivo está tremendo. Logo repara que ele tira seu kipá, tira de creme e passa do cabelo jogando para cima e para trás deixando alguns detalhes brancos, tira seu casaco revelando sua blusa branca que dobra as mandas para ficar estilo regata, coloca um cordão de ouro no pescoço e coloca dois anéis dourados em dedos diferentes. Antes que o loiro se da conta o judeu se levanta rápido e da um chupe que derruba Kenny.

- Levanta sua caca de vagina – disse Kyle disse com uma voz bem intimidadora.

Kenny se lembra muito bem essa forma de seu amigo. A forma que anos atrás foi revelado para todos. A forma que demonstra as origens do nascimento de Kyle. Uma característica que o próprio Kyle queria muito eliminar, mas cedo ou tarde sempre essa característica manifesta. O ruivo agora está manifestando características de nascidos de Jersey.

- Isso vai ser interessante – disse Kenny sussurrando para si mesmo.

Logo se levanta e avança no seu adversário assim iniciando uma luta.

- Nossa não sabia que Kyle era tão... viril – disse Karen espantada vendo seu namorado brigar com seu irmão.

- Essa ta apaixonada mesma – disse Ellen consigo mesma. Particularmente não está muito empolgada com a luta. Tanto faz se Kyle perder ou não a luta. Contanto que seu namorado recebe alguns golpes bem dados para vingar... uma parte do corpo que seu namorado bateu... muito...

Os dois rapazes brigam com vontade e ambos estão empatados na força e habilidade. Socos e chutes estão sendo distribuídos e defendidos. Não da para saber quem está levando a vantagem na luta. De repente os dois partem para imobilização assim ficando no chão.

- Que porra é essa? – disse Stan que estava passando junto com Wendy.

- Os dois estão brigando – disse Ellen se aproximando do casal.

- No chão se agarrando? Isso pra mim é viadagem – disse Stan tirando onda.

- Mais viadagem do que você praticando luta livre?

- Não é bem assim – disse Stan se encolhendo.

- Sei... – disse Ellen tirando um sarro do rapaz.

- Bem se os dois fossem yaois que tipo de combinação de nome seria? K2? – disse Wendy.

- Bem o que é yaoi? – pergunta Stan.

- É um estilo de romance japonês entre um garoto com outro.

- Isso é nojento – disse Stan.

- Queria saber quem seria o Uke? – pergunta Wendy.

- O que é Uke?

- São aqueles que gostam de tomar no rabo – responde Ellen.

- Não é bem isso que eu ia falar, mas basicamente é isso – disse Wendy envergonhada.

- Bem acho que seria o Kyle o Uke – responde Stan.

- Hum por acaso já foi o Seme para o judeu? – responde Ellen com deboche para o Stan que novamente se encolhe. É melhor permanecer calado senão as coisas podem piorar para sua parte. Se Cartman era difícil de contra-argumentar quando ele era criança ainda mais agora que está mais... madura.

Enquanto isso os dois adversários se levantam e continuam lutando. Entre esses movimento ficaram do meio da pista. Só que não reparam um carro de passeio (que estava sendo dirigido por um casal de idosos) estava passando em aula velocidade e sem percebe atropela Kenny.

- Oh Meu Deus! Mataram o Kenny – disse Stan.

- Seus filhos da puta – disse Wendy.

- O vencedor é Kyle – disse Ellen se aproximando do judeu e levantando o braço dele como um juiz de luta.

- Viva – disse Karen abraçando o campeão.

* * *

- Droga. Já tinha esquecido que morrer dói muito – disse Kenny abrindo os olhos.

Sempre que Kenny morre geralmente ele ressuscita no seu quarto. Desta vez não foi diferente. O problema que ninguém lembra que ele morre e depois volta a vida. Pior que vai ter que passar a eternidade toda tendo essa... maldição.

- Vejo que já acordou.

- Ellen? – disse Kenny se levantando rápido ficando sentado na cama.

- Como sempre você vive. Mesmo depois de ser atropelado.

- Pois é. Pera aí. Você sabe que eu morri.

- Sei. Assim como me lembro de todas as suas mortes. Pelo menos aquela que eu vi você morrendo.

- Como sabe disso?

- Nunca se perguntou do porque eu tenho um olho azul – disse levantando os cabelos.

- Para falar a verdade não.

- Também sempre focado em ver meus seios – disse com a cara emburrada.

- Isso não é verdade. Também foco em ver a sua bunda.

- Vai se foder – disse empurrando de leve seu namorado.

- Então me fale do porque que tem um olho azul. Sei que você não tinha isso quando era criança e acho que para fazer uma operação corretiva não envolve em mexer nos olhos.

- Bem esse é o seu olho.

- Não entendi.

- Lembra quando você morreu esmagado por causa de uma Succubus que tentou casar com o Chef?

- Sim eu me lembro.

- Pois é. Eu tinha problemas de vista na época daí para não ver mais aquele filho da puta do médico que só gostava de me sacanear eu peguei a sua cabeça para transferir suas córneas para mim.

- Nossa! Você fez isso comigo?

- E quem concordou junto com Kyle e Stan em me usarem em um rodeio quando tinha batido a cabeça e achava que era prostituda vietnamita?

- Vejo que atualmente não mudou muito – disse o Kenny brincando.

- Não fui eu que fui preso por dar o cuzinho no Nova York.

Kenny se encolhe. Realmente quer eliminar esse... passado negro da sua historia. Por que ele tinha que aceitar em fazer um boquete em Howard Stern por uma miséria de dinheiro?

- Me conte mais sobre a questão do seu olho azul – disse Kenny mudando de assunto.

- Continuando ele tive seus olhos implantados em mim, porem não me lembrei mais já que no dia seguinte você estava vivo. Agora o meu olho só ficou azul quando... eu tentei cometer suicídio – Ellen baixa a cabeça.

Kenny se espanta com a revelação de Ellen.

- Por que? – foi a única coisa que Kenny conseguiu falar.

- Porque não queria viver com essa minha... deformidade. Você não sabe como é frustrante... como dói muito... você pensar que é homem, mas na verdade ser uma mulher deformada.

- Ellen – Kenny abraça sua namorada – esqueça o passado. Todos nós comentemos erros do passado. Eu mesmo entrei em depressão por causa de minha imortalidade. Você não sabe como é frustrante morrer na frente dos seus amigos e depois renascer sem ninguém ter lembrado que eu tinha morrido.

- Eu sinto muito de todas as vezes que eu ri de sua morte ou se eu causei a sua morte.

- Eu sinto muito por eu ter sido um péssimo amigo no passado.

- Você nunca foi.

- Sim eu fui. Eu te chamada de Cartman e não do seu... antigo nome. Sei que você não demonstrava, mas percebia como você sofria por isso. Agora quero ser o melhor namorado do mundo.

- Oh Kenny.

- Ellen. Eu te amo e sempre te amarei.

- Eu te amo, meu pervertido.

Sim esse seria o fim dessa historia afinal historia começam e terminam, mas Kenny ainda tem uma questão para resolver. Ultimate Ginger, o misterioso guerreiro dos ruivos. Alguém que ajudou a resgatar sua namorada. Porem quem é ele? E o que os ruivos planejam?

Afinal quando Cartman era o líder os ruivos demonstraram ser bastante perigosos. Ele não conhece a Lorrah e Kory, as duas atuais lideres. Sabe que os ruivos foi um dos grupos de todo South Park que mais cresceram. De repente aparece esse tal de Ultimate Ginger. Claro que tinha ouvido boatos que tinha um ruivo mascado bom de briga, mas isso nunca despertou seu interesse. Até agora.

"_Ele é a arma secreta dos Ruivos. Ninguém sabe quem é ele por de trás da mascara. Alguns dizem que um ser criado em laboratório com DNA de um grande líder quem ninguém sabe quem é. Alguns falam que Lincoln, outros dizem que Julio Cesar, ou Alexandre o Grande, mas nada que confirma de quem é o DNA. Outros dizem que é um ser mitológico que os ruivos têm o controle. De qualquer jeito é alguém que ninguém quer ter como inimigo. Às vezes todos os grupos fazem disputa de lutas para saber qual é o grupo mais forte. Dês que esse cara apareceu ganhou todas. Ninguém sabe o nome dele"._

Sim lembra das palavras de Butters falando sobre o misterioso ser, mas o que ele esconde? E o que os ruivos querem? Isso é um trabalho para Mysterion.

CONTINUA

Quando iniciei a fic "Sombra do Passado e Luz do Futuro" eu já tinha a fic toda planejada, mas com de acordo com os capítulos as idéias foram modificadas. Por exemplo era para aparecer uma garota que prendesse atenção do Kenny assim como apareceu Karen para Kyle para deixar um tipo de reserva caso se Ellen ficasse com Kyle. Mas o publico escolheu: Kenny e Ellen.

Depois que revelei que Ellen era o Cartman literalmente não tinha muito projetos de entender a fic... até agora. Coloque o misterioso Ultimate Ginger para criar um novo mistério e deu certo.

Graças a ele posso estender a fic um pouco mais. Sim a fic está acabando e não tenho planos para enrolar muito. Contudo tenho escrito novas fics entre elas "Se brigar, não se agarrem".

"Kenny e Wendy são dois que vivem brigando, mas se nessa briga aparecesse algo a mais..." essa é a sinopse básica da fic. Quem quiser ler é só procurar no meu perfil ou nos sites de fics que postei (tanto no nyah, como no fanfiction e no anime spirit). Os casais da fic já confirmados são: Kenny e Wendy, Cartman e Henrietta.

Para quem não sabem Henrietta é a garota gótica que aparece do South Park. Ela é gordinha. Posso disser que Cartman e Henrietta é a minha combinação favorita. Que pena que não existe muitas fics sobre esse casal (isso mesmo nas fics em inglês e espanhol). Só existem duas fics atualmente sobre o casal que até recomendo: Chess Betrayal e Malaxophobia (que está em andamento). São fics boas eu recomendo.

Nunca vi que raramente alguém se interesse nesse casal afinal são dois personagens que combinam demais, mas que infelizmente nunca tiveram algum contato em toda série de South Park. Até que compreendo, mas isso não explica a existência de muitas fics yaois de casal como Butters e Kenny. Enfim não estou aqui para discutir sobre o gosto de yaoi, mas Butters e Kenny são dois personagens que mal tiveram contato.

Um desabafo pessoal que tenho. Se alguém gosta dessa combinação eu não sou contra a sua pessoa.

Até a próxima!


	15. 50 Tons de Sarnas

- Hazaa – disse todos os componentes de um grupo de pessoas ao mesmo tempo.

Rapazes e moças de mais variadas idades estão sentados em uma grande mesa comendo diversas pizzas, hamburguês, batata fritas e todo tipo de massa e guloseimas. Três características todos têm em comum: a pele pálida que não pode ser exposto muito ao Sol, sarnas no rosto ou no corpo em diferentes proporções e um cabelo tão vermelho como o fogo. Os ruivos, o maior e mais organizado grupo de South Park, criado por Eric Cartman e hoje liderado por duas lideres ruivas.

Kory Mephesto, a sobrinha ruiva de Alphonse Mephesto (cientista genética de South Park), é a segunda líder dos ruivos, normalmente toma toda frente ofensiva da organização. Seus longos cabelos ruivos e uma leve quantidade de sarnas no rosto junto com um corpo escultural e bem trabalhado (já que pratica constantemente artes marciais), estatura alta a fazem ser uma ter beleza exótica. Considerada também a 'Musa dos Ruivos' ou 'Estelar' já que possui uma grande semelhança a uma heroína dos HQs dos Jovens Titans. Normalmente usa roupas justas e provocantes para expor seus dotes.

Lorrah Roose, a primeira líder dos ruivos. Foi a ruiva que deu auxilio para o resgate de Ellen dias atrás. Uma ruiva de um corpo modesto, estatura média, olhos castanhos meio dourados, óculos de armação fina que da um ar de intelectual. Sua aparência da para ver que vem de uma família com uma condição pouco elevada financeiramente dando um ar de princesa. Mesmo não sendo tão... dotada como sua companheira Kory ela chama muito atenção com sua beleza e muitos ruivos também a cobiçaram. Normalmente usa roupas discretas e de marca.

- Finalmente o grupo dos semi-ruivos foram desfeito. Um brinde por isso – disse Kory se levantando.

- Hazaa – disse todos os ruivos.

Era um salão de festa alugado ficando no ultimo andar de um prédio. No lado de fora pendurado discretamente através de uma corda de alpinismo está Mysterion espionando os ruivos. Ele presta atenção em cada ação e escuta cada palavra através de uma escuta que foi colocado secretamente dentro do salão de festa.

- Por que ele não veio? – disse Lorrah para Kory olhando para todos os lados.

- Ele está ocupado hoje.

- Fazendo o que?

- Caçando ratos.

- Ratos?

Mysterion tenta entender as palavras da ruiva mais alta. De repente o herói sente a corda que ele está preso sendo puxada. Quando chega ao topo do prédio ver um ser que está de calça e coturno preto, um sobretudo militar totalmente vermelho e um tipo de mascara bem semelhante ao 'Homem de Ferro', mas sendo totalmente vermelha.

Agora entende. Quando Lorrah estava falando de 'ele' estava se referindo ao Ultimate Ginger. E quando Kory estava falando 'rato' estava se referindo ao herói.

Assim quando trás totalmente Mysterion para cima do prédio, Ginger o ergue no pescoço com um braço, enquanto com a outra desprende a corda que dava apoio para o herói. Basta agora soltar para que sua vitima caia do prédio e morra, mas em vez de soltar apenas joga para longe da borda do prédio assim deixando o herói são e salvo no terraço.

- Por que não me deixou logo cair do prédio? – disse Mysterion logo se levantando.

- Não teria graça se logo acabar logo com um rato como você – disse Ginger com uma voz sinistra graças ao abafamento de sua máscara.

- Vai se arrepender de não ter me soltado – fica em posição de luta.

- Quanta ousadia para um homem morto – estala as mãos.

- Eu não estou morto.

- Acho que meu relógio está 10 segundos adiantados.

Mysterion já parte para cima de Ginger com um objetivo de tirar essa confiança do ruivo mascarado, porem não estava conseguindo. Para seu azar descobriu que alem de Ginger ser mais alto e forte também é ágil já que está esquivando de todos os ataques.

Toda a cena passou seis segundos até que o mais alto pega o mais baixo, o ergue e joga para fora do prédio, toda ação durou exatamente 10 segundos. Mysterion morreria ao cair do prédio (novamente), mas para sua sorte algo o segura no braço e o ajuda levantar o herói para o terraço novamente.

- Guaxinim? – o herói repara que Butters mais uma vez está com a roupa que tempos atrás usou para ser o guardião de Ellen para proteger o antigo segredo da garota.

- Imagino que você queria uma ajuda.

- Bem com sua ajuda as coisas devem ser mais fáceis.

- Acredite. Não vai ser fácil.

Guaxinim e Mysterion ficam e posição ofensiva. Ginger não fica nem um pouco surpreso. Ainda está confiante que vai ganhar a luta. O herói parte para cima de novo de Ginger para mais outra seção de golpes. Guaxinim vai ao lado e já ataca com um chute aéreo, mas é esquivado pelo ruivo, só que o ruivo se esquiva.

Focar em dois adversários ao mesmo tempo é um pouco complicado, pode evitar um, mas não o outro. Nessa vantagem Mysterion finalmente acertar cinco socos no tronco de Ginger e depois é chutado no estomago. O ruivo da uns passos para trás. Guaxinim aproveita logo e da um chute na cabeça do cara maior assim tirando seu capacete.

Infelizmente o Ginger está usando uma mascara de pano estilo ninja que impede de mostrar sua verdadeira identidade, a única coisa que está amostra do rosto de Ultimate Ginger são seus olhos: o olho esquerdo sendo azul e o olho direito sendo castanho. A única pessoa que conhece que tem olhos de cor diferente é Ellen Cartman, mas o olho direito é azul e o esquerdo é castanho.

- Tenho que da palmas para vocês de ter conseguido lutarem sincronizados. Será que terão sorte se eu lutar com mais força?

- Você fala demais – disse Mysterion indo com uma voadora.

Ginger defende o golpe, segunda o loiro menor e joga no chão já ficando em cima dele. Assim consegue desferir socos no tronco onde se localiza os rins. Guaxinim parte para regaste, mas o ruivo já levanta, segura nas pernas do menor, gira o corpo assim acertando o loiro maior com o menor.

- Cacete. Somos dois não era para a gente ta apanhando desse jeito – disse Mysterion se levantando.

- Eu disse que não ia ser fácil – responde o companheiro – esse ruivo é osso duro de... – não tem tempo para falar já que recebeu uma voadora do Ginger indo novamente para o chão.

Mysterion já aproveita para atacar já que viu uma brecha no oponente, mas o maior é mais rápido e consegue atacar seu agressor em um golpe... humilhante. Atacou com um tapa bem dado na cara do encapuzado. O peso da mão faz que apanhou virar o rosto e logo o agressor ataca com um chute derrubando o Mysterion.

Ultimate Ginger, um guerreiro supremo dos ruivos. Com o misterioso ruivo nunca os Ruivos perderam uma batalha. Butters já tinha idéia da força dele já que já lutou com ele, mas Mysterion está confirmando a superioridade do lutador.

Ele caminha tranquilamente para pegar seu capacete, enquanto com dificuldade Mysterion e Guaxinim se levantam.

- A luta está por encerrada – disse Ginger – saiam daqui e deixem os Ruivos em paz. Se insistirem eu não serei gentil.

Seria uma provocação para os dois, mas tanto Mysterion como Guaxinim estão bem... quebrados. É melhor se retirar enquanto conseguem andar.

* * *

- Butters – disse Jessica, a namorada do loiro, passando uma bolsa de gelo no corpo dele – está machucado muito.

- Não muito.

Butters e Kenny estão na casa do segundo se recuperando dos ferimentos da luta. Jessica e Ellen estão presentes para consolar seus respectivos namorados. Karen não está em casa, mas na casa do judeu para ser apresentada pelos pais e irmão do rapaz. Com certeza depois de tudo Karen vai brincar de 'espancar o judeu'.

- Aquele filho da mãe luta bem. Aí – sente Ellen passando a bolsa de gelo na face do rapaz (onde está a marca da mão de seu agressor).

- Não seja bicha – responde a garota.

- Fala isso porque não é com você.

- Claro! Não fui eu que apanhei como uma vadia.

- Pelo menos eu não gemo alto quando recebo uns tapinhas – disse Kenny com malicia.

- Vai tomar no cu – disse Ellen ficando vermelha.

- Isso é um convite?

Ellen fica mais vermelha e resolve ficar calada.

- Então Kenny. O que achou da força do Ultimate Ginger? – Butters pergunta para o loiro.

- O infeliz luta bem. Tem certeza que ele não perdeu nenhuma luta?

- Sim.

- Ele lutou até com os vampiros?

- Sim lutou. Até com Damien lutou, mas mesmo com poderes o filho do capeta não conseguiu vencer.

- Também filho de viado, viadinho é – disse Kenny rindo.

- Isso me lembra que ele está investindo na Bebe.

- Pelo menos é um viadinho que não gosta de tomar no cu.

- Nossa falou o cara se prostituiu por uma miséria de dinheiro – Butters tirando onda.

- Pelo menos eu nunca coloquei um pênis na boca de graça.

- É para minha sorte esse 'pênis' se revelou uma vagina.

- Eu se gaba não que sou eu que tenho posse dessa vagina.

- Mas fui eu o primeiro a experimental.

O que os dois loiro não perceberam que Ellen foi ao lado deles (já que estavam perto) e deu um cascudo bem dado na cabeça dos dois.

- Quieto suas bichinhas. Senão o próximo vão fazer operação corretiva vão ser vocês logo, após eu arrancar o que vocês tem nas pernas. O que seria perfeito para vocês assim vocês seriam Marjorine e Princesa definitivamente.

Tanto Butters como Kenny se encolhem. Jessica ri de tudo.

- Não se preocupe Butters. Eu te protejo – disse Jessica beijando seu namorado.

- Você me protege também, Ellen? – disse Kenny se aproximando.

- Se vira – disse Ellen cruzando os braços.

- Mesmo? – se aproximando mais – mesmo se eu fizer isso? – da um beijo rápido nos lábios.

- Se você pensar que um beijo vai... – Kenny da outro beijo – me agradar. Você está muito... – recebe outro beijo – enganado... – outro beijo –... porque... – mais um beijo – ah dane... – Ellen puxa a nuca do seu namorado para trocar um beijo molhado e sedento.

ATENÇÃO A PRÓXIMA CENA É HENTAI ENTÃO SE VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA FINJA QUE O CAPITULO JÁ ACABOU. SE GOSTA... BEM EU NÃO ME RESPONSABILIZO HAHAHAHAHHAHA

* * *

Depois das festividades dos Ruivos, Ultimate Ginger vai para o seu apartamento para finalmente desfrutar de um merecido descanso. Hoje teve que lutar com dois invasores que estranhamente estavam vestidos de super heróis. Vai saber o que eles queriam. Eram bons lutadores, mas Ginger é melhor. Isso graças aos treinamentos intenso do que passou durante anos.

Aprendeu muitas artes marciais com passar dos anos graças ao investimento dos Ruivos para a sua pessoa. Sem contar dos múltiplos conhecimentos como idiomas, informática, finanças, história, sobrevivência e entre muitos outros conhecimentos que investiu nele mesmo e que o grupo investiu nele. Tudo isso para compensar a ausência de uma família.

Sem pai. Sem mãe. Sem irmãos. Sem parentes próximos. O que é melhor para eliminar a tristeza com uma mente muito ocupada? Sim essa é a filosofia do rapaz.

Assim tira seu... uniforme primeiro tirando as duas mascaras que praticamente já sente que é uma parte do seu corpo. Lógico que o rapaz não fica 24 horas por dia usando o disfarce só quando está atuando como Ultimate Ginger. Não é muito segredo sua verdadeira identidade para os Ruivos, mas para outras pessoas principalmente em South Park isso é um grande segredo.

Sem sua mascara ele é como um homem comum. Feições masculinas, um físico bem trabalho, cabelos intensamente ruivos com corte masculino e sarnas no rosto. Sim és um autentico ruivo que agora só veste um short e uma camisa sem mangas onde se senta no sofá para assistir TV.

Não demora muito para que a porta do apartamento se abrir, mas isso não preocupa o ruivo, afinal só existe uma pessoa que tem a chave do seu apartamento e tem o direito de ir e vim na hora que quiser: Lorrah Roose.

- Como vai meu chocolate branco? – disse a ruiva se aproximando do ruivo.

- Um pouco sozinho e carente – disse o rapaz fazendo uma cara de... gatinho carente.

- Não se preocupe a 'mamãe' chegou para mimar o 'filhinho' – aproxima para da um selinho dos olhos.

- Trouxe a minha comidinha? – o rapaz entra na brincadeira.

- Sim. Eu trouxe, mas primeiro precisa tomar seu banho.

- Ah tou com preguiça – disse se espreguiçando no sofá.

- Nada de 'mas'. Anda – disse puxando o ruivo – direto no banheiro.

- Sim 'mamãe'.

Sim Lorrah e o rapaz já são namorados a um bom tempo. Uns cinco anos de namoro para ser preciso. Em uma de suas brincadeiras os dois ruivos gostam de ser passar como 'mamãe e o filhinho' e uma obrigação das 'mães' é exigir que seus 'filhos' fazem as coisas. Contudo como os dois não têm nenhuma ligação sanguínea e como são... dois adolescente cheio de hormônios que a brincadeira podem ficar... menos inocentes.

Assim os dois vãos para o banheiro para um banho.

- Vai tomar banho também? – disse o ruivo reparando a sua namorada também tirar a roupa.

- Como acha que vou te da banho? Vestida? – disse só ficando de roupas intimas.

- Quer mesmo me dar banho?

- Eu não só quero, mas vou dar banho. Algum problema?

- Não senhora – disse sorrindo.

- Ótimo! Então tire toda sua roupa.

- Sim senhora – disse tirando logo seu short e sua cueca já ficando totalmente nu.

- Isso. Assim está bom – Lorrah aprecia novamente o corpo nu de seu namorado – vejo que você sempre leva a sério seu treinamento físico.

- Faço o possível para ficar em forma.

- E está fazendo um ótimo trabalho – passa a mão no corpo do ruivo – um excelente trabalho – disse empurrando o ruivo para debaixo do chuveiro. Começa a beijar e arranhar o tronco do rapaz.

- Oh Lorrah – disse o rapaz gemendo.

- Relaxa que primeiro vem o banho – disse tirando totalmente suas roupas. Desta vez é o ruivo que admira o corpo de Lorrah. Como a ruiva usa roupas discretas quase não da para reparar as curvas da moça, mas agora sem nada para tampar Ginger reparar todo... potencial do corpo nu da ruiva.

Lorrah liga o chuveiro fazendo que os dois fiquem molhados. A garota começa a esfregar seu namorado parte por parte sendo que pouco a pouco está descendo até começar a 'limpar' o órgão genital do rapaz que não tarda para ter uma firme ereção.

- Nossa já ficou duro. Agora tenho... muito mais área para limpar. Preciso improvisar – Lorrah se abaixa para 'limpar' o pênis do rapaz com sua... boca.

Sim inicia um boquete no rapaz e está com uma combinação exótica do sabor do pênis graças ao suor, a água quente e a própria saliva da moça. Aproveita para deslizar suas unhas na bunda e coxas do rapaz. Não demora muito para que o ruivo preencha a boca de sua namorada com seu orgasmo. Lorrah tem um trabalho prazeroso de saborear e engolir... o 'receio de seu chocolate branco'.

- Está limpo agora – disse Lorrah.

- Ótimo agora é hora de limpa-la – disse deitando Lorrah e distribuindo beijos no corpo igualmente sarnenta da ruiva, mas seu objetivo é retribuir a 'limpeza' com o mesmo método. E assim é agora Lorrah que começa a gemer.

- Isso. Assim. Me 'limpa' direitinho.

Ginger até aproveita para usar os dedos auxiliarem da limpeza no interior da moça.

- Quer uma 'limpeza' mais... profunda – disse Ginger mostrando seu pênis novamente ereto.

- Sim. Urgente.

Assim Ginger penetra sua namorada. Os dois gemem alto a cada estocada dada. A sensação é única já que o chuveiro continua ligado dando quase uma sensação que estão transando... não, fazendo amor debaixo d'água.

Logo os dois gemem alto falando seus nomes. Seus verdadeiros nomes, pelo menos por parte do rapaz.

Logo os dois trocam um beijo molhado ambos saboreando a boca do outro com a mistura de água, saliva e... essência. Logo os dois vão terminar de banhar. Vão comer alguma coisa e 'brincarem' no quarto.

Também no final discutir sobre os recentes invasores. Foi descoberto que Mysterion e Guaxinim queriam saber a verdadeira identidade de Ginger. Daí não é algo muito preocupante, mas isso não deixará sem resposta. O ruivo misterioso precisa de um plano.

CONTINUA


	16. O Adão vindo de Eva

- Tem certeza que é aqui? – pergunta o judeu para seu amigo.

- Com certeza. Mysterion marcou com a gente nesse lugar – disse o moreno.

- Espero que não demore muito.

- Só vai ser luta não vai demorar.

Kyle e Stan, ou melhor, Ferramenta e Pipa Humana esperam de frente de um prédio até amigos vier.

Pipa Humana está usando uma nova roupa em relação à antiga. Uma calça estilo ninja, cintos metálicos, uma camisa bem semelhante que usava quando era criança com ondulação nos ombros e com o mesmo desenho de vetor de uma pipa colorida. Uma mascara estilo médico e um chapéu e um chapéu de piloto de avião semelhante à toca que Craig usa só com óculos. Tudo isso com uma cor de azul claro junto com uma pipa enorme nas costas.

Ferramenta está usando uma calça azul, camisa branca justa, botas de luta livre, capacete de segurança de construção, óculos de proteção e cinto de utilidade que tem diversas ferramentas.

- Finalmente vocês chegaram – disse Mysterion vindo de cima do prédio junto com Mr. Riddler – estavam demorando.

- O trabalho foi conseguir a fantasia – disse Kyle.

- Por que a gente precisa vim de herói?

- Vamos desafiar para lutar os Ruivos e só grupos com características em comum podem desafiá-los na hora que quiser – responde Mysterion.

- E por que a gente não veio de um outro grupo? – pergunta Kyle.

- Tente entender Pipa Humana – disse o irmão do Kenny – que a única coisa em comum é a fantasia de herói já que cada componente tem suas características únicas como judeu, pervertido, nazista e entre outros.

- Quando as garotas vão chegar? – pergunta Stan.

- Breve – responde Mysterion.

- Vejo que boa parte dos heróis estão reunidos novamente – disse Butters chegando junto com Bradley Biggle.

Bradley Biggle ou conhecido como Cereal de Fruta usa praticamente o mesmo estilo de roupa de herói quando usava quando era criança. Já Butters não está como Guaxinim, mas como Professor Caos assumindo uma roupa bem semelhante à roupa quando era criança, mas desta vez as parte que antes era de papel alumínio é agora puro aço.

- Pensava que iria vim de Guaxinim – disse Mysterion se dirigindo à palavra para o Butters.

- Desta vez o verdadeiro Guaxinim vai dar as caras pessoalmente, ou melhor, a verdadeira Guaxinim. As meninas já chegaram.

Mysterion ver três meninas chegando juntas fantasiadas. Uma das meninas é a Puzzle que esta vez só está com uma mascara que cobre os olhos. As outras duas vem com suas respectivas roupas.

A primeira garota praticamente é uma versão feminina do herói Ferramenta. Só que a camisa branca é um top com discreto decote e um short curto apertado. Todos já reconhecem que essa misteriosa heroína é a Wendy.

A segunda heroína é a... Guaxinim que está usando um visual totalmente feminino. Uma jaqueta semelhante que usava quando era uma criança, só que desta vez fechado deixando um generoso decote, usa a mesma mascara da infância e um short curto da cor da jaqueta. Meia calça listrada de branco de vermelho escuro junto com umas botas de cano curto. Está sem capa. Claro que essa heroína é Ellen Cartman.

- Espero que isso se resolva de uma vez por todas – disse Ellen com os braços cruzados.

- Vai se resolver assim quando a gente ganhar de uma vez – disse Kenny.

- E por que vai ser diferente desta vez? – pergunta Wendy.

- Tivemos dois meses de treino para nos preparar para essa luta.

- Dois meses? Quem deu essa idéia?

- Nosso próprio adversário.

- Ou seja. Até o guerreiro dos ruivos está cansado de toda hora de bater em vocês – disse Ellen fazendo Kenny se encolher – estou certa?

- Isso não importa – disse Kenny – hoje a marra dela acaba hoje.

De repente a porta do prédio se abre revelando Kory e Lorrah, as duas lideres dos Ruivos, saem.

- Enfim vocês chegaram – disse Kory cumprimentando todos – entrem. Ultimate Ginger está esperando.

Todos os heróis entraram no prédio junto com as ruivas.

- Ninguém, alem da gente vai assistir a luta. Então não será um espetáculo – disse Kory.

- Para mim está ótimo. Só me importo é derrotá-lo – disse Kenny.

- Duvido que consiga isso – disse Lorrah – Ultimate Ginger é invencível.

- Isso vamos ver – disse Ellen – alias ele vai lutar com todos mesmo?

- Bem ele vai desafiar um de cada vez – responde Kory – vocês estão livres a recusarem. Se conseguirem derrotá-lo vocês vencem, senão ele vence.

- Parece fácil – disse Wendy.

- Acredite. Não vai ser fácil.

- Sem problemas. Com meus poderes a luta já está garantida – disse Bradley todo confiante.

Assim chegaram a um espaço aberto estilo em uma arena romana, só que quadrada em vez de circular. Existem quatro paredes a afastado uns dois metros de cada quanto da área. Existe um painel diversos bancos e até marcas para os convidados assim como um painel cheio de armas brancas. Ultimate Ginger está em pé esperando os convidados. No lado dele também tem um painel cheio de armas brancas e dois bancos e uma marca.

As duas ruivas ficam no lado do Ginger onde pegam seu sobretudo e capacete deixando o lutador só com a máscara e sem camisa. Logo as duas se afastam de Ginger e se sentam nos lugares. O ruivo se aproxima do grupo e aponta o dedo para o Bradley.

- 'Chucabú' – disse Bradley falando as palavras mágicas e voando – Cereal de Frutas em ação – estende suas mãos e solta seu... exótico poder para cima do adversário.

Ginger ao mesmo tempo desvia e avança para o herói. Bradley insiste com diversos ataques ao longe, porem nada conseguia retardar o avanço do ruivo. Por fim Ginger da um pulo para acertar um soco no herói. O mesmo tenta usar um tipo de barreira de cereal colorido para se proteger, mas o agressor não só consegue quebrar essa barreira como acerta um soco bem dado no Cereal de Frutas no rosto assim levando ao nocaute.

- Se fudeu – disse Ellen filmando tudo com o celular. Não foi por acaso que chamou Bradley para lutar com Ginger. A idéia foi... pela uma certa gótica que queria ver seu... 'chato irmão' se dá mal.

Sim Bradley tem poderes, mas enfrentar um adversário que está acostumado a enfrentar o filho do capeta, os... poderes relacionados ... algo que está presente no café da manhã... não parece ser muito... eficiente.

Ginger não perde tempo e já aponta para o próximo adversário. Desta vez o escolhido é o Stan.

- Bem chegou a minha vez – disse tirando o cinto de ferramentas.

- Stan. Cuidado – disse Wendy.

- Pode deixar – aproxima de sua namorada e da um beijo nos lábios.

Logo Stan não perde tempo e já avança para cima do ruivo que não se intimida e avança também. Os dois se seguram no braço de seu adversário e começa a disputa de força para quem consegue empurra com mais força. Aparentemente nenhum está levando a vantagem já que os dois homens têm força semelhante. São de quase da mesma altura só por alguns centímetros que o ruivo leva vantagem. A massa muscular é bem idêntica e parece que a força também é idêntica.

Stan pega seu adversário se surpresa e puxa seu adversário fazendo girar em torno dele mesmo para assim tirar estabilidade do adversário para atacar. Teve quase sucesso, mas quando o lutador de luta livre foi usar seu braço para atacar o pescoço do ruivo o mesmo se abaixa evitando o golpe. Ginger ataca um chute, mas Stan ataca com as duas mãos juntas em um sentido de cima para baixo para revidar assim anulando os ambos os golpes.

- Uau! Eu não sabia que Stan lutava bem – disse Mysterion.

- Não é a toa que Stan é campeão de luta livre do colégio – disse Kyle – pode disser que ele nunca perdeu nenhuma luta enquanto está disputando um torneio.

- Esse é o meu Stan – disse Wendy toda orgulhosa.

- Sim. O mesmo que foi se mastubar no meio da rua – disse Ellen vaiando fazendo Wendy se encolher.

- Pelo menos meu namorado não está apanhando como sua namorada loira – disse Wendy já confiante já que durante uma luta algo interesse acabou de acontecer: Stan consegue levantar Ginger a cima da cabeça. Isso espanta a todos.

Logo Stan joga seu adversário, mas com habilidades ele consegue cair meio que abaixado com as mãos no chão. Só que Ferramenta não vai dá espaço e já ataca com um golpe aéreo jogando suas duas pernas. Rapidamente Ginger se levanta e contra-ataca com seu ombro. Resultado: o ruivo consegue permanecer em pé e Stan cai no chão.

Aproveitando a oportunidade Ginger pega os pés de Stan induzindo ficar de barriga para baixo, senta nas costas e puxa a perna para a direção do ruivo assim tendo uma excelente imobilização. Stan tenta resistir, mas por fim bate no chão pedindo desistência.

- Lutou muito bem – disse Ginger se levantando e ajudando se levantar.

- Obrigado.

Enquanto Stan retorna para o seu lugar, Ginger aponta o dedo para seu próprio oponente: Kyle que logo se levanta, tira a mascara e a grande pipa atrás dele. Logo se aproxima do outro ruivo e fica em posição de combate esperando uma ação de Ginger já que sua arte marcial é mais focada a autodefesa.

- Ouvir disser que você é judeu – disse Ginger – essa luta está garantida para mim. Os judeus não foram feitos para lutarem.

Kyle revira os outros. Ultimate Ginger se revelou um anti-semita onde alegam que judeus só servem... para gerar ou administrar dinheiro. Kyle vai provar para Ginger que os judeus são adversários temidos. Sua tática seria defensiva, mas a provocação do seu adversário o fez ficar irritado assim já passou para ofensiva.

Logo estava o ruivo menor atacando o maior que só esquivada de todos os ataques. Os ataques de Kyle são rápidos, mas Ginger não encontra nenhum problema em usar uma agilidade equivalente ou até mesmo... superior.

- Ele é rápido – disse Stan.

- Sim. Aquele filho da puta é muito rápido – disse Kenny.

- Então Stan você conseguiria lutar com ele se tivesse usado essa velocidade? – pergunta Kevin, o irmão de Kenny.

- Eu não conseguia lutar com facilidade. Eu teria que compensar com minha força – responde o moreno

- Eu imaginei isso. Contudo vejo que esse tal de Ultimate Ginger combateu força com força. Isso revela muita coisa na personalidade dele.

- Como assim? – pergunta Karen.

- Veja que ele fez questão de sugerir para Kenny e Butters que treinassem dois meses e ainda chamassem um grupo para combatê-lo. Significa que tudo isso é para provar para si mesmo que é forte como uma auto-aceitação. De certa forma ele é bem parecido com você minha cara nora – se dirige a palavra para Ellen.

- Como assim? – diz Ellen.

- Não foi você que chegou ao South Park e construiu uma nova identidade? Você já teve sucesso em ser uma garota superando todo seu passado, mas isso ainda não era suficiente, então veio para a cidade para provar para todos que você evoluiu. Praticamente você demonstrou um sentimento de auto-aceitação. Você e esse misterioso lutador são bem semelhantes.

Ellen não diz nada. Só presta atenção que Kyle caindo no chão depois de levar um chute.

- Kyle – disse Karen se levantando para socorrer seu namorado.

- Eu estou bem – disse o judeu – só estou um pouco machucado – se levanta com dificuldade.

- Até para um judeu você lutou bem – disse o ruivo maior.

Ginger está indo onde estão as duas ruivas para beber um pouco d'água e descansar um pouco. Lutar com o judeu não foi coisa fácil. Sente algumas ficadas por causa dos golpes que recebeu, mas ainda consegue lutar.

- Chega de enrolação – disse Ellen se levantando.

- Ellen? – disse Kenny se levantando – o que vai fazer?

- Vou chutar aquela bunda cheia de sarnas de uma vez.

- Mas amor... – Kenny não termina de falar já que Ellen coloca os dedos nos lábios do loiro.

- Respeite a minha autoridade – disse encarando o seu namorado brevemente e depois já vai para o centro do campo de luta.

Ginger quando se virou se deu conta que Ellen estava no campo de luta.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Eu não te chamei – disse Ginger.

- Não me interessa. Agora você vai lutar comigo.

- Eu não tenho interesse de lutar com você.

- Está com medo de lutar com uma garota?

- Falou aquela que já foi um garoto.

- Antes ser um garoto do que um ruivo – disse com deboche.

Tanto Ginger como Lorrah e Kory ficam ofendidos com a provocação da Ellen.

- Você não sabe o quão bom é ser um ruivo.

- Na verdade eu sei. Fui eu que formei o grupo quando pensava que era um. Vocês têm poderes e influencia, mas não sabe como usa-los.

- Tudo tem seu devido tempo. Com experiência passadas que já tive e com a história aprendi que a força nem sempre é um meio de conseguir a autoridade. Nós os Ruivos estamos pouco a pouco nos estabelecendo e formando uma rede onde logo tomaremos o governo mundial.

- Isso é interessante, mas não acha que as pessoas vão se opor a isso?

- Elas mesmos vão nos colocar no poder.

- Já entendi. Conquistar todo povo americano através da política é um plano ousado. Pensam em criar um novo partido?

- Sim.

- Nossa! Isso é muito inteligente. Queria saber como eu não pensei nisso.

- Indiretamente você pensou sim.

- Como?

- Não importa agora. Vencendo vocês todos eu estarei a um passo mais próximo de realizar meus objetivos.

- O que essa luta tem haver com seus planos? Afinal um pequeno grupo não é muito capaz de impedir seus planos.

- Na verdade isso é um teste – disse uma voz feminina.

- Hã? – disse Ginger e Ellen ao mesmo tempo.

Kory se levantou e está no lado do guerreiro ruivo.

- Na verdade essa luta tem mais sentido para você. Não é mesmo? – disse Kory se dirigindo para Ginger.

- Sim – abaixa a cabeça.

- Como assim a luta tem sentido para ele? Isso não era só para saber qual era o grupo mais forte de South Park? – pergunta Ellen.

- Não tem duvidas que os Ruivos são mais organizados. Duvido mesmo se os góticos, vampiros e lobisomens são se manter no futuro. Porem a questão não é essa, mas a questão é nosso lutador, ou melhor, nosso líder.

- Líder? Você e a outra ruivinha não são líderes do grupo?

- Em termos burocráticos sim, mas tudo só foi capaz por causa dele. Indiretamente ele é o verdadeiro líder dos ruivos que permitiu nosso crescimento. Agora chegou o dia que nosso líder vai sair das sombras de seus próprios complexos. Ele nunca mais viverá na sombra do DNA que foi clonado.

Todos os heróis ficam espantados com a revelação. Ultimate Ginger é um clone humano.

- Mas pelo que sei os clones humanos são muito instáveis. Se ele é realmente um clone, então porque se parece tão... normal? – disse Stan já que anos atrás fizeram um clone dele, mas praticamente virou um monstro sem controle que não viveu muito tempo.

- Sim os clones são instáveis, mas Ultimate Ginger foi um clone que deu certo. Isso é prova que ele nasceu para governar – responde Kory.

- Para que precisaram de um clone? – pergunta Ellen.

- Para a gente fabricar nosso líder forte. Dês que a liderança estava no segundo líder, aquele mesmo que te seqüestrou , que nossa organização estava muito fragilizada. Precisamos de um líder forte. Daí conseguir DNA's de lideres para gerar um líder forte, mas por fim só um DNA que deu certo.

- Quem é esse tal líder tão forte que é capaz não fortalecer o grupo, mas também ser tão forte nas lutas? – pergunta Kenny.

- O DNA que usei foi o mais modificado antes mesmo se ser clonado. Primeiro tive que colocar os genes dominantes dos Ruivos e segundo... bem tive que modificar o XX para XY.

- XX para XY? – Kenny ficou com duvidas.

- XX e XY são pares de cromossomos que definam respectivamente mulher e homem – Kyle explica para o amigo.

- Quer disser que pegou um DNA de uma mulher para criar um líder homem – disse Ellen – quer disser que você pegou seu próprio DNA e fez um clone homem? – perguntou para Kory.

- Ultimate Ginger! Por que não tira sua máscara agora? – disse Kory.

- Eu queria tira-la em um momento mais dramático, mas você estragou tudo – disse Ginger tirando a sua mascara.

- Não pode ser – disse Ellen espantada assim quando viu o rosto do ruivo.

Todos os heróis ficam assustados com o rosto de Ultimate Ginger. Aparentemente não tem nenhuma deformidade ou algo que saia dos padrões de beleza da sociedade. É um ruivo bonito com o rosto com uma boa concentração de sarnas, mas o que trás o espanto é com quem se parece assim reverendo de quem ele é clone. Um olho castanho e outro azul, uma curvatura do queixo que era uma marca bem familiar quando era criança. Aquela expressão de orgulhoso. Aquele olhar de manipulador.

Como não conseguiram descobrir o segredo que era tão obvio. Os ruivos precisavam de um líder forte que seja Ruivo. Nada é mais cômodo em clonar o líder fundador dos Ruivos: Eric Cartman. Desta vez em sua versão totalmente masculina.

CONTINUA


	17. O retorno de Eric Cartman

– Não pode ser – disse Ellen espantada assim quando viu o rosto do ruivo.

- Mas que porra é essa? – disse Kyle vendo Ginger sem a máscara.

- Os Ruivos clonaram Ellen? – disse Wendy surpresa.

- Onde esses Ruivos estão com a cabeça – disse Kenny chocado com a revelação.

- Surpresa? – disse Eric para Ellen.

- Muito – responde Ellen – não pensava que iriam me clonar ruivo.

- Eu não sou um clone seu. Eu sou um aprimoramento genético. Eu sou a perfeição.

- Parte tenho que concordar, afinal você tem um pouco do meu DNA, contudo – Ellen vira para os outros – isso me faz lembrar certas coisas – começa a andar em direção de seus amigos – algo que preciso fazer.

Todos encaram Ellen que fecha os olhos, respira fundo e para:

- Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah vocês apanharam feio de mim indiretamente nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah – disse Ellen fazendo aquele típico balando com braço e dedos que fazia quando era criança.

- Cacete – disse Butters.

- Filha da puta – disse Kyle.

- Putz – disse Stan.

- Você não muda mesmo – disse Kenny.

Wendy, Kevin e Karen riem e Bradley ainda está inconsciente.

- Se nenhum homem é capaz de fazer o serviço direito – disse Ellen se virando para Eric – então uma mulher vai te derrotar.

- Quantas palavras para aquele que já foi um homem – disse Ginger com os braços cruzados.

- Eu não me intimido com uma cópia. Alias não era para você ser uma mulher também?

- Em meu DNA foi modificado para ter os genes dominantes dos ruivos e se homem. Diferente de você eu tenho XY – descruza os braços – eu sou a criação genética perfeita criado pelos Ruivos. Tive treinamentos rígidos de arte marcial para me tornar invencível. Eu sou Ultimate Ginger, o guerreiro supremo dos Ruivos. Eu nunca perdi uma luta se quer espero que esteja preparada para perder – disse ficando em posição de luta.

- Eu sou Ellen Cartman – disse tirando a máscara de Guaxinim – eu sou aquela que superou todos os obstáculos assim criando uma nova identidade. Sou campeã de Muay Tai. Eu sinto muito ruivinho, eu serei a pessoa que vai tirar sua invencibilidade – disse ficando em posição de luta.

Os dois estão se encarando seriamente e todos estão presenciando o que pode ser uma grande disputa. Em especial Butters está bastante pensativo e não deixa de imaginar algumas lembranças do passado.

Da época que estava no hospital de outra cidade engessando o braço depois te ter quebrado em um torneio de Muay Tai e por sorte encontrou com Liane Cartman. Conversa vai e conversa vem até que Liane revelou que Eric estava no hospital se recuperando em uma correção no rosto. Claro quando o viu achou uma grande surpresa que o mesmo esteja magro, mas foi a sua namorada que descobriu que Cartman... já não era ele.

Butters prometeu guardar segredo e passou a ter contato com, agora, Ellen Cartman. O rapaz e sua namorada ajudaram bastante a garota se adaptar com seu novo sexo. Tanto que por idéia de sua namorada aceitou um namoro a três para ver qual era a sexualidade realmente dela. Por fim Ellen apresentou ser mais heterossexual do que homossexual e assim se assumiu como uma garota hetero.

Kory ao mesmo tempo ver seu invencível guerreiro, líder estrategista e grande amigo. Do começo tudo era para o crescimento de seu grupo, mas por fim praticamente criou um vinculo afetivo com Eric. Sobrinha de Alphonse Mephesto, o cientista de genética de South Park, conseguiu realizar inúmeros projetos de clonagens, mas só a primeira experiência que deu certo: um clone modificado de Eric Cartman tendo características ruivas e DNA masculino.

Só que o Eric não aceitou muito o fato de ser uma 'cópia de alguém', mas usou todo beneficio da família Mephesto (o pai de Kory é bastante rico) para ter o melhor estudo, os melhores professores de artes marciais e sem contar que conseguiu realizar até sua própria fortuna já que herdou a personalidade do original como também seus talentos, um em especial o talento de conseguir gerar dinheiro através de negócios.

Mas fazer Eric Mephesto (o sobrenome da Kory usou para não levantar suspeitas da verdadeira origem do rapaz) se abrir foi um grande desafio, porem sua melhor amiga, Lorrah, fez esse trabalho criando um elo sentimental.

Kory viu que esse desafio organizado pelo rapaz tinha um só propósito: superar Ellen Cartman.

Enquanto isso Ellen está concentrada em seu adversário. Trata de alguém que pensa igual a ela, tem o mesmo raciocínio e astucia. Porem esse clone é um homem, ou seja, ele tem mais força física e ainda tem mais altura. A sua vantagem que seu adversário já encarou três lutas o que levou um certo desgaste no corpo e ainda Ellen é mais baixa e tem uma estrutura óssea mais leve, conseqüentemente ela é mais rápida.

Sem mais demora Ellen parte para um ataque atacando com um chute no tronco do rapaz que tenta se defender, mas sente o impacto do chute. Logo o maior força a seu braço para empurrar a perna da garota para contra-atacar com um soco, mas ela foi mais rápida e se esquiva assim distanciando do ruivo.

- Eu não esperava pouco – disse Eric massageando o braço que foi atacado – com certeza tem uma boa pericia em luta.

- Você também não é nada mal. Conseguiu evitar meu nocaute. Quero ver se permanece de pé muito tempo – parte novamente para cima para um golpe rápido, mas Ginger ataca com um chute no estomago fazendo que a mesma recue alguns passos para atrás.

"Como ele conseguiu me acertar?" pensa sentindo o golpe. Não que foi muito forte, mas foi bastante rápido ao ponto que Ellen não conseguiu se esquivar.

- Não se da uma de convencida – disse Eric já aparecendo atrás de Ellen e da um golpe com o braço que derruba a garota – já esqueceu que ninguém me venceu até hoje em uma luta? Você é boa, mas ainda não é páreo para mim.

- Ellen – disse Kenny se levantando bem preocupado.

- Eu estou bem – disse se levantando e sorrindo para o namorado – isso não foi nada.

Só que ela não se deu conta que Eric se aproximou e deu um soco forte no estomago de Ellen. A força do impacto é tão forte que a garota é jogada para trás uns dois metros de distância. Um golpe tão forte que tira todo fôlego de Ellen.

- Você me subestima – disse Eric se aproximando Ellen e erguendo pela roupa – eu sai de seu DNA. Tenho boa parte de suas lembranças de sua infância e sem contar que penso como você. Você pensou que eu era uma simples cópia e não levou a sério essa luta. Era bem de esperar que alguém teve uma vida fácil – disse friamente.

- Fácil? – disse Ellen com dificuldade – você tem idéia do que eu passei na minha vida?

- Eu também passei por muita coisa na vida, mas não uso como desculpa para meu fracasso.

Mesmo com sua atenção focada na Ellen não deixa de reparar alguns passos que se aproxima rápido. Rapidamente levanta e fica em posição de guarda para combater seu agressor inesperado. Kenny está dominado pela fúria e não vai deixar barato para aquele que bateu e humilhou sua namorada.

Eric já espera para um contra-ataque, mas Kenny foi mais rápido assim chegando perto do ruivo e desferindo um poderoso gancho que arremessa Eric para o ar.

- Não pode ser – disse Kory espantada com a força e velocidade do Mysterion. Claro seria muita invencibilidade para Ginger conseguir ter esquivado e contra-atacado, afinal recebeu diversos golpes de Stan, Kyle e Ellen. Cedo ou tarde o limite corporal vem para um ser humano. Eric não é uma exceção.

Agora Ginger está no chão totalmente desnorteado. Uma chance perfeita para Kenny avançar para desferir uma série de golpes ou uma imobilização. Uma chance que abre mão.

Kenny pega Ellen no colo e leva onde estão seus amigos.

- O que está fazendo? – questiona Ellen.

- Eu estou protegendo o que é meu – disse Kenny deixando Ellen corada.

- Eu ainda conseguia luta – disse sussurrando.

- Eu acredito, mas que tipo de namorado eu seria se visse você recebendo mais golpes.

Ellen cora.

- Fique aqui – Kenny coloca Ellen em uma marca – eu vou ganhar. Eu prometo – cobre sua namorada com sua capa.

Kenny tira a sua máscara e pega uma espada.

Eric todo esse tempo está se esforçando para se levantar, afinal o soco foi no queixo. Isso afetou muito suas pernas, porem com muita determinação ignora que seu corpo está sentindo e se levanta.

- Isso doeu – disse Eric alisando o próprio queixo.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso Ginger – disse Kenny sacando a katana.

- Se uma luta de armas deseja. Uma luta de armas você vai ter – disse indo para o seu lado para pegar uma espada.

- Eric – disse Lorrah preocupada.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não vou perder a luta – disse pegando uma katana – eu prometo que não vou te decepcionar, minha ruivinha – disse dando um selo rápido nos lábios de sua namorada.

Logo Eric se aproxima de Kenny e tira a espada da bainha.

- Então você disse que é invencível. Está na hora de perder essa invencibilidade.

- Quantas palavras para um homem morto.

- Eu ainda não morri.

- Ah é? Meu relógio está cinco segundos adiantados – disse partindo para cima de Kenny com a espada na mão.

Mysterion contra-ataca fazendo com que as duas armas se colidem entre si. A luta agora é um jogo de ataque, esquiva e colisões de espadas. Chega que faíscas saem em cada impacto que as espadas recebem. Até que em outra colisão os dois ficam competindo à força para quem faz o outro voltar atrás. Kenny está usando os dois braços, enquanto Eric um braço só.

A força gerada é tanta que na parte onde as espadas estão em contato está sendo aquecido com tamanho atrito e pressão. Todos praticamente observam à grande disputam que os dois estão travando. Em especial Ellen, que já está sentada, e Lorrah que está em pé. Porem as lâminas está chegando ao seu limite estão quase se quebrando. Um grito das duas garotas exclamando o nome de seus respectivos namorados é um sinal para o limite das laminas que se quebram.

Com o braço livre Eric da um soco que induz o Kenny ir contra a parede. Quando o maior já chega perto para desferir uma série de golpes o loiro consegue segurar o ruivo para induzir a face do adversário colidir com a parede. O golpe tem sucesso e consegue desnortear Eric. Kenny aproveita para prensar seu adversário na parede para desferir uma série de socos na barriga do maior. Todos os socos têm sucesso, daí Kenny grita para concentrar um poderoso soco que quando acerta o ruivo consegue até quebrar por completo a parede que estava Eric assim soterrando o próprio.

- Eric – disse Lorrah já correndo em direção para tentar salvar seu amado.

Kenny apóia sua mão nos joelhos para recuperar fôlego. Finalmente conseguiu vencer o invencível Ultimate Ginger. Ou que pelo menos pensava.

De repente Eric sai debaixo dos tijolos e desferi um soco no Kenny e logo após o ergue em cima da cabeça como Stan fez com ele mesmo momentos atrás. Só que diferente do lutador de luta livre, o guerreiro ruivo força uma curvatura anormal no corpo do loiro. Logo da uns quatro passos para frente e continua forçando o corpo do Kenny. Ajoelha-se para se concentrar nessa tarefa.

Eric treinou com o passar dos anos para ser o melhor na artes marciais. Muitas vezes forçou até nos momentos mais difíceis para quando chegasse um momento que um adversário fizesse um bom estrago em dano nele ainda conseguisse lutar. Sim Kenneth McCormick, o Mysterion, conseguiu ser um adversário a altura, mas Eric é mais persistente.

Porem Kenny também é. Com grande habilidade o loiro consegue colocar as suas duas pernas no pescoço do maior e segurar o braço direito para trás, assim fazendo uma imobilização pendurado nas costas de sua vitima. Uma atitude que Eric não estava esperando. Uma atitude que não tem mais forças para conseguir escapar e até mesmo de sustentar o peso de seu adversário.

Por fim faz uma atitude sensata a fazer: bate com a palma na mão no chão assim demonstrando desistência. Ou era isso ou ter perdido a consciência. Agora sim Kenny finalmente ganhou a luta.

Eric fica deitado para Kenny sair de cima dele. Cansado Kenny se levanta, estende os braços para cima anunciando a sua grande vitória. Os amigos vão para comemorar com o herói.

- É isso aí! Você conseguiu vencer – disse Stan.

- Eu não esperava que essa luta fosse tão cerrada – disse Kyle.

- Muito bem irmãozinho. Você conseguiu vencer – disse Kevin.

- Que louco essa luta – disse Wendy.

- Quem dera se ele fosse dos lobisomens – disse Butters.

- Mais uma grande façanha para o Mysterion – disse Karen.

- O que aconteceu? – disse Bradley todo desnorteado finalmente acordando do nocaute que recebeu momentos atrás.

- Seu puto – disse Ellen abraçando seu namorado – na próxima a vez não se arrisca tanto.

- Está chorando? – pergunta o loiro.

- É apenas um cisco no meu olho, seu idiota – disse batendo no peito do Kenny, enquanto o abraça.

Enquanto isso Eric se deita de barriga para cima e permanece com os olhos fechados. Está sentindo muita dor no corpo, mas a dor de ter pedido é bem maior.

- Eric, meu amor, você está bem? – disse Lorrah se ajoelhando e acariciando a face do seu namorado.

- Vou viver, porem eu falhei, já não mereço está parte dos Ruivos – disse sem abrir os olhos.

- Não seja tão dramático – disse Kory se aproximando lentamente – você lutou muito bem com cinco adversários seguidos. Estava no limite de sua força, mesmo se tivesse vencido o loiro outro teria te vencido. Você é alguém insubstituível não porque tem grande utilidade para os Ruivos, mas porque você é um grande amigo. Sinto honrada em ser sua amiga – a ruiva se aproxima do grupo vencedor – meus parabéns. Vocês conseguiram derrotarem nosso guerreiro mais forte. Nós os Ruivos dando a vitória a vocês.

Todos sorriem. Só que Ellen se aproxima de Eric que ainda está deitado.

- Você lutou muito bem – disse a garota.

- Obrigado, mas não foi suficiente para vencer sua turma.

- Vejo que você é um homem bem sucedido e sinto orgulho de você.

- Hã? – Eric abriu os olhos.

- Dês quando eu recebi a noticia que era uma garota em vez de um garoto minha vida entrou em colapso. Entrei em depressão e até tentei suicídio. Eu falhei em ser Eric Cartman por justamente não ter nascido homem e assumi a identidade de Ellen. Contudo sempre via a culpa que podia ter lutado mais abrindo a mão de ser um homem para ser uma mulher, mas você continuou com a existência do meu antigo eu. Seu tornou um grande líder e um grande lutador mostrando sua autoridade para todos. Você tirou um peso das minhas costas. Agora eu posso me concentrar como uma mulher. Por isso que tenho uma proposta para fazer.

Todos prestam atenção das palavras de Ellen principalmente Eric.

- Sou todo ouvidos.

- Que tal ser parte da família Cartman? Assumir a identidade de Eric Cartman onde eu falhei.

Eric olha para Kory.

- Para mim tudo bem. É mais fácil explicar sua existência para os outros você sendo um Cartman do que um Mephesto.

- Então eu seria um parente distante de você – Eric pergunta para Ellen.

- Seria um primo bem próximo. Praticamente um irmão que sonharia a ter. Então aceita?

- Aceito – Eric fica sentado e estende a mão aonde Ellen aperta assim selando um acordo entre os dois – posso ter falhado como Ultimate Ginger, mas hoje começa a lenda de Eric Cartman.

- Esse é o espírito.

Todos são testemunhas do acordo entre Eric e Ellen. Um acordo que vai beneficiar os dois. Assim o rapaz vai deixar de viver da sombra de ser um clone e a moça vai tirar a culpa de ter nascido com a deformação que ocultou seu verdadeiro sexo.

Kenny foi o vencedor da luta, mas todos os lados saíram vitoriosos. O passado sempre vai ser vivo nos dois assim produzindo uma vasta sombra, mas com as atitudes do presente é capaz de gerar uma forte luz, a luz do futuro.

CONTINUA


	18. Um dia comum

Mais uma manhã em South Park principalmente na casa dos Cartmans. Ellen acorda com o toque do despertador. Sim era dia de aula que poderia ser um dia comum, nada demais.

Teve um sonho estranho e até... exótico. Sonhou que era homem e tinha tentado se levantar na cama, mas três mulheres estavam acomodadas em cima dele impedindo dessa tal tarefa. Claramente tinha uma morena, uma ruiva e uma loira, ambas estavam nuas. Ellen ri ao se lembrar do sonho. Estava sonhando com Stan, Kyle e Kenny fossem mulheres e ela homem.

"Com certeza faria os três serem minhas putas, mas como a situação é contrária. Preciso ser puta de um" a antiga hermafrodita suspira.

Por fim já se acostumou que foi uma hermafrodita do passado e que é uma mulher completa no presente tendo organismo que pode levá-la há grávidez um dia. Se depender dela quer que isso aconteça depois de se formar, mas se depender do seu namorado parece que não vai tardar muito. Não porque o mesmo quer um filho, mas porque o casal se encontra... muito sexualmente ativo. Pelo menos Ellen toma pílula.

Isso lembra que a partir desse dia muitos nem vão considerar que Ellen um dia já foi Eric no passado graças uma artimanha de ouro que vai acontecer hoje. Isso graças à 'alguém' que está dormindo no antigo quarto de hospede que agora é quarto permanente de o mais novo morador e homem da casa: seu clone masculino, Eric que agora tem o sobrenome Cartman.

Tudo começou com a proposta que Ellen fez para Ultimate Ginger, após o mesmo ter perdido a luta. O maior aceitou e não tardaram para Eric se apresentar para Liane. Do inicio confundiu muito a mulher mais velha, mas logo aceitou a ter um segundo filho (Liane sempre sonhou a ter um casal quando se tornou mãe). Agora Eric tem o sobrenome Cartman e mora na residência dos Cartmans.

Não tarda muito para Ellen sair do quarto para ir para o banheiro. Em sincronia perfeita Eric Cartman sai do quarto para ir do banheiro. Os dois entram no banheiro ao mesmo tempo sem se importa com a presença um do outro.

Logo os dois tomam banho juntos sem se importar com a nudez do outro. Apesar de ambos serem de sexo diferente, são quase a mesma pessoa. Até ajudam um ao outro a se limparem. Sim os dois têm corpos bem esculturais, mas não sente atração já que estão apaixonados pelos seus respectivos namorados. Depois de tomar banho juntos, ao mesmo tempo escovam os dentes e penteiam o cabelo, sendo que o rapaz mais rápido que a moça já que se cabelo ser mais curto... e ruivo.

Logo os dois descem para a cozinha tão naturalmente que parece um só individuo. Liane já preparou o café da manhã e está esperando junto com Kenny os dois Cartmans.

- Bom dia, filhos.

- Bom dia, mãe – disse Ellen boquejando.

- Bom dia, senhora Cartman – responde Eric logo se sentando no seu lugar.

- Pode me chamar de mãe, querido.

- Vou tentar me acostumar – disse se servindo de um copo de suco, enquanto já degusta das panquecas que Liane fez.

Ellen se aproxima do seu namorado, senta no colo dele e logo diz:

- Me mime.

- Pode deixa – disse Kenny abraçando e beijando para depois já servir sua namorada na boca – então Eric como é a sensação de estudar no colégio de South Park?

- Normal – responde o ruivo – apesar de herdar todas as memórias da infância de sua namorada eu nunca pisei lá. Conheço seus colegas do presente, mas para mim é como se tivesse anos de não os vê-los diretamente e nem faço muita a questão disso. Só acho vantajoso que boa parte dos ruivos que conheço é de lá, inclusive minha namorada.

- Logo você vai se sentir em casa, querido – disse Liane.

- Imagino que não muito, afinal aquele colégio é cheio de hippies, bichas e judeus.

- Verdade – disse Ellen.

- Não importa a versão, vocês não mudam nada – disse Kenny rindo.

- Então quer disser que tanto faz como tanto fez se namorasse com um homem ou uma mulher? – Eric pergunta tirando a vaia do loiro.

- Peraí. Não! Eu sou macho.

- Sei de sua macheza quando você foi em Nova York – da um meio sorriso.

- Você não tem muita moral para falar isso, já que te dei um pau em você. Sem contar das diversas ações que você realizou durante a infância.

- Depois de ter lutado com quatro pessoas e você ainda não me vencesse se mata, novidades. Sem contar que tenho só as memórias e não nada no passado.

- Ora seu...

- Querido, não brigue com seu amigo.

- Sim, senhora Cartman.

- Me chame de Liane ou de mãe.

- Sim – disse Eric dando outra mordida na sua comida.

- Está gostando? – o loiro pergunta para a sua namorada , enquanto a serve na boca que responde com um balanço de confirmação na cabeça – alias até quando vai cobrir o olho azul com o cabelo.

- Isso te incomoda? – pergunta a moça.

- Não, mas você fica mais bonita quando está mostrando o rosto por completo.

Ellen cora.

* * *

- Tudo bem. Vou tentar.

Na parada de ônibus Stan e Kyle se encontram com suas respectivas namoradas esperando a condução escolar. Logo chega Eric Cartman primeiro na parada, já que Ellen e Kenny estão ocupados trocando beijos.

- Ola hippies. Ola Karen. Ola judeu – disse o ruivo maior com as mãos no bolso – parece que é o dia dos casais se ficar se pegando.

- Inveja? – pergunta Stan.

- Não, mas a cena aqui na parada parece que duas lésbicas – disse olhando para Karen e Kyle.

- Vai se foder sarnento – disse Kyle para Eric.

- Melhor parido e sarnento do que ser judeu, amarelo e de Jersey.

- Não sei por que você pega no meu pé, afinal você também é ruivo – disse se separando de Karen.

- Sim, mas em mim deu certo.

- Filho da puta.

- O Kenny ainda não morreu hoje.

- Hã? – disse Stan, Kyle, Wendy e Karen de sempre.

- Esquece. Minha carona chegou – reparou que uma limousine que estacionou perto dali – até mais fracassados – disse se afastando rápido.

- Pelo menos a gente vai ter um pouco se sossego – disse Kyle.

- Ola hippies. Ola Karen. Ola judeu – disse Ellen chegando de mãos dadas com Kenny.

- Putz – disse Kyle fazendo a sua namorada rir.

* * *

- Estou aqui para controlar a minha raiva – disse um jovem levantado de sua cadeira, enquanto outros jovens sentados na cadeira que estão posicionados em círculos estão escutando atentamente.

No meio disso está Red de cabeça baixa. A ruiva ajudou o Scott a seqüestrar Ellen Cartman, mas no final não deu certo. Pior que os Ruivos a pegaram e deram duas opções: ou inicia um tratamento para esquecer a mágoa que sente com a família Cartman ou tenha seu cabelo raspado (um castigo geralmente feito para os Ruivos punidos no grupo).

Escolhendo a primeira opção Red está em tratamento para superar a magoa e o desejo de vingança. Conseguiu até esquecer um pouco da raiva em si, mas se lamenta dos seus pais estejam separados. Por fim a vingança lhe trouxe mais malefícios do que benefícios.

Mas Red ainda tem esperança que um dia pode esquecer tudo e seguir a sua vida. Pelo menos a ruiva espera...

Eric e Lorrah estão na limousine trocando beijos apaixonados, enquanto se dirige para a escola do ensino médio de South Park. A ruiva deu a ordem para o motorista para pegar o caminho mais longo afim do casal ter mais privacidade.

- Então, meu chocolate branco, o que você está achando de morar na casa dos Cartmans? – pergunta Lorrah.

- Um pouco estranho. Apesar de ter boa parte das memórias do antigo Cartman ainda sim me sinto estranho naquela casa.

- Por que se sente assim?

- Não importa que eu faça, eu sempre serei um clone – disse com cabeça baixa.

- Não diga isso, meu amor. Você não é um clone. Seu DNA é diferente de Ellen Cartman. Não só na parte do cromossomo que define o sexo, mas o DNA de ruivo e até um pouco do DNA da Kory. Praticamente você é uma pessoa totalmente diferente de Ellen Cartman.

- Mas ainda assim herdei as mesmas lembranças é como se fosse o Eric original.

- De certa forma você é mais original ao passado que Ellen é agora.

- Como assim?

- Vou fazer uma confissão: eu já tinha uma queda por Eric Cartman.

- Hum?

- Sim. Nós Ruivos eram as crianças e jovens mais desprezados vitima de bullying diariamente, mas quando Cartman pensou que era um de nós fundou o nosso grupo. No final foi uma decepção em saber que ele não era ruivo e ainda mais saber que ele era uma garota no fim das contas. Sim, meu amor, você pode ter vindo do DNA dela, mas você que continuou a existência de Eric Cartman. Por isso que te amo tanto. É como se tivesse feito só para mim.

- Está muito possessiva hoje, ruivinha.

- Sim, preciso está. Afinal não quero que um bando de piriguetes fique babando para o meu homem.

- Eu não sabia que você era tão ciumenta.

- Não sou ciumenta, apenas protejo o que é meu.

- E quem diz que eu sou... – Eric não tem tempo para fazer já que Lorrah o beija intensamente.

- Meu. Meu. Inteiramente meu – disse Lorrah beijando mais seu namorado.

* * *

- Ola Ellen – disse uma voz a cumprimentado.

- Ola Bebe.

Sim, Bebe Stevens agora está amiga de Ellen Cartman. As duas resolveram as diferenças. Claro que a loira precisou mudar para isso que aconteça. De primeiro ela deixou de gostar de Kenny que não foi muito difícil já que conseguiu... um novo namorado. Agora Bebe usa roupas pretas e dentes pontudos falsos assim entrando na equipe dos vampiros.

- Ola Jessica. Ola Henrietta – Ellen e Wendy, que estava junto com morena, cumprimentam as outras duas garotas.

Uma vampira, uma gótica e uma lobisomem. Três representantes de grupos rivais de South Park que consegue se aturar mantendo um elo de amizade e rivalidade ao mesmo tempo. As garotas estão se encontrando durante o intervalo.

- Ouvir disse que chegou um aluno novo – disse Jessica – qual grupo que ele vai querer entrar?

- Pode esquecer. Os Ruivos chegaram primeiro, infelizmente – disse a gótica dando uma tragada no seu cigarro – até que teria disposição ensiná-lo a não ser conformista – fala com uma certa malicia.

- Henrietta. Quem te vi e quem te vê. Parece que quer trair o Tweak? – pergunta Wendy.

- Bem sou fiel ao meu namorado – responde com um meio sorriso – mas tenho que admitir que o novato é bonito. Não sei porque esse julgamento em mim, aposto que vocês também acharam o novato um gato.

- Bem eu gostei – disse Jessica.

- Estou feliz com Damien. Por isso que nem reparo ele – disse Bebe.

- Bem tenho que admitir que ele é um pedaço de mal caminho – disse Wendy.

- Não sei o que vocês têm na cabeça. Ele é ruivo – disse Ellen – ainda mais não tenho interesse pelo meu próprio primo.

- Então ele é seu primo? – pergunta Jessica.

- Sim. Está morando na minha casa agora. Antes morava na cidade vizinha.

- Eu não entendo. Seu primo não é o verdadeiro Eric Cartman? – pergunta Bebe.

- Cartman? Está falando do garoto de ossos grandes que aprontava muito na escola primaria de South Park?

- Esse mesmo – confirma Ellen

Bebe, Wendy e Jessica têm que segurar suas risadas. Afinal é meio... que perigoso mexer com... um assunto... delicado que foi... o antigo físico de Cartman e Henrietta.

Bebe reflete sobre o retorno de Eric Cartman. Ele não era a Ellen? Tudo isso não se passou de uma pegadinha do Cartman? Bem, não importa agora...

- Mas ele não tinha cabelos castanhos e pele morena? – pergunta a gótica.

- Sim teve, mas ele foi diagnosticado com o gene ruivo – responde Ellen.

- De novo?

- Desta vez foi sério.

- Entendo. Mas se ele é ruivo mesmo, logicamente ele deve ser o verdadeiro líder da organização. Como todo esse tempo da rivalidade dos grupos de South Park, a gente nunca vimos a cara dele?

- Isso é verdade – questiona Jessica.

- Vocês conhecem muito bem – disse uma voz atrás fazendo que as cinco mulheres olham para trás para deparar com Lorrah – Vocês conhecem ele como Ultimate Ginger.

Henrietta, Jessica e Bebe ficam surpresas. Mesmo que a terceira esteja pouco tempo nos vampiros ela já ouviu falar da lenda que é esse guerreiro dos Ruivos. Nem mesmo seu atual namorado, Damien, que é o filho do próprio diabo conseguiu derrotá-lo mesmo apresentando poderes e uma força sobre-humana, mas infelizmente o mesmo apresenta uma resistência a danos igual.

Logo atenção das seis garotas é desviada com a presença de seis rapazes: Stan, Kenny, Eric, Tweak, Butters e Damien. Kyle não está com eles já que está em um canto reservado trocando mensagens com Karen, sua namorada.

- Ola garotas – disse Kenny. Cada rapaz chegando à sua namorada – o que estavam conversando? – dirige a palavra para Ellen.

- Conversando sobre meu primo.

- Pois é. Tweak e Damien ficaram bastante surpresos, mas aceitaram numa boa.

- Por essa não esperava. Pensavam que iriam já arrumar brigar com Eric.

- Eles sabem que ele foi Ultimate Ginger, então nem tentam mais.

Ellen rir.

Enquanto isso o casal Butters e Jessica nem trocam palavras apenas se agarram.

- Trouxe o café – disse Tweak aproximando de Henrietta e entregando o café.

- Obrigado – Henrietta faz algo não muito comum para os góticos: sorrir.

- Poxa mesmo sabendo agora quem é Ultimate Ginger não pra fazer nada. É muita pressão!

- Você devia de parar de se preocupar com os conformistas e se preocupar com os não-conformistas – a gótica puxa Tweak pela gravata para um beijo que pode se descrito por três palavras: ardente, intenso e café.

- O que está achando ter seu amigo racista de volta? – Wendy pergunta para o seu namorado.

- Sinto como se a antiga turma estivesse reunido. Agora tem alguém que é o oposto do Kyle: politicamente incorreto e fala mais que Kenny. Só queria ter tido essa oportunidade anos atrás. Fico imaginando que tipo de confusões você, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Ellen e eu.

- Pelo menos você não vomita mais.

- Ainda bem.

- Sério se você vomitasse mais em mim eu te daria cabo de sua vida.

- Pela piada – Stan da um selinho na sua namorada.

- Isso não foi piada – Wendy fala naturalmente fazendo Stan gera.

- Então loirinha, sentiu saudades? – Damien aproxima de sua namorada.

- Sabe Damien, para o filho do capiroto, você é muito meloso – a loira cruza os braços.

- Eu sei que você gosta – disse beijando o pescoço da sua namorada.

- Espero que você não puxe o pai e vire um viadinho no futuro.

- Sabe Bebe, você é bem melhor calada do que falando.

- O que você vai fazer para me calar?

Damien beija Bebe.

- Aonde está Kory – Eric pergunta para Lorrah.

- Está com seu namorado.

- Eu acho estranho ela namorar com alguém não ruivo, principalmente sabendo que esse não ruivo é o Craig.

- Sobe conhece ele. Sabe que ele sempre gosta de usar o dedo.

Eric ri.

* * *

Kenny acorda desnorteado sem saber aonde se encontrar. Sente um frio no seu corpo, provavelmente está só de roupa intima. Sente corrente prendendo seus pulsos amarrado sendo que seus braços estão para trás e ligados ao chão, deixando de joelhos.

Abre os olhos para saber aonde se encontra, mas tudo ver é escuridão. Pior que não sabe como foi parar ali. Tudo que lembra foi quando foi sair de casa para comprar uma Playboy que alguém o pegou por trás colocando um pano em seu rosto. Provavelmente o pano estava encharcado de clorofórmio.

- Finalmente você acordou – disse uma voz feminina no meio da escuridão que as luzes se acendem pouco assim a revelando.

- Ellen o que você está... ai – Kenny sente um tapa não muito forte em sua cara. Só o suficiente para fazer ele calar a boca.

- Respeite a minha autoridade.

CONTINUA


End file.
